Uns bleibt immer noch Paris
by Minie
Summary: Übersetzung - auf einem Austauschprogramm in Frankreich. Intrigen, Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Selbstzweifel und eine schwere Entscheidung. Ein paar Wochen, die ihr ganzes Leben veränderten. DRACO/HERMINE
1. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 1 · · ·**

****

"Kommen Sie herein." Professor McGonagall erhob sich, um den zweiten Hogwarts- Austausch Schüler, auf sein rasches Anklopfen hin, zu begrüßen. Sie versuchte ihren Ton so fröhlich und ungezwungen wie möglich zu halten, da sie die Reaktion, die seine Ankunft auslösen würde, erahnte: „Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hoffe Ihre Fahrt zurück zur Schule lief reibungslos."

„Ja, Professor. Mein Vater hat mich gerade abgesetzt. Es tut mir leid, dass es mir nicht möglich war den Hogwarts Express zu nehmen. Die Geschäfte meines Vaters hielten uns länger auf, als wir erwarteten." Schon seit er den Brief der stellvertretenen Schulleiterin erhalten hatte, mit der Information, er würde für das Beauxbatons- Hogwarts Austauschprogramm ausgewählt, konnte Draco seine Ankunft am ersten September nicht mehr erwarten. Zwei ganze Monate in Frankreich, auf einer anderen Schule mit anderen Schülern und, das Wichtigste, weit weg von Harry Potter und seinem Fanclub. Seine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf ihn. Hogwarts schickte nur die Besten der Besten für diesen Austausch nach Frankreich und die Tatsache, dass er nur ein Sechstklässler war, gab ihm noch mehr das Gefühl außergewöhnlich zu sein. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, Potter die Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy auserwählt wurde, unter die Nase zu reiben. Aber als er an Professor McGonagall vorbeischielte, trafen seine Augen auf einen höchst unwillkommenen Anblick. „Was macht _die _denn hier?"

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie Dracos gedehnte Stimme hörte und wirbelte, ihren Ohren nicht trauend, herum: „Was meinst du mit: ‚Was macht die hier?' Was machst _du_ hier?" Während sie warteten, erklärte ihnen Professor McGonagall: „Eigentlich ist es ja üblich, das nur ein Schüler am Austausch teilnimmt, aber dieses Jahr wurden zwei Schüler ausgewählt. Dies geschieht um die positiven Beziehungen zwischen den verschiedenen Zaubereischulen aufrecht zu erhalten." Aber ihre Lehrerin wollte den Namen des zweiten Schülers nicht verraten. Als ihr dämmerte wer der zweite Schüler war, bat sie Professor McGonagall: „Bitte Professor, erzählen Sie mir nicht er ist der andere Schüler, der am Austausch teilnimmt? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das alles nur ein furchtbarer Alptraum ist und ich keine ganzen zwei Monate Malfoy ausgesetzt bin?"

„Nun, das erklärt alles", entgegnete Draco mit einer überheblichen Miene, „du irrst dich, Granger. Ich bin nicht der ‚andere' Schüler. Ich bin der ‚Einzige'. Nur ein Schüler nimmt am Austausch teil und da ich offensichtlich die erste Wahl bin, bist du nur Zweite."

Wissend, dass dies die Angelegenheit klären sollte, schlenderte er zu dem Stuhl, den Hermine gerade geräumt hatte, ließ sich auf ihm nieder und platzierte seinen Hut auf dem Stuhl neben ihm.

„Nun Professor, wann fahren wir los?"

Seine Dreistigkeit und Arroganz erreichte neue Höhen. Gerade als Hermine Draco erklären wollte, wo er seinen spitzen Hut hin stecken konnte, knallte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihre Hände auf den Tisch, was beide veranlasste zusammenzuzucken, während der Schall im Raum widerhallte. „Das reicht", sagte sie streng, „Ich hoffe, ihr beide zeigt mehr Anstand während wir in Beauxbatons sind, weil ihr beide Hogwarts repräsentiert und ich werde nicht weniger als euer bestes Benehmen akzeptieren." Ihre Augen flitzen zwischen den gelähmten Gesichtsausdrücken auf den jungen Gesichtern vor ihr hin und her. Zufrieden, dass sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, erklärte sie: „Für gewöhnlich schickt jede Schule nur einen Repräsentanten für das Austauschprogramm; wie auch immer, euer beider Bewerbungen waren höchst eindrucksvoll und so entschieden wir, dass ihr beide nach Frankreich gehen werdet."

Draco fing an zu protestieren, aber McGonagall hob ihre Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Keine Diskussionen, Mr. Malfoy. Die Entscheidung ist endgültig und alle Beschwerden an Ihren Vater werden daran nichts ändern." Sie schien etwas zu erblassen, als sie fortfuhr: „Und angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse, ist es wichtiger als je zuvor, dass man die Verbindungen nicht abreißen lässt."

Hermine wusste, was sie meinte. Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Voldemort letztes Jahr an Macht gewonnen hatte, seit die wahren Ereignisse des Trimagischen Turniers sich ihren Weg durch die Zaubereigesellschaft gebahnt hatten. Vorkehrungen zu treffen, wie das Schüler Austauschprogramm zu organisieren waren notwendig um den guten Willen zu zeigen. Aber warum, warum nur musste sie mit Malfoy gehen?

Ihr Stillschweigen als ein Zeichen der Einwilligung nehmend, begann Professor McGonagall die Details über ihre Reise, und was während der nächsten zwei Monate geschehen würde, zu erläutern. Unterricht, Reiserouten, Stundenpläne und dergleichen. Keiner der Beiden konnte angesichts der jüngsten Entwicklung, dass sie zwei Monate zusammen verbringen mussten, auf Professor McGonagalls Worte achten. Draco sowie Hermine fühlten sich ungerecht behandelt.

Sie konnten der Enge von Professor McGonagalls Büro nicht schnell genug entfliehen.

Sie konnten es ja kaum ertragen für ein dreißigminütiges Treffen, nebeneinander zu sitzen. Wie sollten sie es fertig bringen, zwei Monate lang, jeden Tag miteinander zu verbringen? Als Professor McGonagall ihnen das Zeichen gab, dass das Treffen vorüber war, sprangen beide, Hermine und Draco, sofort aus ihren Sitzen um sich bei jemanden, irgendjemanden, zu beklagen, wie hintergangen sie sich fühlten. Als Draco sich auf zur Eulerei machte, um eine Nachricht an seinen Vater zu schicken, stampfte Hermine zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, um diese schreckliche Entwicklung mit Harry und Ron zu teilen. Als sie davonstolzierten, hatten beide den gleichen Gedanken. Das ist eine totale Katastrophe!

* * *

„Na, wie schmeckt dir dein für zwei Monate letztes Draco- freies Essen?"

„Ron, bitte. Ich versuche zu essen", funkelte Hermine ihn wütend an, als sie kurz zum Slytherintisch rüberblickte, „Mir ist schon übel genug. Ich brauch dich nicht, um mich die ganze Zeit daran zu erinnern, das er auch nach Beauxbatons geht." Als ein Zeichen der Kapitulation legte Hermine ihre Gabel auf den Teller ihres Mittagessens und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „Und obendrein lässt uns McGonagall nicht einmal einen Portschlüssel benutzen. Zusätzlich zu zwei Monaten muss ich also auch noch sechs Stunden Zugfahrt mit _ihm_ im gleichen Abteil ertragen." Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte Hermine sich nicht einmal selbst dazu überwinden seinen Namen laut auszusprechen. Sie war nahe daran, sich zu übergeben, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sich seinen Weg in so eine beachtliche Chance gebahnt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass er sie nicht nur allein aus seinen Verdiensten heraus bekommen hatte. Seine Familie musste etwas getan haben, um ihm den Platz im Austausch zu garantieren. Hermine starrte immer noch zu den Slytherins hinüber, als Draco seine Gabel in die Hand nahm, aufblickte und ihre Augen fand. Er schaute nicht weg. Seine grauen Augen trafen auf ihre Bernsteinfarbigen. Keiner von ihnen wandte sich ab.

Von weit her brach Harrys Stimme zu ihr durch: „Hermine, warum lässt dich McGonagall den Zug nehmen? Ich dachte, sie mag dich? Dies hört sich mehr nach einer Bestrafung an, als nach einer günstigen Gelegenheit."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Ich kenne das. Ich würde lieber mit einem knallrümpfigen Kröter einen Spaziergang durch den Verbotenen Wald machen, als den ganzen Tag mit Malfoy in einem Zugabteil zu sitzen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso sie das macht. Sie sagte nur etwas von, Portschlüssel seien über solch große Distanzen hinweg und mit soviel Gepäck, unzuverlässig."

„Nun, das hörte sich für mich nach einem Haufen dummes Zeug an", warf Ron ein, „Aber schau dir mal die gute Seite daran an, vielleicht kannst du die Zeit nutzen, McGonagall zu fragen, wie man Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Der Look stand ihm ziemlich gut." Diese Erinnerung brachte das erste Lächeln an diesem Tag auf Hermines Gesicht.

Alle drei lachten, als Malfoy herüberblickte, der es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass Hogwarts eine muggelgeborene Hexe als einen Vertreter der Schule schickte. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Akt der Nächstenliebe ihr gegenüber war, oder aber, nur für die Öffentlichkeit in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Eine Art von ‚Wir- lieben- Muggel' Versuch um das Gesicht zu wahren. Entweder das oder Dumbledores goldener Junge hat den Schulleiter dazu angestiftet. Das sähe Potter ähnlich, seine Chance, zu zeigen, dass die Malfoys die Besten waren, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat, zu ruinieren. Als er die drei Gryffindors über etwas hysterisch lachen hörte und er Hermine beobachtete, wie sie ihr dichtes, lockiges Haar über die Schulter warf, hörte er vage, dass Goyle ihn etwas fragte und wurde aus seinen Träumereien herausgerissen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab gefragt, was in dem Brief von deinem Vater stand. Gibt es etwas, was er tun kann um sie daran zu hindern zu gehen?", murmelte Goyle und wies mit seinem Kopf Richtung Gryffindortisch.

Draco richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und fuhr fort sein Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen: „Nein, Vater sagte, es läge nun nicht mehr in seinen Händen." Draco wollte es nicht so erscheinen lassen, als hätte seine Familie weniger Macht als zuvor und fuhr fort: „Aber das ist nur, weil die Reise so kurz bevorsteht. Es ist zu spät die Organisation abzublasen. Er wird scharf-formulierte Briefe für diese Schandtat an alle Schulgouverneure schreiben, das kann ich dir sagen!" Aber Draco wusste, dies würde keinen Unterschied machen.

Doch auch wenn Voldemort am Ende von Dracos viertem Schuljahr wiederauferstanden war, war sein Vater nicht auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen, wie jeder annahm und wie Potter gesagt hatte. Sein Vater wurde natürlich immer noch sehr respektiert, aber die Menschen handelten immer noch zögernd und beängstigt in seiner Nähe, als ob er das geringste Stück Information nehmen würde und damit zu seinem ehemaligen Meister rennen würde. Draco konnte verstehen, dass die Leute sich fürchteten, aber Voldemorts Wiedergeburt war vor einem Jahr. Er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass sein Vater nie bereitwillig ein Teil von so etwas Kaltherzigem wie dem rücksichtslosen Mörder eines unschuldigen Schülers, wie Cedric Diggory, sein konnte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Gleich darauf fühlte er wie ihm jemand auf seine Schulter tippte. Es war Professor McGonagall. „Kommen Sie nun, Mr. Malfoy. Wir müssen den Zug erreichen." Voller Furcht stand Draco widerwillig von seinem Sitz auf und verabschiedete sich von seinen Hauskameraden aus Slytherin. Sie wünschten ihm zum letzten mal Beileid, weil er für so lange Zeit, in der Nähe dieser Granger sein musste. Er ging aus der Großen Halle, als würde er zur Guillotine laufen.

* * *

Eine besorgt aussehende Professor McGonagall und ein arrogant dreinblickender Malfoy warteten schon in der Eingangshalle auf Hermine. Ihre Verabschiedung hatte länger gedauert, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte Ron zum Abschied umarmt und er hatte sie noch etwas mehr geneckt als vorher, da sie mit Malfoy festsitzen würde. Doch das Hänseln störte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass es einfach Rons Art war, zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermissen würde, wenn sie für zwei Monate nicht da war. Dann hatte sie Harry umarmt, ein bisschen länger und etwas fester. Sein unordentliches Haar hatte ihre Nase ein bisschen gekitzelt. Sie hatte tief eingeatmet, denn sie wollte diesen Geruch, der Harry gehörte, nicht vergessen. Alle beide hatten ihr versprochen Eulen zu schicken, aber sie hatte ihre Zweifel, wie lange dieses Versprechen anhalten würde. Sie war einen Schritt von Harry zurückgetreten, hatte ihre zwei besten Freunde angestarrt und hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht, dass einer von ihnen der andere Austauschüler wäre. Sie freute sich noch weniger als Malfoy auf die bevorstehende Zugfahrt, doch sie konnte es fast nicht mehr erwarten Frankreich wiederzusehen und in Beauxbatons zu lernen, da dies wirklich eine große Ehre war, als eine Sechstklässlerin für dieses Programm erwählt worden zu sein. Aber da war etwas irritierendes gewesen, so wie Malfoy sie während des Mittagessens angestarrt hatte. Es war so intensiv gewesen, dass sie vergaß, dass noch immer eine Halle voller Schüler um sie herum waren.

Die Reise begann ziemlich angenehm, aber ohne dass jemand im Abteil auch nur ein Wort sprach. Professor McGonagall besprach nochmals ihre Tagesreise und verließ dann das Abteil um mit dem Zugführer zu sprechen. Hermine und Draco blieben im Abteil zurück. Allein.

Während Professor McGonagall mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, waren Hermine und Draco noch nebeneinander gesessen. Doch bevor die Tür des Abteils auch nur geschlossen war, bewegte sich Hermine auf die andere Seite des Abteils und setzte sich auf den Sitz der Professorin. Das war ein großer Fehler. Draco hatte seine Augen seit etwa den letzten zwanzig Minuten geschlossen und Hermine erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ihn beobachtete als er schlief, so friedlich und bescheiden. Er sah so anders aus, aber nicht in der „er schaut so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft" Art. Hermine bemerkte, wie der Sommer Malfoy verändert hatte. Seine Nase hatte einige Sommersprossen von der gleichen Sonne bekommen, die sein Haar in ein auffallendes Blassblond gebleicht hatte. Als sie sich in Professor McGonagalls Büro angeschrieen hatten, hatte sie bemerkt, dass er gut drei Zoll gewachsen war und seine Stimme sich beachtlich vertieft hatte. Sein Körper hatte sich weiter entwickelt, war reifer geworden. Er passte gut mit seinem Gesicht zusammen, das nicht mehr länger spitz und scharf, sondern glätter und weicher war. Als sie sah, wie sein Kiefer sich an- und wieder entspannte, konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie weich seine Lippen schienen. Und dann sagte sie nochmals zu sich, dass es nicht so wäre, als ob sie nie Zeit damit vergeudet hätte, sein Gesicht auswendig zu lernen. Gott sei Dank sind Harry und Ron nicht hier und sehen das, lächelte sie.

„Weißt du, nur weil du denkst, jemand schläft, macht es nicht weniger gruselig, wenn du ihn seit drei Stunden anglotzt!" Dracos Augenlider schlugen nach oben, als ein wissendes, wichtigtuerisches Grinsen sich quer über sein von der Sonne gebräuntes Gesicht ausbreitete.

Verdammt, er hat mich erwischt! Hermine schalt sich selbst. Sie hatte ihre Augen länger dort verweilen lassen, wo sie nicht sein sollten. Als ihr Gesicht zu einem tiefen Purpurrot errötete, kam sie mit der ersten Sache, die ihr ins Gedächtnis kam, entgegen: „Es waren keine drei Stunden." sie schaute schuldig weg. „Es waren nur ein paar Minuten." Dieses Eingeständnis kam über ihre Lippen, bevor sie es aufhalten konnte und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen als einen nutzlosen Versuch ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, da es schnell einen noch tieferen Farbton bekam.

Dracos Grinsen breitete sich nur noch weiter aus und er konnte der Gelegenheit nicht widerstehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Granger", versicherte er ihr, ohne zu versuchen seine Selbstgefälligkeit zu verbergen, „Ich wäre der letzte Mensch, der jedem erzählen würde, dass du auf mich stehst. Immerhin habe ich ja einen Ruf zu wahren." Er war nicht mehr zu bremsen. "Jedoch muss ich hinzufügen, dass ich etwas überrascht bin. Ich meine, ich sehe teuflisch gut aus, und so", er lehnte sich nach vorne und zog Hermines Hände weg, sodass er direkt in ihr entsetztes Gesicht blicken konnte: „aber ich habe nicht einmal eine abscheulich aussehende Narbe auf meiner Stirn, um dich zu beeindrucken." Aufgrund ihrer Reaktion, wusste er, dass er gerade ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte er nicht erwartet, sie so schnell provozieren zu können. Weasley war schon immer leicht anzustacheln gewesen, aber Hermine war normalerweise härter zu knacken. Er musste wirklich einen wunden Nerv getroffen haben, dachte er. Diese Entdeckung schickte einen plötzlich heftig stechenden Schmerz durch ihn. Sie mag Potter wirklich, erkannte er und aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn. Vielleicht deswegen, weil Hermine nicht die Einzige war, die den ganzen Nachmittag über gestarrt hatte. Tatsächlich war der einzige Grund, wieso er seine Augen vorhin geschlossen hatte, deswegen, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, so wusste er, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, sie zu beobachten. Es war warm im Zug und während Professor McGonagall mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine ihre Schulkleidung abgelegt. Hermine trug nun einen kurzen khakifarbenen Rock und eine weiße Baumwollbluse. Es war die Bluse die es ausmachte. Draco fand diese erstaunlich simplen Kleidungsstücke an Frauen immer extrem sexy und so konnte er seine Augen nicht von Hermine nehmen. Als die Professorin, wie es schien zum hundersten Mal, über ihre Pläne sprach, hörte Hermine nicht auf, während sie neben ihm saß, geistig abwesend, ihre Beine zu überschlagen. Sie hatte ihren Fuß die ganze Zeit auf und ab bewegt, ihr Bein schwang gemächlich auf dem linken Knie. Ihre Beine waren so lang und braungebrannt. Es war hypnotisierend. Und dann hatte ihr Arm in der weißen Baumwollbluse seine Schulter gestriffen und das war einfach zuviel. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte gespürt, wie sie von ihrem Sitz aufsprang und sich zu dem gegenüberliegenden Platz bewegt hatte. Das Abteil schien danach kühler. Als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn anstarrte, drehte sich sein Magen um. Nachdem er sich selbst ausschalt, wegen Hermine Granger so nervös zu werden, wandte er sich letztendlich wieder seinem erprobten und wahren Verhältnis aus Feindseeligkeit zu. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Verdammt, wieso mussten ihre Augen so strahlend sein?

Hermine riss ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und entgegnete ihm mit einer stählerneren Bestimmtheit scharf: „Harry braucht nichts um die Leute zu beeindrucken. Und er braucht niemandem, irgendetwas zu beweisen, weil – Narbe oder nicht – er immer ein besserer Mensch sein wird als du es bist. Und du weißt das!" Als sie Malfoys Gesicht erbleichen sah, fügte sie zu ihrem letzten Kommentar, der ihren Standpunkt klar machen sollte hinzu, „Egal wie viele Menschen du oder dein kostbarer Vater versuchen zu bestechen oder zu schikanieren, damit sie eine andere Denkweise bekommen."

Professor McGonagall schob die Abteiltür auf und wurde zornig bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Die zwei Schüler, die auserwählt wurden Hogwarts' Vortrefflichkeit und Stolz zu repräsentieren, starrten sich mit finsterem Blick an. Das war doch der Gipfel! „Das wars!", schrie sie auf, „Ich habe genug von eurem belanglosen Gezanke und es wird aufhören noch bevor wir einen Fuß aus diesem Zug gesetzt haben." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fügte hinzu: „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich, als ich angab, dass Portschlüssel über so große Distanzen hinweg nicht funktionieren, denn sie tun es sehr wohl. Ich sagte das, weil ich hoffte, dass die lange Zugfahrt euch beiden erlauben würde eure Differenzen ohne mein Einschreiten zu beseitigen. Da keiner von euch willig ist auch nur den geringsten Versuch zu unternehmen, nehme ich an, unmittelbareres Handeln ist hier erforderlich." Sie fing an im Abteil herumzugehen. „An der nächsten Haltestelle, werdet ihr beide mit dem Portschlüssel, den ich für den Notfall mitgebracht habe, nach Hogwarts zurückgeschickt. Ich hatte gehofft es würde nicht zu so einem Ende kommen und ich bin betrübt darüber, dass ihr versagt habt, die Möglichkeit zu sehen, die dieses Programm bietet und euch stattdessen dafür entschieden habt zu streiten und euch gegenseitig unaufhörlich anzustacheln. Nun, nicht mehr. Zwei alternative Personen werden statt euch geschickt und werden mich in Frankreich treffen. Ihr werdet beide nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Diese Ankündigung bewirkte genau die Reaktion, die sie sich erhofft hatte, da es weder Portschlüssel noch Alternativen oder irgendeinen Absicherungsplan oder was auch immer gab.

Draco und Hermine waren gleichzeitig auf den Beinen und bettelten um ihr Recht, da keiner mit der Demütigung, getadelt zu werden und nach ein paar Stunden zurück geschickt zu werden, konfrontiert werden wollte. Professor McGonagall konnte die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sehen. Ihr Bedürfnis, ihre Abscheu für den jeweils anderen zu überwältigen. Draco und Hermine waren zwei der klügsten und viel versprechensten Schülern, die sie je unterrichtet hatte. Das Austauschprogramm war eine herausfordernde zweimonatige Erfahrung und Professor McGonagall wusste, das große Dinge geschehen konnten, wenn die beiden nur zusammenarbeiten würden, anstatt gegen den jeweils anderen. Ihre gemeinsame Arbeit ging über den Gewinn von noch mehr Lob für Hogwarts, hinaus. Wenn ein reinblütiger Zauberer (und zudem ein Malfoy) mit einer muggelgeborenen Hexe, Seite an Seite arbeiten und eine vereinigte Front für ihre Schule repräsentieren konnten, so wusste Professor McGonagall, gab es Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

Nachdem sie versprochen hatten, sich gut zu benehmen, geschworen hatten nicht zu streiten und ihr ein brandneues Sortiment Schreibfedern (Höflichkeit von Malfoy) angeboten hatten, täuschte Professor McGonagall vor, dass diese Argumente sie beeinflussten. Aber im Stillen dankte sie ihren guten Sternen. Letztendlich hatte sie die beiden beruhigt und auf ihre Plätze gebracht. Dann setzte sie den strengsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den sie aufbringen konnte. „In Ordnung, ihr könnt beide bleiben." Beiden Schülern entfuhr ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, während Professor McGonagall heimlich dasselbe tat. Sie warfen sich einen kurzen behutsamen Blick zu und blickten dann schnell wieder weg. Hermine grub in ihrer Tasche und holte ein großes Buch über _Die Magische Geschichte Frankreichs_ heraus und vergrub ihren Kopf kurz danach in das Buch, ohne es zu wagen aufzuschauen, während Draco ungerührt aus dem Fenster starrte und nicht ein einziges Mal riskierte seiner Mitreisenden einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Professor McGonagall wusste, dass die nächsten zwei Monate ein solches Abenteuer für ihre zwei Schüler werden würden und das große Schritte in Richtung, ein Bündnis zu erstellen, gemacht werden könnten. Daraufhin seufzte sie leise, so lang sich die Beiden nicht zuerst gegenseitig umbringen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Anmerkung: _

Guillotine – Fallbeil, ein Gerät, mit dem man früher Menschen geköpft hat


	2. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 2 · · ·**

****

Als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen, entdeckte Professor McGonagall einen großen, gutaussehenden Zauberer mit glänzenden schwarzen Haaren und einem äußerst scharf geschnittenem aber liebenswürdigen Gesicht. „Professor Lemieux", lächelte sie süß, „Es bereitet mit großes Vergnügen Sie wiederzusehen. Es ist schon viel zu lange her."

Sie umarmten sich wie alte Freunde und dann stellte sie ihn ihren Schülern vor. „Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, dies ist Professor Lemieux. Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst an der Beauxbatons Academy und er ist ein hervorragender Ausbilder." Professor Lemieux lächelte, anscheinend fühlte er sich geschmeichelt. „Ihr habt beide das Glück von ihm unterrichtet zu werden, auch wenn es nur für zwei Monate ist. Ich habe schon vor Jahren versucht ihn zu überreden, etwas Zeit in Hogwarts zu verbringen um zu unterrichten. Aber er lehnte immer höflich ab."

Seine Stimme war tief aber weich, als er die Komplimente erwiderte: „Du bist zu freundlich _Menaivra_. Es freut mich, dass dieses Programm auf die Beine gestellt wurde, sodass wir noch einmal an der gleichen Schule unterrichten können." Er schüttelte Hermine und Draco die Hand und lächelte, „Wisst ihr Schüler eigentlich, dass Professor McGonagall früher an Beauxbatons unterrichtet hatte, nachdem sie von Hogwarts abging?" Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco waren von diesen Neuigkeiten verblüfft. Es war für beide schwer sich Minerva McGonagall in irgendeinem anderen Klassenzimmer, als in ihrem Verwandlungsraum vorzustellen, und dazu auch noch als eine junge Lehrerin.

Auf ihrem Weg zur Schule erzählte Professor Lemieux Hermine und Draco alles über Professor McGonagalls früheren Unterricht in Beauxbatons. Es schien, als wären sie und ihr neuer Zauberkunstlehrer sehr alte, sehr innige Freunde gewesen. Die zwei lachten und schwelgten in alten Erinnerungen, während die Kutsche sie zur Schule fuhr.

Hermine war sehr erfreut solch einen netten und bezaubernden Lehrer an der neuen Schule kennenzulernen. Es war sehr leicht ihn zu verstehen, wenn er sprach, da er nur einen Hauch französischen Akzents hatte. Er sprach all ihre Namen etwas anders aus, aber sie dachte, es war wirklich ziemlich niedlich..._Menaivra, erminee, Drahco_. Sie hatte den französischen Akzent schon immer für sehr romantischen gehalten.

Ihre magische Kutsche erklomm sich ihren Weg den Berg hinauf bis sie die Spitze erreichten. Professor Lemieux murmelte ein paar Worte und die Kutsche hielt an. Die Aussicht in das unter ihnen liegende Tal war wahrhaftig zauberhaft. Die Beauxbatons Academy war ein eindrucksvolles, blendend schönes Schloss. Es war schwer ihre Ehrfurcht zu verbergen, als Draco und Hermine zum ersten Mal einen Fuß auf das Gelände setzten. Mit seinen saftig grünen Wiesen und den vielen Türmchen, sah Beauxbatons aus wie ein Märchenschloss aus einem Bilderbuch. Es hatte sogar einen Burggraben, der das Schloss mit einer Zugbrücke, die über ihm verlief, umgab um den Gesamteindruck noch zu mehr zu unterstreichen.

Professor Lemieux erklärte ihnen, dass ihre Zimmer im VIP Flügel des Schlosses wären, die normalerweise für Offiziere des französischen Ministeriums und anderer wichtiger Leute reserviert waren. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, aber alle Türen führten in einen Gemeinschaftsbereich mit Couchen, Sesseln, Stühlen und Schreibtischen fürs Lernen. Er gab ihnen einen Wink, ihm durch den Rest des VIP Flügels zu folgen, sodass er ihnen eine kurze Führung geben konnte. Aber Hermines Blick war sofort auf die zwei großen Glastüren, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gerichtet. Der neue Professor hatte ausführlich von dem prächtigen Garten, der um ihre Terrasse herumwuchs berichtet und Hermine war zu gespannt um zu warten. Sie lief hinüber, drückte die großen Messingtürgriffe hinunter und stieß beide Türenflügel nach außen auf. Die wunderbarste Überraschung erwartete sie. Auf einer der schmiedeeisernen Geländer thronte eine große, schneeweiße Eule, mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein befestigt und schrie glücklich. „Hedwig!", schrie Hermine auf, „Was für ein Anblick!" Nach einer solch langen und anstrengenden Zugfahrt war Hermine überglücklich etwas zu sehen, was sie an ihre Freunde in Hogwarts erinnerte. Das sah Harry ähnlich, der besser als jeder andere wusste, wie es war von seinen Freunden getrennt zu sein und gezwungen zu werden in unmittelbarer Nähe mit seinen Feinden zu leben. Sie rannte aufgeregt zu Hedwig hinüber und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Kopf um sie von dem zugestellten Brief zu befreien.

Draco war ihr auf die Terrasse hinaus gefolgt und verdrehte die Augen als er Harrys Eule, die auf Hermine wartete, erblickte. „Mein Gott, Granger", sagte er gedehnt, „Du bist erst seit zwei Stunden weg. Wie werden es Potter und Weasley schaffen zwei Monate lang ohne dich auszukommen?" Er deutete auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Ich wette da sind sogar ein paar feuchte Stellen auf dem Pergament, wo die Tränen deines Knutschi-bärchens drauf fielen, während er einige dämliche Liebesgedichte schrieb, die davon handeln, wie sehr er dich vermissen wird." Hermine war zu beschäftigt das Pergamentstück zu lesen, um darauf zu achten, dass Draco hinter sie getreten war.

_Liebe Hermine!_

Ich hoffe die Zugfahrt war ok. Ron und ich haben eine Wette abgeschlossen, wie lange es wohl dauert, bis du anfängst ein Buch zu lesen. Ron schätze fünf Minuten. Aber ich wette dass du und Draco erst einen Streit hattet und Professor McGonagall ihn abbrach, indem sie Draco in einen Blutegel verwandelte. Das Letztere vielleicht nicht, aber man kann ja noch träumen, oder? Der Verlierer muss ein ganzes Tablett von Hagrids Sirupkeksen essen. Nun gut, ich dachte du würdest gern ein freundliches Gesicht sehen, wenn du in Beauxbatons ankommst. Schicke Hedwig mit einer Antwort zurück, wenn du eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommst.

_Harry _

Sie lächelte in sich hinein als sie seinen Brief noch einmal las. Die Vorstellung von Rons Gesichtsausdruck, der die ganzen Kekse aufessen musste war einfach zu lustig. Plötzlich konnte sie Draco hinter sich stehen fühlen, seine Brust drückte gegen ihren Rücken als er seinen Kopf bewegte um über ihre linke Schulter zu blicken. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr. Bevor er um Hermine herumfassen und ihr den Brief wegschnappen konnte, presste sie das Pergament schnell an ihre Brust und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Malfoy?", schrie sie, „Dieser Brief ist privat. Wie kannst du es wagen..."

„Entspann dich Granger, entspann dich.", seufzte er gelangweilt als er sich auf ein bequemes Liegesofa fallen ließ und seine Hände hinter dem Kopf platzierte, „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Mich kümmert es wirklich nicht was dein kleiner Freund zu sagen hat. Wenn ich es gelesen hätte, wäre mir wahrscheinlich speiübel von seinen ekelhaft süßen Getue geworden. Das Zugmenü war nicht besonders gut. Ich möchte es wirklich nicht noch einmal vorgesetzt bekommen."

„Hör auf das zu sagen!"

„Was? Ich würde mich wirklich übergeben, wenn ich der Unglückliche wäre, der Potters unbeholfene Versuche in der Dichtkunst zu lesen müsste."

„Nein. Hör auf Harry als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Wir sind nicht zusammen", erklärte Hermine und hielt danach inne. „Wir waren es nie." Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie zu viele Informationen preisgegeben, blickte schnell weg und verstaute den Brief sorgfältig im Umschlag.

Aber Draco dachte nicht daran, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Ohh, armes kleines Schlammblut- Granger kann den großen und mächtigen Harry Potter nicht dazu bringen, sich für sie zu interessieren." Mit einer Spur von Verachtung fügte er hinzu: „Wie Schade."

Die nackte Wahrheit war, dass Draco Recht hatte. Letztes Jahr hatte sie angefangen zu glauben, Harry könnte „der Richtige" sein. Und warum auch nicht? Es war logisch, dass sie gut zusammenpassen würden und Hermine war nichts anderes als logisch. Er respektierte sie, schätze ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn und behandelte sie wie eine Gleichberechtigte, aber Hermine wollte mehr. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl spüren. Der Einzige, bei dem es genügte, nur seine Stimme zu hören um so schnelles Herzklopfen zu bekommen, dass ihr davon schwindelig wird. Der Einzige, der all die schlimmen Dinge, die im Laufe eines Tages geschehen aus deinen Gedanken wischt, in dem Augenblick, in dem du dieses bestimmte Lächeln siehst. Es machte Sinn, dass Harry derjenige sein sollte, der sie all diese Dinge fühlen lassen konnte. Sie waren seit über fünf Jahren beste Freunde. Er kannte all ihre seltsamen Angewohnheiten und sie seine. Sie hatten sich in guten und schlechten Zeiten erlebt und sie beide bewunderten einander enorm.

Jedoch wusste sie auch, dass dies nie zwischen ihnen beiden passieren würde. Jedes Mal, wenn Hermine Harry in ihrem fünften Jahr beobachtet hatte, blickte er zu Cho. Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, wieso Harry so an Cho interessiert war. Sie, die hübsch und beliebt war und alle diese Eigenschaften besaß, die Teenager Zauberer schätzten. Hermine hatte gehofft, dass in den Sommerferien ihre Schwärmerei für ihn abflauen würde, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn im Zug gesehen hatte, fühlte Hermine abermals wie sich ihr Herz beschleunigen. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso sie so eifrig darauf war endlich nach Frankreich zu kommen. Sie brauchte Ablenkung, etwas, oder jemanden der ihre Gedanke von Harry fernhielt.

Das Gefühl von Dracos eisigem Starren riss Hermine aus ihren Träumereien. „Wir sind nur gute Freunde. Das ist alles. Ende der Geschichte."

„Nur Freunde, was? Ich habe diese kleine, etwas zu lange Umarmung, die du Potter in der Eingangshalle in Hogwarts gegeben hast, gesehen. Freunde umarmen sich nicht so."

„Wie sollst du das auch wissen, du blöder Scheißkerl. Du hast nicht einmal Freunde, nicht einmal einen, der freiwillig in deine Nähe kommen würde!" Mittlerweile schrie sie. Draco schien immer genau zu wissen, wie er sie anstacheln konnte.

Die Türen zur Terrasse öffneten sich und Professor Lemieux, gefolgt von einer entsetzt dreinblickenden Professor McGonagall, kamen heraus. Sie wurden nicht mal fünf Minuten alleingelassen und starrten sich schon wieder finster an. Unruhe überkam Professor McGonagall und sie wandte sich schlagartig zu Professor Lemieux um. „Vielen Dank, Professor, dass sie so freundlich waren und uns unsere Unterkünfte gezeigt haben. Sie sind wirklich ausgesprochen fein. Aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, hätte ich gerne ein paar Minuten mit meinen Schülern allein, bevor wir uns für das ‚Willkommens-Fest' für heute Abend fertig machen." Professor Lemieux nickte höflich. Er hieß Professor McGonagall nochmals willkommen und äußerte seine besten Wünsche für eine wundervolle und lehrreiche Erfahrung, die sie hier machen sollten, genauso wie die Grüße der Schüler aus Beauxbatons. Er ging durch die Türen wieder hinein und schloss sie sanft hinter sich. Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Draco und Hermine herum. Sie wies ihnen an sich zu setzen und trat vor sie, als würde sie Truppen in eine Schlacht führen. „Heute Abend ist ein sehr wichtiger Abend", begann sie, „Euer Verhalten und Auftreten, dass ihr heute Abend zeigt, wird für die kommenden zwei Monate entscheidend sein." Um sicher zu sein, dass ihre Worte nicht auf taube Ohren trafen, sah sie jeden der beiden scharf an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Daraus folgt, dass im Verlauf des Abends keine Feindschaft an den Tag gelegt wird, es kein Schmollen, geschweige denn ein Augenverdrehen gibt. Stattdessen werdet ihr nur ein freundliches Lächeln zeigen, ist das klar?"

Draco und Hermine schauten sich zögernd an und nickten dann. „Gut", sagte Professor McGonagall, „Dann geht jetzt in eure Zimmer und macht euch frisch. Wir werden uns in genau fünfundvierzig Minuten in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum treffen um zum Fest hinunterzugehen und es wäre besser, ihr übt euer Lächeln. Mir ist es egal, ob ihr die nächsten fünfundvierzig Minuten damit verbringt, es vor dem Spiegel zu üben."

Draco erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl um in sein Zimmer zu gehen, doch Hermine blieb zurück um noch einen kurzen Dankesbrief an Harry mit Hedwig zurückzusenden. Sie erzählte ihm alles über die Zugfahrt, außer den ganzen „Starr-" Vorkommnissen und dass er die Wette gewonnen hatte. Außerdem schrieb sie ihm noch, er solle ein Bild von Ron machen, wie er gerade die Kekse aß, damit sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Sie richtete ein „Hallo" an Ron und all die anderen Gryffindors aus und bat ihn bald zurückzuschreiben. Als Hermine Hedwig davonfliegen sah, wünschte sich ein Teil von ihr auch mit zurückfliegen zu können.

* * *

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Hermine es liebte im Unterricht mitzuarbeiten. Sie lernte hart und wusste wie sie antworten musste. Sie konnte sich selbst vorbereiten. In der Klasse war sie von ihren Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor umgeben und die, die sie anstarrten waren ziemlich wenige. Das Beauxbatons Fest würde anders sein. Hermine hatte sich noch nie wohl dabei gefühlt vor einer Menschenmasse von Fremden zu stehen. Der Druck des heutigen Abends verschlimmerte ihre Ängste. Die meisten Beauxbatons Bewohner hatten noch nie zuvor einen Schüler aus Hogwarts gesehen und ob sie es wollte oder nicht, Hermine war die Personifikation eines „Hogwarts- Mädchens". Ihre folgenden Meinungen von ihr und all den Mädchen ihrer Schule, würde die Basis für ihre Repräsentation sein. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Raum betrat, würden sie alle die gleichen Dinge denken: _Ist sie intelligent? Ist sie eingebildet? Trägt sie schöne Umhänge? Ist sie hübsch?_ Die ganze Beauxbatons Academy würde sie ansehen und ihre Hälse verrenken um einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. All diese Aufmerksamkeit. All diese Leute. All diese starrenden Augen, die darauf warteten, dass sie stolperte und auf die Nase fiel um sich damit zur Lachnummer machen würde.

Hermine stand außerhalb der Speisehalle und zupfte nervös an ihrem neuen burgunder farbenen Umhang und versuchte eine nicht existierende Falte zu glätten um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. Bevor sich die Türen öffneten, blickte sie kurz verstohlen zu Draco und fühlte sich besser. Er fuhr sich nervös mit seinen langen Fingern durch sein weiches, blondes Haar um sicher zu sein das es nirgends abstand. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete langsam über den Mund aus. _Also hat er doch ein paar menschliche Züge_, dachte sie und lächelte in sich hinein.

Der Abend schritt angenehm voran. Hermine und Draco mussten nebeneinander sitzen und der Abend verlief überraschenderweise ohne Zwischenfälle. Obwohl sie keinen Small Talk betrieben, saßen doch einige ihrer neuen Lehrer in der Nähe und hielten das Gespräch in Gang. Dennoch schafften sie es zu kleinen Höflichkeiten: Kannst du mir bitte das Salz reichen, kannst du mir bitte den Brotkorb geben und ähnliches. Eine kleine aber unerwartete Überraschung ereignete sich während sie ihren after-dinner Tee zubereiteten. Als Hermine und Draco zur gleichen Zeit nach dem Zucker griffen, striff seine Hand ihre. Seine Hand verweilte zu ihrer angenehmen Wärme hingezogen einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann zog er seine Hand ruckartig zurück und steckte sie unter den Tisch. Hermine löffelte etwas Zucker in den Tee und stellte ihn vor Draco, der immer noch in ihre kurze unbeabsichtigte Berührung vertieft war und ihr dankte. "Keine Ursache", erwiderte sie und dachte sich zum ersten Mal seit sie McGonogalls Büro betreten hatte, dass sie imstande wäre die nächsten zwei Monate zu ertragen.

Nachdem Tee, stellte Madame Maxime Hermine und Draco einigen Beauxbatons Schülern vor. Da waren verschiedene Mädchen, die freundlich waren und mit Hermine und Draco lebendig sprachen. Aber hauptsächlich mit Draco. Hermine dachte sie hätte eine gute Auffassungsgabe der französischen Sprache, da sie einige Sommer in Frankreich verbracht hatte und seit sie wusste das sie für den Austausch genommen wurde, hatte sie sich sogar einige Muggel Bücher „Französisch sprechen wie ein Einheimischer" gekauft. Doch trotz ihrer guten Vorbereitung hatte Hermine Probleme der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Draco, auf der anderen Seite schien perfekt und leicht mit den Mädchen zu sprechen, vor allem mit Isabel. Sie war schlank, hatte hellblondes Haar, Beine wie eine Gazelle und Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Hermine konnte das neidische Gefühl nicht stoppen. Offensichtlich hatte sie auch noch ein paar Figur- Zauber auf Lager. Draco genoss es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und sprach mit Leichtigkeit mit Isabel, wie verblüffend die Schule war und wie er sich freute sie morgen im Unterricht zu sehen. Das war das Einzige, das Hermine von der Unterhaltung verstand. Zwischen diesem ganzen Haareschmeißen und Augengeklimper wurde es Hermine leicht übel. Doch dann fühlte sie eine freundliche Hand auf ihrem Arm.

"Endschuldigeh", lächelte der fremde Junge. "Wie gefällt Ihnen Beauxbatons, Miz Granger?" Dankbar für jede Ablenkung von Dracos unverfrorenen Flirtversuchen drehte sie sich um, um festzustellen, wem diese beruhigende Stimme gehörte und erblickte den schönsten Anblick, den sie je gesehen hatte. Er war groß und dünn wie Harry, aber nicht so schlaksig und sein Haar war dunkelbraun. Sein Lächeln hätte ihre Eltern glücklich gemacht, da er perfekte weiße Zähne hatte und ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren. Ihre Augen wanderten höher und erblickten hinter Brillengläsern leuchtend ozeanblaue Augen. Er sah sie fragend an. „Miz Granger, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Hermine errötete, sammelte sich aber gleich wieder und antwortete: „Klar, mir geht's gut. Danke!" Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sagte: „ Nenn mich doch bitte Hermine." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie zärtlich. Als sein Gesicht sich erneut in ein atemberaubendes Lächeln verwandelte, fühlte Hermine ein Prickeln bis in die Fußspitzen. „Es ist mir eine Freude dich zu treffen, ermine. Ich heiße Phillippe Hasley. Ich offe das es in Ordnung ist, dass wir Englisch reden. Ich plane deinem Land einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn ich Beauxbatons verlasse, deshalb möchte ich meinen Wortschatz prüfen.

Hermine lächelte strahlend zurück und konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz einen Purzelbaum schlug. Der französische Akzent machte ihn noch anziehender. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam sie: „Oh nein, das ist schon ok. Dein Englisch ist exzellent. Hast du viel dafür lernen müssen?" Damit begann für Hermine die beste Unterhaltung, die sie seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte. Phillip war ein wundervoller und aufmerksamer Zuhörer, der ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Er war sehr charmant. Sehr bald, existierte der Rest im Raum für Hermine nicht mehr und es gab nur noch sie und ihn.

Der Klang von Hermines Lachen lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit abrupt von Isabel ab. Er blickte in die Richtung aus der das Lachen kam und ein Hauch von Ekel huschte über sein Gesicht. Das dunkle, ungekämmte Haar, die Brillengläser und wie sich Hermine zu ihm lehnte um zu hören was er sagte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Idiot?" Die Wörter flogen ihm aus dem Mund, bevor er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte.

Isabel folgte seinem starren Blick und erklärte in perfektem Englisch: „Ach, das ist Phillippe. Er wird für das französische Nationalteam spielen, wenn er seinen Abschluss hat. Er ist der beste Jäger den Beauxbatons seit über fünfzig Jahren hat. Er ist ein ziemlicher Charmeur." Sie grinste wissend: „Es scheint er hat Gefallen an deiner Schulfreundin gefunden." Anschließend schmollte sie mit einem besorgten Blick: „Dieses Mädchen ist nicht etwa deine Freundin, oder?"

Mit einem erschrockenen Blick erklärte er etwas zu nachdrücklich: „ Granger? Meine Freundin? Auf keinen Fall!" Er zwang seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner neuen Freundin zurück. „ Isabel, dein Englisch ist großartig! Wo hast du das gelernt?" Er war so damit beschäftigt Hermine und das Harry-Ebenbild zu beobachten, dass er Isabels Antwort gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

* * *

Von außen betrachtet schien Draco sich gut der neuen Schule, Kultur und den neuen Leuten anzupassen, aber in seinem Inneren war es nicht so und Hermine machte die Sache nicht leichter. Es war erst Montag, doch jeden Morgen kam eine Flut von verschiedenen Eulen für sie, braune, gelbbraune, graue und auch diese kleine Maus mit Flügeln, die sie „Pig" nannte. Warum ausgerechnet „Pig", wusste er auch nicht. Natürlich war da auch Harrys Schneeeule, die hier ständig ihren Wohnsitz zu haben schien um Draco immer mehr zu beunruhigen. Jeden Tag seit ihrer Ankunft erhielt Hermine etwas von ihren Freunden aus Hogwarts und er, Draco bekam nichts. Gar nichts!

Nicht einmal etwas von seinen Eltern. Er hatte jeden Tag den Ausdruck in Hermines Augen von Triumph zu Mitleid wechseln sehen, als die Posteulen hereinstürzten und jeden Tag war Draco der Einzige, der mit leeren Händen den Tisch verließ. Ein Schlammblut bemitleidet einen Malfoy. Es war absurd. Aber Draco konnte an diesem Morgen seine Verbitterung nicht verbergen als Hedwig wie immer erschein und eine Nachricht von Harry und Co trug. „Granger, könntest du deinem Fanclub bitte fragen, ob sie all die Eulen reduzieren könnten? Die hören gar nicht mehr auf ihre Federn in mein Frühstück fallen zu lassen und diese eine geistesgestörte, die aussieht wie ein kleiner flaumiger Ball versucht die ganze Zeit mir auf den Kopf zu picken. Was müssen dir die ganzen Leute denn so Wichtiges mitteilen?"

Hermine konnte seine Frustration fühlen, sodass sie seine Kommentare über sich ergehen ließ, ohne schneidende Bemerkungen zurückzuwerfen. Seine schon weniger- als- bezaubernde Laune, hatte sich verschlechtert, nachdem er Phillippe getroffen hatte. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die sich Hermine nicht erklären konnte, hatte Draco eine sofortige Abneigung gegen ihn entwickelt. Als Madame Maxime die beiden jungen Männer einander vorgestellt hatte, hatte Draco Phillippe einfach nur finsteren angestarrt, was er, so dachte Hermine, eigentlich für Harry und Ron reservierte. Hermine hatte besorgt darauf gewartet, dass dieses erste Treffen vorüber war; da Draco immer das Schlimmste aus ihr herausholte und sie von Phillippe sehr angetan war. Er erinnerte sie so sehr an Harry, außer das Phillippe mehr Gelassenheit und Selbstvertrauen hatte. Tatsächlich erinnerte er Hermine auf diese Weise eher an Draco. Sie dachte an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck am Abend und wusste dass er immer noch keine Eulen erhielt, sodass sie es für das Beste hielt, ihn nicht aufzuregen.

Draco versuchte nicht einmal den sauren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen als er seine Rühreier ziellos auf seinem Teller herumschob. In diesem Moment dachte auch er an Phillippe, aber aus einem anderen Grund. _Auch noch dieses verdammte ‚Glück'_, beschwerte er sich im Stillen. _Endlich komme ich von Potter weg nur um ein paar Stunden später sein Double kennenzulernen. Und dieser ist sogar noch schlimmer. Ich wette er ist ein Wichser, so wie Potter_. Es gab etwas an diesem neuen Kerl, dass Draco absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Es war mehr als nur die Ähnlichkeit zu Harry. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Hermine, die Phillippe gerade quer durch den Speisesaal anstarrte. Er schmollte und schleuderte seine Gabel auf sein kaum angerührtes Frühstück. „Ich habe meinen Appetit verloren", ließ er verlauten.

Die Lehrerin beobachtete ihre Schüler verwundert. Sie hatte das ganzen Wochenende über mehrere Versuche unternommen Hermine und Draco in ein Gespräch mit ihr zu vertiefen, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war Montag Morgen und sie waren dabei, ihren ersten Unterrichtstag in Beauxbatons anzutreten. Draco und Hermines ehrlichen Worten zufolge, hatten sie aufgehört ihre Feindschaft öffentlich zu zeigen, aber dieses endlos lange Stillschweigen war genauso schlimm. Sie hatte gehofft, die gesellige Atmosphäre und die Aufregung des Begrüßungsfestes würde sie etwas lockerer werden lassen, aber dies war nicht der Fall. Also probierte sie einen neuen Weg. „Hat einer von Ihnen schon darüber nachgedacht, welche historischen Orte Sie auf unseren Ausflügen besuchen möchten?" Aber anstatt eines Gesprächs, boten sich der Lehrerin verblüffte Mienen. „Was ist? Hören Sie auf mich so anzustarren, als wären gerade Hinkepacks auf meinem Kopf gelandet. Ich sah Sie ein Buch über die magisch- französische Gesichte lesen, Hermine. Sie müssten ein paar Vorschläge haben, wie Ihre Präsentation beginnen soll."

Hermines Gesicht wurde völlig weiß und sie sprang aus ihrem Sitz. Draco schien genauso überrascht. „Welche Ausflüge, Professor?", fragte Hermine nervös und blickte kurz zu Draco. „Und ich weiß gar nichts von einer Präsentation." Das war wirklich schrecklich. Eine von Hermines größten Ängsten war, nicht vorbereitet zu sein. „Also wirklich. Ihr meint, dass ist ein großer Schock für euch?", gab Professor McGonagall ungläubig zurück. „Wie viele Male habe ich mit euch Reisepläne besprochen? Aber ich schätze es ist schwer sich auf Einzelheiten zu konzentrieren, wenn eure Gedanken immer damit beschäftigt sind das Ableben des anderen zu planen." Wütend und streng blickend stellte sie klar: „In Ordnung. Dann also noch einmal."

„Dieses Austauschprogramm war, nachdem Ihr-wisst-schon-wer die letzten Jahre immer stärker geworden ist, zum Stillstand gekommen. Das französische Ministerium war um die Unversehrtheit Hogwarts bekümmert, da die Schule nicht nur Tom Riddles Vorliebe für die Dunklen Künste nicht erkannt, sondern ihn obendrein auch noch zum Schulsprecher ernannt hatte. Der Beauxbatons Academy Ausschuss bemerkte, dass jegliche Verbindung zu Hogwarts, ihre eigenes Land und ihre Zauberer der Gefahr aussetzten könnte. So wurde das Austauschprogramm abgebrochen.

Als das Trimagische Turnier in solch verhängnisvollen Umständen endete, gelobten beide, das britische und das französische Ministerium, vergangene Fehler nicht zu wiederholen. Unterstützt von Madame Maxime und Professor Dumbledore, wurde das Austauschprogramm zwischen den beiden Schulen wieder eingeführt, allerdings nur auf Probezeit. Das ist das erste Jahr. Das Programm wird für seine Verdienste und Wirksamkeit, feste Verbindungen zwischen zwei Gesellschaften zu schließen, geschätzt. Jetzt kommen Sie dazu.

In sechs Wochen wird es ein Treffen zwischen den beiden Ministeriumsoberhäuptern geben. Von den Austauschschülern beider Schulen wird erwartet, dass sie Präsentationen über ihre Erlebnisse vortragen. Wir werden Exkursionen zu wichtigen Plätzen unternehmen, um euch ein wenig Kultur außerhalb der Schule zu zeigen. Diese Exkursionen werden sowohl erzieherisch als auch zur Erholung sein. Die Austauschschüler in Hogwarts werden auch einige Sehenswürdigkeiten Englands besuchen. Die Informationen, die Sie uns beschaffen, werden ausschlaggebend sein, ob das Programm fortgesetzt wird, ob es mehr als acht Wochen dauern soll, ob mehr Schüler hinzugezogen werden sollen, etc. Klingelt es bei keinem von Ihnen beiden? Nicht einmal bei Ihnen, Mrs. Granger?" Beide Schüler schüttelten sprachlos ihre Köpfe. Sie wussten, dass sie die „Reisepläne" endlos oft wiederholt hatte, aber ihre Reden waren immer sofort nach Dracos und Hermines Streitereien gewesen. Es war einfach leichter über sie hinwegzuhören, wenn sie das tat.

Draco fand seine Sprache zuerst wieder: „Also, Sie haben gesagt, jeder muss eine Rede vor ein paar Ministeroffizieren halten, wie wir Beauxbatons finden?"

„Nun, nicht ganz." Professor McGonagall rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ihr beide werdet zusammen arbeiten, um nur eine Präsentation vorzustellen."

Nun war alle Farbe aus Hermines Gesicht gewichen. Sie fingen an von den umliegenden Tischen verwunderte Blicke zu bekommen. Professor McGonagall versuchte ihre anwachsende Spannung zu verringern und sprach sanft mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln: „Bevor einer von Ihnen aus der Haut fährt, erinnert Sie sich bitte daran, dass Sie Vertreter aus Hogwarts sind, und das während eines sehr kritischen Zeitpunkts. Es ist für beide Schulen sinnvoller nur eine Präsentation anstatt vier verschiedener zu zeigen. Das Zaubereiministerium denkt auch, dass es ein besserer Weg ist, den Stolz der Schule aufrechtzuerhalten, indem man die Schüler an einem gemeinsamen Projekt arbeiten lässt." Ihre Stimme wurde ein bisschen hastiger und sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihnen: „Offensichtlich hatten sie keinen Schimmer, mit was sie es hier zu tun haben, aber wie auch immer, Sie werden dieses Projekt zusammen machen, und Sie werden eine vereinte Front während der Konferenz zeigen. Ist das klar?"

Hermine wurde es letztendlich klarer. „Diese Ausflüge...", begann sie. Professor McGonagall schien erstaunt über ihr überaus ruhiges Verhalten, also begann sie nochmals: „Diese Exkursionen, über die Sie sprachen, Professor. Nicht nur wir werden daran teilnehmen, richtig? Einige der Beauxbatonsschüler können mit uns kommen, oder?" Sie blickte noch einmal kurz zu Philippes Tisch hinüber.

Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Mein Gott, Granger. Ist das alles woran du denken kannst? Weiß dein Franzose eigentlich über die kleinen Liebesbriefe von Potter?" Er versuchte keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sagte deshalb in einem eindringlichen Flüsterton: „Weißt du nicht, was das bedeutet? Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. An _einem_ Projekt. Du und ich. Allein. Ohne uns gegenseitig umzubringen." Er blickte kurz zu Professor McGonagall. „Aber ernsthaftes Verstümmeln ist noch drin, oder?"

Hermine fasste sich wieder und fauchte zurück: „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, was wir machen müssen. Ich dachte einfach nur, es wäre nett einen anständigen Menschen zum unterhalten dabeizuhaben anstatt eines zügellosen sich-selbst-liebenden Schuftes, der Draco Malfoy heißt." Und dann lächelte sie ihn süß an, während Draco vor Zorn rot anlief.

„Gott sei Dank!", rief Professor McGonagall als die Schulglocke läutete und damit das Ende des Frühstücks und damit der Beginn des Unterrichts signalisierte wurde. Als Hermine und Draco sich missmutig hinunterbeugten um ihre Bücher und Schulsachen zusammen zusammeln, wusste Professor McGonagall, dass diese Diskussion noch lang nicht zu Ende sein würde.

* * *

Am Ende ihres ersten Unterrichttages hatte Hermine das Gefühl, das ihr alles über den Kopf wächst. Am Ende der Woche wusste sie es. Zuerst dachte sie, es war nur Nervosität oder Angst, aber sie hatte nun fast schon die erste Woche hinter sich und die Angelegenheit hatte sich immer noch nicht geklärt. Das einzige Fach, in dem sie sich wohl fühlte war Verwandlung, weil Professor McGonagall es unterrichtete und Hermine verstand, was gesagt wurde. All die anderen Fächer wurden in Französisch unterrichtet und während ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde (Zauberkunst), traf sie die harte Realität, fortgeschrittenen Zauberunterricht in einer Sprache, die nicht die Eigene war zu wählen, wie ein Klatscher. Sie wusste, dass sie geschriebenes Französisch besser verstand als gesprochenes. Zu wissen, dass sie alles was sie brauchen würde aus Büchern lernen konnte, hielt einen kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung in ihr am Leben. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie auch, das ihre Bücher allein nicht ausreichen würden. Hören und Sprechen waren zwei zusammengehörenden Teile. Philippe würde ihr sicher helfen, wenn sie ihn fragen würde, aber ihr Stolz hielt sie davon ab. Sie wollte Philippe beeindrucken und ihm keinen Grund geben an ihr zu zweifeln. Zudem war die Zukunft dieses Programms nicht einmal garantiert. Sie wollte das Austauschprogramm nicht gefährden, nur weil sie in ihrem Bewertungsschreiben etwas übertrieben hatte, was die flüssige Anwendung der französischen Sprache anging. Draco andererseits, schien sich in seiner neuen Umgebung wohl zu fühlen. Während Hermine sich stark darauf konzentrieren musste, was die Lehrer sprachen und, so gut sie konnte, fieberhaft Notizen mitschreiben musste, schien Draco so kühl, zurückhaltend und durch nichts durcheinanderzubringend wie immer. Als sie ihn in Geschichte der Zauberei beobachtete, während er Fragen mit Leichtigkeit beantwortete, huschte der willkürlicher Gedanken durch Hermines Kopf, dass sie ihn um Hilfe fragen könnte. _Ich muss wirklich verzweifelt sein_, dachte sie sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden. 

Draco beobachtet sie jede Nacht, während sie in ihre Büchern vertieft war und eifrig lernte, als wären es die letzten Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen anstatt der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Er wusste, Hermine war die beste Schülerin in ihrer Klasse, jeder wusste es. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel sie lernte. Professor McGonagall hatte für beide jeden Tag Pflichtlernzeiten in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum „vorgeschlagen", während der sie nicht unterbrochen oder gestört werden würden. Jede Nacht blieb Hermine länger im Gemeinschaftsraum, ihre Nase immer im gleichen Buch vertieft. Im Geheimen dachte Draco, es wäre ein tollkühner Versuch, ihn und Hermine zum zusammenarbeiten zu bringen. Die ersten paar Nächte war er von Hermines Fleiß ziemlich beeindruckt. Er beobachtete sie, während sie ihre Haare gedankenlos um die Finger wickelte, auf ihrem Kopf anhäufte, um sie dann wieder über ihre Schultern fallen zu lassen und sich ihre Lippen in Frustration kräuselten. Er war so damit beschäftigt, sie zu beobachten, dass er nie auf das große Buch geachtet hatte, dessen Seiten sie andauernd vor- und zurückblätterte, bis zu einem Spätnachmittag am Donnerstag.

Er räkelte sich auf einer der Couchen und stierte vor sich hin. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon fertig, aber er war noch nicht müde genug sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen. Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete schwer aus. Sie lief unbehaglich auf Draco zu: „Ähm, Malfoy", begann sie zögernd, „Hast du deinen Geschichtsaufsatz schon fertig?" Der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Er blickte träge auf. „Du meinst den, der nicht vor nächsten Freitag fällig ist? Ich habe noch nicht einmal damit angefangen." Dann sah er den gleichen überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den Hermine sooft bei Harry und Ron gesehen hatte. „Erzähl mir nicht, das ist es woran du die letzten paar Nächte geschuftet hast. Ein Aufsatz, der nicht vor einer Woche abzugeben ist. Falls es dir jemals gesagt wurde, Granger, du nimmst dieses ganze Zeug ein bisschen zu ernst."

Hermine war verwirrt: „Hast du gesagt, NÄCHSTEN Freitag? Bist du dir sicher, Professor Langer sagte nicht DIESEN Freitag?"

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Ich hab es mir notiert. Wir haben noch nicht einmal den Stoff durchgenommen, um ihn zu schreiben. Wie können wir einen Aufsatz fertig stellen, dessen Inhalt wir noch nicht einmal gelernt haben?" Er sah sie spöttisch an.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich, ähm, einen kurzen Blick auf deine Notizen werfe?", fragte sie zögernd und fügte schnell hinzu, „nur um sicher zu sein, dass ich nichts wichtiges vergessen habe."

Draco keuchte in gespielter Entrüstung: „Aber ist das nicht Betrügen? Was würden all deine kleinen Gryffindorfreunde sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass die großartige und mächtige Hermine Granger Hausaufgaben von einem heimtückischen Slytherin abschreibt?" Er wechselte schnell wieder in seine gewohnt schleppende Stimme: „Sie würden vielleicht aufhören für eine Woche mit dir zu sprechen, weil sie es nicht wagen würden sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der sich mit einem Slytherin verbündet. Hmmm. Aber auf der anderen Seite würden vielleicht all die Eulen aufhören alle paar Stunden herein- und herauszuflattern. In Ordnung, Granger, du hast mich überzeugt. Wo ist mein Rucksack?"

Doch Hermine hatte sich schon umgedreht und stampfte zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Sie war sichtlich verstimmt und begann vor Sorgen zu zittern. „Vergiss es, Malfoy. Vergiss es einfach. In Ordnung, ich brauch deine blöden Notizen so und so nicht. Die sind wahrscheinlich mit Zeichnungen dieser Isabel bedeckt und keiner hier interessiert sich für deine unanständigen Fantasien." Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, unfähig ihre Angst zu verbergen, dass sie scheitern könnte und wie ihre Freunde, die gesamte Schule, einfach jeder, darauf reagieren würde.

Draco war sprachlos. Er hatte Hermine noch nie so schutzlos, so verwundbar gesehen. Ein merkwürdiges neues Gefühl brach über ihn herein. Es waren keine Schuldgefühle oder Bedauern. Er erinnerte sich einmal darüber gelesen zu haben. War es Mitleid? Sie wirkte so verzweifelt, wie er es noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte und es schien einfach nicht richtig, ihr noch einen weiteren Stoß zu versetzen. Er lief zu ihrem Stuhl hinüber und überreichte ihr stumm seine Aufzeichnungen. Sie schaute in seine kühlen grauen Augen auf, schniefte ein bisschen und flüsterte heiser: „Dankeschön." Ihre Schultern entspannten sich etwas und sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Hermines große glitzernde Augen bewegten sich über die Pergamentblätter. Sie verkrampfte sich kaum merklich. „Diese Notizen sind auf Französisch."

„Jaah, ich weiß", antwortete er. „Es ist einfach leichter für mich, auf Französisch mitzuschreiben, was die Lehrer sagen. Warum? Findest du nicht, es ist ein bisschen viel Extraarbeit, in Französisch zuzuhören, in Englisch zu schreiben und dann alles wieder zurückzuübersetzen? Ich weiß du magst Hausaufgaben, Granger, aber das geht etwas zu weit." Als er zu seinem eigenen Stuhl zurücklief, entdeckte er das große Buch, dass er Hermine sooft durchblättern gesehen hatte. Es war ein Englisch- Französisch Wörterbuch. Und dann machte alles Sinn. Er wirbelte herum, unfähig den spöttischen Ton zu unterdrücken: „Du verstehst kein Französisch, hab ich Recht? Das ist der Grund, wieso du im Unterricht nie mitarbeitest und das ist auch der Grund, wieso du meine Notizen brauchst. Heißt es nicht, du bist intelligent, oder so?

Sie sprang auf und schnappte ihm das Wörterbuch weg. „Ich VERSTEHE Französisch. Das Wörterbuch ist da, falls ich es wirklich brauche." Sie legte es unbekümmert weg. „Die Lehrer sprechen nur so schnell. Es ist schwer sie die ganze Zeit zu verstehen."

Draco setzte sich auf den Platz Hermine gegenüber. „Also, im Grunde genommen, sagtest du, dass du gelogen hast, als du das kleine Kästchen für ‚Flüssiges Französisch' in deiner Bewerbung angekreuzt hast?" Mit gespieltem Erstaunen, hob Draco seine Hand vor den Mund: „Ich glaub, die Welt stellt sich auf den Kopf, die überaus artige Gryffindor hat geschwindelt. Was würde dein lieber Harry zu solchen Schwindeleien sagen?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete sie mit Interesse. „Betrug und Heimtücke sind gewöhnlich Charakterzüge der Slytherins. Ich wage es nicht auszusprechen, aber was hast du noch verdreht? Welch andere dunklen Tatsachen verbirgst du hinter deinem unverdorbenen Image noch?"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen", erklärte eine aufgebrachte Hermine, „Ich habe nur meine Kenntnisse in Französisch etwas überschätzt, das ist alles."

„Ahhh, Rationalisierung. Noch eine andere gute Eigenschaft der Slytherins. Bist du sicher, der Sprechende Hut hat dich ins richtige Haus gesteckt?"

Aber Hermine drehte den Spieß herum. „Zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass ich nicht die einzige Person hier bin, die Probleme hat. Professor McGonagall spricht in ihren ganzen Unterrichtsstunden Englisch, aber du kannst noch nicht einmal irgendetwas verwandeln." Ihre bernsteinfarbenen weitaufgerissenen Augen starrten ihn unschuldig an. „Das heißt, sofern du beabsichtigt hattest, dass dein Buch aus dem Zimmer hoppelte wie ein Häschen, dass es eigentlich sein sollte, bevor du es angeblich „verwandelt" hast. Dies wischte das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht; für Hermine war das Thema abgeschlossen. Sie fühlte sich stark in ihrer momentanen Lage und durchforstete Dracos Notizen: „Und was ist mit diesem Gekritzel auf deinem Arithmantikzettel? Es scheint, dass du, anstatt die neuen Formeln mitzuschreiben, dich dafür entschieden hast, immer und immer wieder, auf Englisch muss ich hinzufügen, einfach nur ‚Über was zur Hölle redet dieser Dummkopf eigentlich?' auf alle Pergamentblätter geschrieben hast. Ich nehme an, du hast bemerkt, dass du, egal in welcher Sprache, in Arithmantik immer noch hundsmiserabel bist. Hmmm, es scheint dass deinen schon wackeligen Noten nicht mal mehr hilft in ein anderes Land zu gehen."

„Na und? All das bedeutet doch nur, dass Professor McGonagalls Abneigung gegen mich, hinter Englands Grenzen liegt und diese Zahlen und Formeln sind wirklich nicht mein Fall", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Wenigstens habe ICH nicht über mein Verwandlungs- und Arithmantikwissen gelogen um hierher zu kommen."

„Wirst du wohl aufhören, die ganze Zeit darauf herumzuhacken? Das ist noch nicht einmal der springende Punkt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. „Schau Malfoy. Keiner von uns will dieses Programm gefährden, richtig?" Er nickte langsam. „Nun, jeder von uns scheint das zu besitzen, was der andere will."

Er grinste verschmitzt und lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihr: „Sowas Granger. Und ich dachte Blondschöpfe wären nicht dein Typ."

Aber Hermine ignorierte ihn und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Ich brauche Hilfe in Französisch und du in Verwandlung und Arithmantik. Solange wir in Beauxbatons sind, werden wir uns gegenseitig behilflich sein, auf eine dezente Art natürlich und keiner muss je etwas über unsere..."

„Betrügerei? Täuschung? Lügen? Schmutzige Machenschaften?" bot er selbstgefällig an.

„Eigentlich dachte ich an ‚Mängel' aber ‚schmutzig' trifft dein Wesen wirklich." grinste sie.

Draco setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Warum nimmst du nicht einfach deinen Franzosen Schatz Phil, um dir zu helfen? Ich bin sicher, er würde mehr als willig sein, dich in die feinere Art der internationalen Sprache der Liebe einzuführen." Er machte küssende Grimassen in ihre Richtung und fing an schmatzende Geräusche zu machen um zu versuchen sie zu necken, aber sie nahm den Köder nicht an.

„Ich will nicht, dass er mir mit dem hier hilft. Wenn das herauskommt, werden sie vielleicht versuchen mich nach Hause zu schicken und das würde alle weiteren Austauschprogramme zwischen unseren Schulen aufs Spiel setzen." Sie wusste das Malfoy es lieben würde, sie in Schande nach Hogwarts zurückgeschickt zu sehen. Bevor Malfoy darüber nachdenken konnte, holte sie den Trumpf aus ihrer Tasche, „Aber du würdest mich nicht reinrasseln lassen, weil ich Professor McGonagall zu Professor Lemieux sagen gehört habe, dass die Situation hätte schlimmer sein können. Die zweite Wahl für das Programm ist Pansy Parkinson und wenn man eure gemeinsamer Vergangenheit betrachtet, zweifel ich daran, dass du mit ihr zwei ganze Monate hier verbringen möchtest." Pansy und Draco hatten sich in ihrem fünften Schuljahr verabredet und es hatte böse geendet. Sie hatte den Abbruch ihrer Dates nicht hingenommen und schwor, ihn zurückzugewinnen, egal was es kostete. Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, war sie sofort an seinem Arm gehangen. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Hatte ihn beobachtet. Es war zum verrückt werden gewesen. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme hatte er ihre Eule mit einem Confundus Zauber belegt, so würde sie ihn nie finden, wenn Pansy versuchte ihm Briefe nach Beauxbatons zu schicken. Die Eule würde ein paar Tage damit verbringen, über Frankreich zu kreisen, ohne ihn ausmachen zu könne. Als Dracos Kopf mit Visionen von Pansy überall um hin herum, gefüllt war, bemerkte er, dass Hermine immer noch sprach: „...keiner deiner Freunde um sich einzumischen. Keine anderen Slytherins um sie von ihrer einzigen Mission im Leben abzuhalten: Dich als Freund zurückzubekommen. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe wieso. Sie wird einige ernste mentale Heilzauber benötigen."

„Der Punkt geht an dich. Aber sag mir eins: wirst du Potter und Weasley davon erzählen oder werde ich derjenige sein, der es ausplaudert?"

„Nein, ich werde ihnen nichts davon sagen, auch du nicht." Sie sprach es deutlich genug für ihn aus. „Wenn du irgendjemanden erzählst, dass du mir in Französisch Nachhilfe gibst, dann würde das heißen, dass du auch zugibst, um Hilfe in zwei sehr wichtigen Fächern gefragt zu haben. Und dass auch noch von einer muggelgeborenen Hexe!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und sagte mit einer höheren Stimme als normal: „Oh, ich kann es schon vor mir sehen, ‚Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe ihrem reinblütigen Sohn in der Tat Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gegeben. Ich stimmte Ihnen zu, Mr. Malfoy, ich war selbst überrascht, wegen Muggelgeborene und so. Ich habe bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging noch nicht einmal von Verwandlung gewusst und Draco war sein ganzes Leben von solchen Dingen umgeben. Und doch bin ich irgendwie besser als er. Seltsam, nicht wahr?'" Sie überschlug die Beine, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Stimme war wieder normal: „Also, wie sieht's aus, Malfoy? Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, aber ich denke du wirst zustimmen, dass mein Weg definitiv der Vernünftigere für uns beide ist."

Er überdachte es für einen Moment: „Nicht viel Auswahl, oder?" Er malte sich den enttäuschten und beschämten Gesichtsaudruck seines Vaters aus. „Aber das ist besser als die anderen Möglichkeiten." Er reichte seine Hand über den Tisch. Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie gerade einen Deal mit dem Teufel persönlich gemacht und zögerte. Aber dann fasste sie hinüber und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Ist es hier innen gerade kälter geworden?" fragte er aufrichtig.

Sie nahm es an, aber hatte keine Veränderung bemerkt. „Nein, warum?"

Seine Augen funkelten: „Weil ich denke, die Hölle ist gerade zugefroren."

Ein Lächeln entfloh ihren Lippen, als Hermine langsam ihre Hand zurückzog um all die Notizen aufzusammeln, damit sie zu arbeiten anfangen konnten. Aber zuerst stellte sie die Frage, bei der sie lieber gestorben wäre, als ihn danach zu fragen. „Malfoy, wo hast du eigentlich gelernt so hervorragendes Französisch zu sprechen?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln: „Eine meiner Kindermädchen, als ich klein war, kam aus Frankreich. Sie unterrichtete mich, bis ich nach Hogwarts ging. Als ich die Schule anfing, fragte ich Vater, ob sie während der Sommerferien zurückkommen könnte, um mir zusätzliche Hilfe zu geben."

Hermine lachte. „Nun, wer hätte gedacht, Draco Malfoy würde den Sommer über ganz von allein extra lernen? Ich hätte das nie erwartet."

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als er rief: „Was? Ich verlange nach Wissen, Granger. Lernen erfüllt meine Seele. Es ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich existiere." Dann breitete sich ein lüsternes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Außerdem hast du Brigitte noch nie gesehen. Sie hat die größten..."

„Ok, ok. Ich muss die ganzen aufgemotzten Details deiner vorpubertären Existenz wirklich nicht wissen. Lass und einfach anfangen, ok?" Hermine holte ein neues Stück Pergament und ihre Feder hervor, bereit um zu lernen. Sie lächelte sanft, die Stimmung hatte sich gehoben und Draco lachte ein bisschen und fühlte sich auch wohler.

Und so begann eine leichte Entspannung zwischen zwei Todfeinden. Geboren nicht aus Wohlwollen und Sehnsucht nach Frieden, sondern aus Stolz und Notwendigkeit. 


	3. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

**· · · Kapitel 3 · · ·**

Sie waren erst seit zwei Wochen in Frankreich, aber Hermine tat schon jetzt etwas mit Draco, dass sie sich nie erträumt hätte... lachen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es nur deswegen war, weil sie zuviel von Dracos selbstgebrautem Aufmunterungs- Kürbissaft getrunken hatte (um sich wach zu halten), weil es schon nach Mitternacht war oder weil seine Nachahmungen Pansy Parkinsons so perfekt waren. Aus welchem Grund auch immer fand sich Hermine vor Lachen gekrümmt an der Seite Draco Malfoys wieder, der neben ihr saß und ebenfalls vor Lachen brüllte. Wenn ein anderer Gryffindor oder Slytherin in diesem Moment hereingekommen wäre, hätte er oder sie angenommen, dass sie wahrscheinlich unter dem Imperius Fluch stünden, denn ein Malfoy hatte noch nie mit einem Schlammblut gelacht.

Es hatte alles am Donnerstag Nachmittag begonnen. Es ging dem Ende ihrer zweiten Woche in Beauxbatons zu und Draco und Hermine hatten sich beide nach dem Abendessen in die VIP Räume zurückgezogen, um sich für den Unterricht am Freitag vorzubereiten. Sie hatten ihr Essen kaum angerührt, denn sie hatten soviel zu tun. Sie mussten ihre drei Zoll langen Geschichtsaufsätze über den Lacavalier Vertrag von 1490 fertig schreiben, welche den Gebrauch von Absturzzaubern verbot, die dazu verwendet wurden um Seemänner zu überzeugen, dass ihre Boote am Ende der Welt herabfallen würden, falls sie zu weit segelten. Zudem gab der Kräuterkundelehrer, Professor Guerin, am Dienstag bekannt, dass am Freitag ein praktischer Unterricht über die Namen, Eigenschaften und den Gebrauch aller blühender Pflanzen aus Kapitel eins bis fünf des Kräuterkundebuches, stattfinden würde. Draco stimmte zu, Hermine mit dem Geschichtsaufsatz zu helfen und Hermine versprach Draco zu helfen, die Informationen für die Kräuterkundestunde auswendig zu lernen.

Es war schon neun Uhr abends und ihr Fortschritt ging langsamer voran, als ein Flubberwurmrennen. Sie hatten beide schon ungefähr über vier Liter von Dracos muntermachendem Kürbissaft getrunken und die Folgen davon waren stärker als sonst, da sie sehr wenig zu Abend gegessen hatten. Hermine konnte Dracos Handschrift nicht entziffern, also musste er ihr die Notizen vorlesen, was kostbare Zeit vergeudete. Zusätzlich hatte er seine eigenen Schriftrollen fertig zu machen, um die er sich nicht gekümmert hatte, bis zu diesem Abend. Hermine unterbrach ständig Dracos Gedanken mit Fragen und Kommentaren über die Grausamkeit und Absicht des Vertrags. „Die eingeborenen Zauberer der neuen Welt pflanzten diesen jungen Männern und ihren Familien schreckliche Visionen in den Kopf nur um das Wissen um die Zauberer geheim zu halten. Wie viele Seeleute starben, als sie von ihren Schiffen sprangen, weil die Zauberer ihre Drachen dazu trainierten über der See zu fliegen?" Hermines Stimme hob sich vor Aufregung, als sie sich die armen Muggelmatrosen vorstellte, die eines fürchterlichen Todes sterben mussten.

Draco gab einige starke, logische Argumente von sich. „Schau doch was nach dem Lacavalier Vertrag passiert ist. Forscher reisten in die neue Welt und nahmen den rechtmäßigen Besitzern, den Zauberern, alles. Magie zu gebrauchen, um sich an den Muggeln zu rächen war seitdem verboten. Es ist ein Wunder, dass nicht mehr Zauberer starben." Draco blickte Hermine spöttisch an, als sie über seine Argumente grübelte. Er konnte die Räder sehen, die sich in ihrem Kopf drehten, um eine schlagfertige Antwort, die ihren Standpunkt unterstützen sollte, vorzubringen. Sie leckte langsam über ihre rubinroten Lippen während sie die Stirn runzelte und sich ihre Augenbrauen in Konzentration zusammenzogen. Draco erwartete fast schon einen spitzen Kommentar, aber anstatt einer Erwiderung, legte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, um ihren Hals zu strecken. Er nahm an, es war ein Hinhaltemanöver um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, aber er würde sich durch ihre weiblichen Tricks nicht ablenken lassen. Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt seinen Vorsatz aufzugeben. Er schlug sie tatsächlich mit einem Argument. Er hatte viele weibliche Bekanntschaften, die versuchten ihre Fraulichkeit zu benutzen, um ihn zu verwirren. Isabel und Pansy fielen in die gleiche Kategorie. Beiden hatten die gleiche Masche bei ihm versucht, mit wenig Erfolg. Aber Hermine war anders. Sie schien sich nicht einmal des Effektes bewusst zu sein, den sie auf ihn hatte, was sie sogar noch verlockender machte. Sie versuchte die Verspannung, die davon kam, dass sie ihren Hals solange über Bücher gebeugt hatte, zu lindern, indem sie ihren langen, geschmeidigen Nacken mit ihren sanften, eleganten Händen zu massieren begann. Die Zeit schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen, als er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Hände vor und zurückbewegte, vor und zurück. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ Schrie eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du gewinnst. Ruinier es nicht, nur weil du lieber derjenige sein möchtest, der ihren Nacken massiert, anstatt nur zuzusehen. Du hast eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung mit ihr und so muss es auch bleiben. _

Die Zeit fiel wieder in ihr normales Tempo und Hermine hörte auf ihren Nacken zu massieren. Er wusste, dass ihre kurze Pause ihr Zeit gegeben hatte, ein triftiges Argument darzulegen, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, das Kräftegleichgewicht zwischen ihnen, ändern zu lassen. Er musste die Oberhand behalten, so entschied er ein Themawechsel war an der Reihe. „Granger, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast diesen kleinen Streit genossen", schlug Draco vor. „Sicherlich wird es jawohl wenigstens eine Person in diesem Haus voll Weltverbesserern geben, die für etwas Diskussionsmöglichkeiten sorgen. Haben die Gryffindors noch nie mit dir diskutiert?"

Hermine wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Wahrheit war, dass, abgesehen von dem Bund für Elfenrechte, keiner je ihre Meinungen herausforderte, besonders wenn es zum Thema Hausaufgaben kommt. Sie war Hermine Granger, beste Schülerin und Alleswisserin; deswegen nahmen alle an, sie würde die Topschülerin in allen Fächern sein. Sie wandten sich alle mit ihren Fragen immer an sie, wenn es zu Schularbeiten kam und rechneten damit, dass Hermine alle Bücher gelesen hatte, also musste sie die Antworten haben. Die Diskussion mit Draco heute Nacht, war das erste Mal, seit einer langen Zeit, dass jemand ihre Ansicht der Dinge, was schulische Angelegenheiten anging, herausforderte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er ließ sie mehr arbeiten und wirklich nachdenken, bevor sie ihre Argumente darlegen konnte, da sie wusste, dass Draco bereit war sie Stück für Stück auseinander zunehmen. Aber das würde er nie erfahren. „Das ist wirklich eine Schande, Malfoy", fing sie an, aber ihr Ton war nicht hämisch. „Slytherin hat all die schlauen Köpfe. Nehm Crabbe und Goyle als Beispiel. Ich hab gehört, die Expertenkommission des Ministeriums hat schon zwei Stellen in Vorfreude auf ihren Abgang von Hogwarts frei gemacht." Hermine konnte das Lachen hinter Malfoys Augen sehen, als er sich solch ein Ereignis vorstelle. Crabbe und Goyle dazu zu bringen, einen logischen Satz zu formulieren war völlig aussichtslos. Zukünftige Ideenentwerfer waren sie ganz sicher nicht.

Obwohl er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, formte sich ein kleines Grinsen in Dracos Mundwinkeln. Er legte seine Hand über seinen Mund um zu versuchen es zu verdecken, aber es war zu spät. Hermine sah seine Augen funkeln und vertiefte ihre Stimme: „Öhh, äh, jaah, Minister, ich habe mir diese Unterlagen angeschaut und ich dachte... ich dachte... öhm. Ich hab vergessen was ich sagen wollte." Hermine fing an zu lachen und veranlasste Dracos Grinsen ganz zu erscheinen. Die Wandlung in seinem Gesicht war erstaunlich. Hermine war hingerissen wie warm und gutmütig Draco aussah, wenn er lachte. Davor hatte Hermine nur höhnische und boshafte Grinsen gesehen. Sie hatte nie wahrgenommen, wie die Erscheinung einer Person sich so schnell verändern konnte. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten von seinem ersten echten, aufrichtigen Lachen seit Wochen. Es stand ihm gut.

Draco unterbrach Hermines zunehmende schmeichelnde Beobachtungen, als er zwischen dem Gelächter fragte: „Welcher der Beiden sollte das sein? Goyle?"

Hermine starrte ihn in künstlicher Überraschung an: „Du meinst, es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen den beiden?" Draco musste noch mehr lachen.

Als sein Lachen abklang, äußerte er gegenüber Hermine: „Weißt du was verrückt ist, Granger? Deine Nachahmung war gar nicht mal so gut. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so sehr lachen musste."

„Jeder muss mal hin und wieder etwas Dampf ablassen, sogar aufgeblasene Trottel wie du, Malfoy." erwiderte Hermine mit einem Grinsen.

Schließlich beruhigten sich beide Schüler und ihre Lachkrämpfe verschwanden. Mit einer erheblich entspannteren Atmosphäre, tranken sie noch etwas mehr Kürbissaft und begannen mit ihrer Kräuterkundearbeit. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen Wortverbindungen zu benutzen, um sich die Informationen aus der Pflanzenwelt einzuprägen, was gewirkt hätte, wenn es nicht fast Mitternacht und beide entkräftet und benommen gewesen wären.

Hermine erzählte Draco, dass, wenn sie lernte, sie manchmal ein Objekt oder eine Bezeichnung nahm und diese dann mit einer Person oder einem Gegenstand verband, der ihr bereits bekannt war. Etwas Neues mit etwas Altem zu verbinden löst automatisch das Wiedererkennen der Information aus. Die Sofroes, zum Beispiel, sind flauschige, pflegebedürftige Pflanzen, die Menschen gereizt und nörglerisch machen, wenn sie mit der Nahrung aufgenommen werden. Dies erinnerte Draco an den Zwergpudel Sascha seiner Großmutter. Eine andere Pflanzenart, Aquatarae, hatte lange, gerüschte blaue Blüten, die in warmen Gegenden gefunden werden und in Beruhigungstränken verwendet wurden. Diese Pflanzen erinnerten Draco an einen Urlaub, den er am Mittlermeer verbracht hatte. Als sich die Nacht dahinschleppte, machten dieses harmlosen Verbindungen Platz für alberne und doofe Vergleiche, die gewöhnlich Leute betrafen, die sie beide kannten.

„Was?", fragte Draco in einem überraschten Ton, „Granger, du kannst hier nicht einfach sitzen und mir erzählen wollen, das Longbottom nicht wie eine Bulbous Bufura aussieht. Es steht gleich hier: ‚Bufura neigt dazu wiederholt umzukippen, wenn sie nicht an einen mitwachsenden Stock festgebunden ist.' Ich nenn sie so, wie ich sie sehe, Granger."

Hermine lachte so laut, dass sie dachte, sie würde das gesamte Schloss aufwecken, denn bevor Draco ihren Freund auch nur erwähnt hatte, sah sie Neville vor ihrem inneren Auge die Stufen hinunterstolpern. „Hör auf, auf uns Gryffindors herumzuhacken Malfoy", befahl sie, aber ihre Stimme war freundlich. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Platz am Boden erhoben und saß nun auf der gleichen Couch wie Draco. „Nicht jede Pflanze in diesem Buch kann dich nur an meine Hauskameraden erinnern."

Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen: „Wirklich? Wer ist Diejenige, die vorgeschlagen hatte, die spuckende Feueraurora erinnert an Weasley? Nicht ich. Warst es du, Granger? Ja, ich glaube du warst es." Hermine gluckste über Dracos Selbstgespräch.

„Nun, es war eindeutig", folgerte sie, „Er ist feurig, hitzköpfig, leicht zu verärgern und, ach ja, er hat flammend rotes Haar." Sie lächelte als sie hinüberfasste und Dracos Notizen ergriff. Sie las sich die Liste, die er geschrieben hatte, über Pflanzen und seine Wege, um sich daran zu erinnern durch und sagte: „Du vergleichst alle Pflanzen mit negativen Eigenschaften von uns Gryffindors. Das ist nicht fair. Und was ist mit Florander? Du kannst von niemanden, mit auch nur einem halben Gehirn verlangen, zu glauben, dass dich Snape an eine perlmuttweiße Blume erinnert, die benutzt wird um Schönheitstränke herzustellen.

Draco hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, sodass er sie anblicken konnte und ließ seinen Arm auf der Lehne der Couch ruhen. Er begründete: „Florander wird auch dazu verwendet, Gedächtnistränke zu brauen und Professor Snape ist einer der klügsten Zauberer, die ich je getroffen habe. Außerdem habe ich nicht alle Gryffindors mit schlechten Pflanzen verglichen. Ich sagte, dass Parvati mich an Pink Frangolis erinnert. Die werden für Fröhlichkeitstränke benutzt. Das ist keine ‚negative' Verbindung." Bevor Hermine zustimmte, dass sie das wirklich vergessen hatte, öffnete er nochmals seinen Mund. „Außerdem sind sie aus dem tropischen Klima und dieses Mädchen ist heiß! Sie hat diesen Exotik- Look, der zur Zeit angesagt ist."

Hermines Mund stand in gespielter Empörung offen, als sie ihr dickes Kräuterkundebuch quer über die Couch warf und es mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag in Dracos Schoß landete. „Es war zu erwarten, das du so etwas sagen würdest."

„Hey, du hast gefragt", gab er mit einem Grinsen zurück. Er fühlte sich so entspannt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich in seinem Leben je so wohl fühlen würde und ganz sicher nicht mit diesem Mädchen. Ich sollte _wirklich _aufhören diesen Saft zu trinken.

Hermine blickte aufmerksam auf Dracos Liste in ihren Händen. „Malfoy", sagte sie, „Da ist eine Lücke auf der Liste. Ein Name, bei dem ich sicher war, du würdest ihn erwähnen." Draco schaute zu ihr auf und wunderte sich, welchen Namen sie meinte. Sie schielte über den Rand des Pergaments und grinste: „Ich denke Pansy würde sehr bestürzt sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie nirgendwo hier auf der Liste von Pflanzen vertreten ist."

Erleichtert, dass Hermine nicht die andere Person erwähnt hatte, deren Name mit einem „P" beginnt, warf Draco seinen Kopf zurück und rief: „Pansy! Gehts noch? Ich hab die meisten wirklich abstoßenden Pflanzen für Gryffindors aufgehoben und auch wenn Pansy lästig und für meinen Geschmack zu anhänglich ist, gibt es etwas, dass sie Hausstolz nennt. Ich weiß schon, welche Pflanze sie erwartet hätte, die ich für sie nehmen würde."

Hermines nächste Frage hervorahnend, öffnete er das Buch in seinem Schoß und zeigte ihr eine Seite über große fliederfarbene Blumen mit samtweichen Blättern. „Die Lufulikas sind sehr selten aber sehr gefragt. Sie werden in vielen Liebeszaubertränken verwendet, bevor sie verboten wurden. Ihr Duft ist so angenehm und verlockend, dass auch, wenn sie mit anderen Zutaten vermischt werden und man zu tief einatmet, man sich fühlt, als hätte man gerade einen schwachen Liebestrank getrunken. Pansy würde wollen, dass ich sie mit Lufulikas vergleiche. Aber ich brauche keine Hilfe, mich an diese Blumen zu erinnern." Er blickte rasch von Hermine weg. „Aber ich nehme an, wenn ich eine Pflanze oder Blume wählen müsste, die mich an Pansy erinnert, würde ich eine Mundolo nehmen."

„Eine Mundolo? Warum? Die sind sehr brauchbar in vielen medizinischen Tränken", wunderte sich Hermine.

Draco grinste: „Aber sie sind auch sehr stachelig, haben einen komischen Geruch und sie sind die Hauptzutat in einen von Zonkos best-verkauften Gebräu: der Plaudertasche-Trank."

Draco räusperte sich, hob seine Nase in die Luft und begann in einer hohen, schrillen Stimme zu sprechen: „Oh Draco, sind meine neuen Abendkleider nicht reizend? Und meine neuen Schuhe auch? Mutter hat fünfundsiebzig Galleonen allein für die Schuhe ausgegeben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und wie sind diese neuen Clips für meine Haare? Machen sie meine blonden Locken nicht noch lockiger?" Er machte mit seiner Pansy Darstellung ein paar Minuten weiter.

Tränen rannen ungehindert über Hermines Gesicht, während Draco sich in Pansy Parkinson verwandelte. Er konnte nicht nur die Tonhöhe ihrer Stimme perfekt wiedergeben, seine Handbewegungen und Gesten waren einfach nur Pansy. Es war unheimlich. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf in Ungläubigkeit und sprach wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme: „Ich meine, wen interessiert es, wie lockig ihre Haare sind? Ich muss die Lektion verpasst haben, wo man uns sagte, neue Haarclips und lockige Haare machen dich zu einem besserem Zauberer."

Hermine konnte kaum atmen, aber letztendlich schaffte sie hervorzuquieksen: „Hör auf, Malfoy. Ich glaube mein Bauch platz gleich vor lauter Lachen. Du musst mich nicht überzeugen. Pansy ist wirklich keine Lufulika."

Von unkontrollierbarem Kichern geschüttelt und das dreistündige Lernen von Pflanzenarten satt, reagierte Hermine vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben impulsiv. Sie nahm das Kräuterkundebuch aus Dracos Händen und riss die Seite über die Lufulikas heraus. Sie zerfetzte die Seite in kleine Stückchen und schmiss sie in die Luft, während sie freudig lachte. Als die vielen Stücke langsam herunterrieselten, landeten einige von ihnen in ihrem Haar. Sie prustete laut los und ein neuer Kicheranfall schüttelte sie. Draco brüllte vor Lachen, als er Hermine die Seite herausreißen und sie in kleine Stückchen zerfetzte sah. Als das Seitenstechen nach ließ, schaute er zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah so natürlich und sorglos aus. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Das Licht vom Feuer erleuchtete ihr Gesicht und strahlte Wärme aus. Draco fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, wie eine Motte vom Licht. Als das Licht über sie tanzte, ließen die goldenen Flammen ihre Haare wie Honig glänzen.

Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigte, fasste sie nach oben um einige verwirrte Stücke Pergament zu befreien, die sich in ihren langen Locken verfangen hatten. Aber sie tat sich schwer, sie alle zu finden. Zögernd, aber ihre Wärme unbedingt spüren wollend, fasste Draco langsam nach oben und bewegte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Keinem der beiden war nach Lachen zu Mute. Draco hielt kurz inne, als ob er sie um Erlaubnis fragen wollte, so nahe zu kommen. Ihr Augen blickten ihn unverwandt an und sie drehte sich nicht von ihm weg. Seine Augen bewegten sich langsam nach oben, bis sie auf einem Pergamentstückchen, dass in ihren weichen Lochen gefangen war, inne hielten. Seine Hände folgten seinem Blick, aber als er das Papier sanft befreite, glitten seine Augen nocheinmal nach unten, um ihre zu treffen, die sich kaum ein Stückchen bewegt hatten, außer um seine ebenfalls wieder zu treffen.

Von dem Moment an, von dem Dracos Augen in ihre starrten, atmete Hermine kein einziges Mal ein. Er war so zärtlich, so sanft. Jeder Atemzug oder jedes Geräusch würde diesen Moment ruinieren. Als sich seine Hand der ihren näherte, fühlte sie wie ihr Körper wärmer wurde. Hermine wusste, dass sie am Feuer saß, dachte aber, dass es wenig mit den Flammen zu tun hatte. Als Draco ihre Haare berührte und seine Augen bewegte um ihre abermals zu treffen, fühlte sie ihren Herzschlag beschleunigen.

Draco dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat. Einmal in seinem Leben berechnete er nicht die möglichen Folgen und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er wusste nicht wieso er es tat und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Seine Hände glitten weiter nach unten, aber anstatt sie an seiner Seite herabzulassen, striff er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fingern. Er legte seine Hand sanft an ihr Gesicht und rieb seinen Daumen über ihre Wange. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren wusste Draco, dass er sie nicht berühren sollte, aber wie konnte er es nicht? Ihre Haare rochen so angenehm. Ihre Haut sah so weich und samtig aus. Er musste wissen, ob sie sich so gut anfühlte wie sie aussah. Schon seit der Zugfahrt konnte Draco nicht aufhören sich zu wundern, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihr so Nahe zu sein, wie es sich anfühlen würde sie zu berühren. Er wusste, er sollte jetzt sofort aufhören und sich von ihr abwenden, aber es kam ihm falsch vor. Wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, dann war das näher heranzurücken.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen würde, fasste Hermine nach oben und legte ihre Hand über Dracos. Ihre Hand war so ruhig wie seine, als sie sich berührten. Aber in beider Köpfe drehte sich alles. Dracos Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen und Hermine fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge darüber. Sie saßen auf der Couch so eng zusammen, Hermine war sich sicher, dass Draco ihr Herz in ihrer Brust klopfen hören konnte. Aber es machte eher ein tippendes Geräusch. Sie konnte es in ihren Ohren hören. Erst war es vorsichtig, aber dann wurde es lauter. Tap, Tap, Tap. TAP TAP TAP. Dann bemerkte sie, dass das Geräusch nicht von innen kam. Es kam von außen auf der Terrasse.

Mit einem merklichen Zucken, zog Hermine ihre Hand von Dracos weg. Sie flüsterte: „Hörst du dieses Tappen auch? Es hört sich an, als würde es von draußen kommen."

Draco wich schnell auf seine Seite der Couch zurück, als er bemerkte wie nah sich ihre Gesichter waren. Er räusperte sich laut und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern nervös durch sein blondes Haar. Er hatte nichts außer dem pochenden Puls seines eigenen raschen Herzschlags gehört, aber nun war er wieder auf sicherer Distanz und konnte es auch hören. Tatsächlich tappte da draußen etwas gegen das Fenster.

Draco und Hermine zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, erhoben sich und liefen zur Terrassentür. Hermine öffnete sie und eine große, prächtig aussehende Eule flog rasch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Völlig überrascht rief Draco: „Midas!" Die Eule flog direkt zu Draco und ließ sich auf dem nahe stehendem Tisch nieder, sodass er den zusammengerollten Brief, der mit einem grünen Band an ihrem Bein befestigt war, losbinden konnte. Draco sah ziemlich durcheinander wegen den Geschehnissen der letzen sechzig Sekunden aus und erklärte Hermine hastig: „Midas ist unsere Familieneule. Er hat einen Brief von meinen Eltern gebracht."


	4. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 4 · · ·**

****

Midas' unpassende Ankunft schien nicht nur die sich entwickelnde Szene auf der Couch unterbrochen zu haben, sondern auch die wachsende Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Hermine. Die Eule war eine Botschafterin der Außenwelt und erinnerte sie an ihre Plätze, die sie im Leben einnahmen. In dem Moment, in dem Midas durch die Tür flog, nahmen beide wieder Verstand an. Die Erschöpfung und die Auswirkungen des Aufmunterungs- Kürbissaftes ließen nach. Als Hermine Draco dabei zusah, wie er den zusammengerollten Brief vom Bein der Eule löste, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Sofa, wo Augenblicke zuvor ihr Mund von Dracos nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt gewesen war. _Was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht?_ Draco Malfoy hatte sie fast geküsst. Was viel wichtiger war, ein Teil von ihr sehnte sich danach, dass er es tun würde.

Hermine beschäftigte sich damit, ihre Papiere und Bücher zusammenzusammeln, die während ihres leichtsinnigen Zustands quer im Zimmer verstreut wurden. Ihre Augen fielen auf den zerfetzten Kräuterkundetext. Verlegen über ihr sehr un-Hermine-artiges Verhalten, tippte sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab sanft an und flüsterte leise: „Reparo" und die Stücke der Seite setzen sich von alleine zusammen, sodass sie wieder wie brandneu aussah. Es gab keine sichtbaren Spuren mehr, von dem was sich ereignete hätte, hätte nicht Midas an die Terrassentür getappt. Es gab keine Beweisstücke, die sie an ihr Gelächter und an die Fröhlichkeit erinnerte, aber Hermines Wange brannte immer noch dort, wo Dracos Finger sie sanft berührt hatten. Diese Gefühle waren zu deutlich, als dass sie bloß mit einem Zauberspruch weggehext werden konnten.

Als Draco die Papierblätter besorgt aufrollte, wanderten seine Gedanken zwangsläufig ebenfalls zu den Geschehnissen auf dem Sofa. Er schaute nervös zu Hermine, aber wandte sich dann dem Pergament in seinen Händen zu. Draco las seinen Brief sehr schnell durch. Sein aschfahles Gesicht gewann rasch an Farbe, als seine Augen die einzelnen Pergamentblätter überflogen. Aber als er durch die Seiten blätterte, entfachte ein Feuer in ihm, das seine Augen in glitzerndes Silber verwandelte. Zorn brannte in ihnen. Er funkelte Hermine wütend an, als ob sie ihm gerade eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Sie hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, aber irgendetwas an ihr verärgerte ihn, was über ihren Verstand hinausging. So schnell wie das Feuer sich entfacht hatte, erlöschte es wieder. Als er wortlos an Hermine vorbeieilte um in sein Zimmer zu gehen, konnte sie sehen, dass das Feuer erloschen war, aber die Glut noch glühte und darauf wartete, erneut entfacht zu werden.

* * *

Hermine erwachte Freitagmorgen ziemlich spät mit qualvollen Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte gehofft, früher aufzustehen, sodass sie Draco treffen konnte, bevor sie zum Frühstück gingen. Sie rechnete damit, dass er sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte und sie wollte wissen, wieso die Eule seiner Eltern eine so deutliche Veränderung in ihm verursacht hatte. Aber anstatt von ihrer Alarmuhr geweckt zu werden, wachte sie von dem kratzendem Geräusch an ihrem Fenster auf. Eine große Schleiereule wartete draußen mit einem Brief von Hagrid. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in fünf Minuten beginnen würde. Von da an lief Hermines Tag nur noch bergab. Der Schnürsenkel ihres Schuhes riss ab, sie schüttete ein Tintenfass über ihren Umhang aus und ihre Büchertasche riss auf, als sie aus der Tür lief.

Was die Sache noch schlimmer machte war, dass Draco sie kaum ansah, geschweige denn mit ihr sprach. Für gewöhnlich saßen sie im Unterricht nebeneinander, damit Hermine ihm einen Stubser geben konnte, wenn sie nicht verstand, was die Lehrer erzählten. Unter Dracos Anleitung, hatte sich Hermines Hörverständnis rapide gebessert. Er hatte sich tatsächlich zu einem fähigen und geduldigen Tutor entwickelt, indem er ihr Vorschläge und Tipps gab, wie sie besser lernen könnte. Wie auch immer, nachdem Isabel und einige ihrer Freundinnen eines Tages über Hermines Missgeschicke kicherten, entschied die hart arbeitende Gryffindor, dass ihr Gespräch eine baldige Ausführung benötigte. Im Unterricht hatte ihr Draco die Wörter leise zugeflüstert, wenn er ahnte, dass sie nach dem richtigen Wort oder der richtigen Wortform suchte. Es war ein kleines nettes Abkommen gewesen, aber an diesem Tag saß Draco im Unterricht neben Isabel, so war Hermine auf sich alleine gestellt.

Seine Augen hafteten nur einmal an diesem Morgen auf ihr. Während ihrer praktischen Stunden in Kräuterkunde fragte Professor Guerin Draco nach den Eigenschaften der Lufulikas. In diesem Moment sah Hermine den Jungen auf der Couch von letzter Nacht, aber dann wandte er sich mit schüttelndem Kopf ab. Sie versuchte zwischen Geschichte und Zauberkunst mit ihm zu reden, aber Draco wehrte sie einfach kurzum ab. Als Hermine herantrat, sammelte er, umgeben von Isabel und ihren Freundinnen seine Schreibfedern zusammen. „Ähm, Malfoy? Hättest du einen Augenblick Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." Er vermied es entschlossen sie anzusehen, aber sie versuchte immer noch in seine Augen zu blicken, um irgendein Anzeichen zu entdecken.

Schließlich sah er auf, aber sie war von dem eisernen Blick, der sich ihr bot, erschrocken. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder Granger? Redet der gemeine alte Lehrer immer noch zu schnell für deine dreckigen kleinen Schlammblutohren?" Das irritierte sie völlig. Er handelte als hätte sie etwas falsch gemacht, aber Hermine hatte keinen Schimmer, was es sein könnte. Zuerst nahm sie an, er fühlte sich wegen dem Kuss, der beinahe geschehen wäre unbehaglich. Als wären sie erwischt worden, während sie etwas Schlimmes taten, da es die Eule seiner Eltern war, die sie unterbrochen hatte. Aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er handelte nicht so als wäre es ihm unangenehm. Wenn überhaupt verhielt sich Draco ihr gegenüber feindlich und arbeitete gegen sie. Er war zu seinem alten Ich zurückgekehrt und Hermine würde es nicht zulassen, sich von ihm ärgern zu lassen. Aber bevor sie auch nur eine spitze Bemerkung zurückgeben konnte, hatte sich Draco abrupt umgedreht und verließ mit Isabel das Zimmer, die Hermines Blick mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck suchte, als sie aus der Tür lief.

Hermine war darauf vorbereitet, sich später mit ihm auszusprechen, aber er fragte Professor McGonagall, ob er mit Isabel und ihren Freundinnen zu Abend essen könnte und ob er vom Lernen an diesem Abend befreit werden könnte um sich für den Ausflug am Freitagabend auszuruhen. Phillippe hatte sie gefragt, ob sie etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung auf Gesellschaft und sagte ab. Also holte sie ihren Briefverkehr nach und antwortete auf Hagrids Brief und sendete sogar einige an Ginny, Lavender und Parvati.

Sie hatte sich in einem der großen Sessel am Feuer gemütlich gemacht und hatte gerade einen Brief an Ron beendet, der auf Krummbein aufpasste (er hatte sich großzügig angeboten, sich um den Kater zu kümmern, während sie weg war) als Draco hereingeschlendert kam. Er sah sie in Mitten all ihrer Briefe und Umschläge und fuhr sie missbilligend an. „Typisch", sagte er abfällig und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Hermine war aufgeregt als Samstagmorgen endlich anbrach. Es war der Tag ihres ersten Ausfluges und sie hatten sich seit Montag darauf gefreut, als Professor McGonagall ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie Rosceaux besuchen würden. Es war ein magisches Museum mit Erstausgaben von Zauberbüchern und Umhängen von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern, Gold aus ägyptischen Grabstädten und sogar einem Zauberstab von Rowena Rawenclaw, eine der Hogwartsgründer. Hermine war noch nie zuvor in einem magischen Museum gewesen und sie brannte vor Aufregung. Sie war noch glücklicher als ihr Phillippe erzählte, dass er und einige seiner Klassenkameraden der siebten Klasse ebenfalls am Ausflug teilnahmen, um Extrapunkte in ihrem Geschichtsunterricht zu bekommen.

Bevor sie an diesem Morgen aufbrachen, machte Phillippe Hermine ausfindig, die in der kleinen Menge stand, die sich in der Eingangshalle angesammelt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und war zufrieden zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer in Beauxbatons glücklich war, dass sie hier war. Phillippe drückte seine Hand sanft gegen ihr Kreuz und führte sie dann durch die Tür. Gerade bevor sie hinaustrat, konnte Hermine den bohrenden Blick von jemandem auf ihr spüren. Sie drehte sich um und suchte die Menschenmasse nach der Quelle des kribbelnden Gefühls ab, aber sie musste nicht lange suchen. Dracos stürmische Augen waren starr auf sie gerichtet, ohne dass er zwinkerte. Dieses Mal kümmerte er sich nicht einmal darum wegzusehen, als sie zurückstarrte. Aber im nächsten Moment hatte Phillippe sie aus der Halle geführt und die Verbindung wurde gekappt.

Hermine und Phillippe amüsierten sich im Museum prächtig. Er war davor schon einmal dort gewesen, also zeigte er ihr, wo all die wirklich tollen Artefakten waren und ließ ein bisschen historischen Hintergrund für sie einfließen. Hermine war eifrig damit beschäftigt, ihren und Dracos momentanen Streit aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen und sich mit ihrem neuen Freund zu amüsieren, aber Draco ließ das nicht zu. Jedes mal wenn sie sich umdrehte schien es, dass Draco sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick anstarrte. Herablassung und Verachtung war über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. So eigensinnig wie sie nun mal war, versuchte Hermine es zu ignorieren. _Ich werde ihn nicht fragen, was los ist. Ich habe versucht mit ihm darüber zu sprechen und er ignoriert mich. Typisch, dass er gewartet hat, bis ich mit Phillippe unterwegs bin, um plötzlich meine Existenz zu bemerken. Wenn er ein dummer Trottel sein will, dann ist das sein Problem. Er hat es ziemlich klar gemacht, dass ich die letzte Person bin, mit der er im Moment sprechen möchte._

Wie auch immer, Hermine hatte nicht völlig Recht, was ihre Beurteilung von Dracos Blicken anging. Er beobachtete nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Phillippe, der, nach Dracos Meinung, zu sehr an Hermine zu kleben schien. Phillippe berührte immer wieder ihren Arm oder legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken oder lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter um ihr etwas in ihre Haare zu flüstern, so schien es zumindest für Draco. I_ch glaube nicht, dass er sie auch nur eine Sekunde, seit wir das Schloss verlassen haben außer Reichweite gelassen hat. Er muss die Beauxbatonsversion eines riesigen Tintenfisches sein. Sie hat kaum eines der Ausstellungsstücke angesehen und das ist doch der ganze Zweck wieso wir in erster Linie in diesem verdammten Museum sind. Sie schaut die ganze Zeit nur ihn an._

Während Draco bemerkte, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit Phillippe Hermine schenkte, bemerkte Isabel wie viel Aufmerksamkeit Draco ihr _nicht_ schenkte. Sie sah Hermine und Phillippe zu den Koboldrebellion Ausstellungsstücken laufen also versuchte sie Draco in die andere Richtung zu lenken. „Draco", gurrte sie schüchtern und zwang seine Gedanken von seiner Hogwartsschulkameradin weg. „Warum gehen wir nicht zu der Wahrsage- Ausstellung? Sie haben dort große Modelle von Planeten, die sich bewegen, wenn man sie mit dem Zauberstab berührt. Außerdem ist da noch ein Zimmer durch das du hindurch läufst und das aussieht wie die Innenseite eines Kristallballs mit allen Arten von Formen und Farbtönen, die sich alle um die Außenseite herumbewegen." Sie zerrte an seiner Hand um ihn fortzulocken, aber seine Füße waren wie angewachsen...

Seit Draco in Beauxbatons angekommen war, war Isabel aus sich herausgegangen um mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie hatten sich während des Unterrichts unterhalten, zusammen gegessen und sogar ein paar Spaziergänge auf dem Schulgelände unternommen. Er hatte ein paar Tage gebraucht herauszufinden, was ihm so bekannt an ihr vorkam. Eines Tages schließlich, beim Mittagsessen, dämmerte es ihm, als Isabel endlos über all die neuen Umhänge plapperte, die sie über die Sommerferien gekauft hatte. Er hatte die gleichen Unterhaltungen schon unzählige Male zuvor geführt, als er aufgewachsen war. Nur war es da seine Mutter gewesen, die unentwegt über die Frühjahrsmode mit seinem Vater geschnattert hatte, der sich genauso wenig wie Draco um diese Dinge kümmerte. Jetzt verstand Draco warum sein Vater beim Abendessen immer vorgab, er würde den Tagespropheten auswendig lernen.

Aber auch wenn Isabel sich nicht mit Draco angefreundet hätte, hätte er sie von alleine aufgesucht. Sein Vater hatte ihm in den Sommerferien die Anweisungen gegeben sich mit Isabel Dupris bekannt zu machen, da sie die älteste Tochter des französischen Zaubereiministers war. „Es dient unseren Interessen, dass du eine Freundschaft mit der Tochter eines solch mächtigen und einflussreichen Zauberers pflegst, Sohn", hatte Lucius erklärt.

Isabel war sehr hübsch und offensichtlich an ihm interessiert und Draco wusste auch, dass andere sechzehnjährige Zauberer ihren Rennbesen für ein Date mit ihr hergegeben hätten. Aber nicht er. Sie lachte über all seine Witze, erzählte ihm, wie schlau er war und klimperte sooft mit ihren Wimpern, dass Draco zuerst gedacht hatte, sie hätte eine Zuckung. Aber eine Narcissa Malfoy war genug.

Nachdem Potter jedem erzählt hatte, der es wissen wollte, dass Lucius einer der anwesenden Todesser war, als der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, hatte Dracos Vater hart daran zu arbeiten, seinen respektierten Ruf beim Ministerium zu wahren. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es jemanden gab, der Potter eher glaubte, als seinem eigenen Vater. Dracos fünftes Schuljahr war sehr schwierig für seine Familie gewesen und seine Mutter, so wie sie war, war mehr ein Hindernis als eine Hilfe. Sie war in diesen Krisenzeiten hysterisch geworden und Lucius hatte sich um ihre kleinlichen Probleme kümmern müssen anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit ernsteren Angelegenheiten zu widmen. Es war ärgerlich und nicht das, was er im Moment gebraucht hatte.

Draco konnte Isabels Zerren an seiner Hand spüren und blickte sie schließlich an. „Was kannst du mir über diesen Typen erzählen?"

Isabel wusste genau, wen er meinte, aber stellte sich dumm: „Welchen Typen?"

„Ihn. Den Hasley Jungen, da." Draco zuckte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in der Hermine und Phillippe Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatten, aber sie waren fort. Sie waren in dem Moment verschwunden indem er zu Isabel geblickt hatte.

Isabel formte ihre Lippen in das attraktivste Lächeln, das sie aufbringen konnte und schmollte: „Ist Phillippe alles woran du denken kannst?" Du hast gesagt, Hermine wäre nicht deine Freundin, aber warum regst es dich dann so sehr auf, dass sie ihren Tag mit ihm verbringt? Das heißt nur, dass wir mehr Zeit füreinander haben, weil sie dich nicht in Anspruch nimmt."

Draco gab als Verteidigung schnell zurück: „Es würde mir kein bisschen was ausmachen, wenn sie sich mit der ganzen Schule verabreden würde, aber schau nur wie sie sich benimmt. Wir sind schon seit Stunden hier und sie hat sich kaum eine der Ausstellungsstücke angesehen. Jeder denkt, Granger ist so schlau und fleißig und nimmt an, dass sie die perfekte Kandidatin ist, Hogwarts im Austauschprogramm zu repräsentieren. Wir sind hier um unsere Familien und unsere Schule stolz zu machen, aber sie begnügt sich damit, unsere wenigen kostbaren Wochen mit dem örtlichen Quidditch Star zu verbringen, anstatt sich auf unser eigentliches Ziel zu konzentrieren." In seinem Wutanfall steigerte sich Draco in einen ziemlich hektischen Zustand hinein.

Da Isabel glaubte, die Quelle seiner Bestürzung war Sorge um Hermine, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und versuchte seine Ängste zu zerstreuen. „Alle Mädchen auf Beauxbatons verehren Phillippe und wollen sich mit ihm verabreden. Sie kann sich glücklich schätzen. Ich schreibe Hermine keine Schuld zu, dass sie von ihm hingerissen ist, da Phillippe ziemlich bezaubernd und gut aussehend ist. _Und_ er scheint ebenfalls sehr von ihr angetan zu sein." Isabel sah den finsteren Blick auf Dracos Gesicht, als sie das eher schmeichelnde Bild ihres Schulkameraden kreierte und vermerkte eifrig: „Ärgere dich nicht, Draco. Hermine scheint der Typ Mädchen zu sein, die sehr wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Du magst ihn nicht besonders, oder? Du hast Phillippe erst vor zwei Wochen kennen gelernt. Wie kannst du ihn nicht leiden?"

„Er erinnert mich nur an jemanden aus Hogwarts. Jemanden, den ich schon eine lange Zeit hasse."

* * *

Die Gruppe kam erst vom Museum zurück, als der Rest schon zu Abend gegessen hatte, also hatte Professor Lemieux ein späteres Abendessen für die hungrigen Schüler arrangiert. Phillippe begleitete Hermine und Isabel wollte, dass Draco mit ihr hinging, doch Draco fand, dass er an diesem Tag genug davon erdulden hat müssen, Phillippe and Hermine zusammenhängend zu sehen und brachte Isabel eine Ausrede hervor. Draco wartete im VIP Gemeinschaftsraum, während die anderen aßen. Er sagte sich, er würde einige Hintergrundinformationen vom Museum durchlesen, um sich auf die Präsentation vor dem Ministerium in ein paar Wochen vorzubereiten, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er auf Hermine wartete. _Sie redet doch unaufhörlich darüber, wie wichtig es ist, in Beauxbatons gut abzuschneiden und Hogwarts stolz zu machen. Aber sie kümmert sich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht darum. Sie will nur der Beauxbatonsversion von Harry Potter näher kommen. Sie hat keine Ahnung was Stolz und Ehre ist._

Aber Draco wusste alles darüber, den Stolz anderer Personen wiederherzustellen. Sein Vater sorgte schon dafür. Als die Ereignisse rund um die Nacht, in der der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, ans Licht kamen, Cedrics Tod und Barty Crouchs Rolle als Todesser eingeschlossen, hatte Draco seinen Vater darum kämpfen sehen, die Unbescholtenheit des Malfoy Namen aufrechtzuerhalten. Draco hatte die Faszination seines Vaters an den Dunklen Künsten eher als Verlangen modisch und an der Schnittkante der Zaubereigesellschaft zu sein betrachtet, als ein aufrichtiges Verlangen den Dunklen Lord zurück zu voller Stärke zu verhelfen. Es hatte mit dem Image zu tun und sonst nichts. Schließlich waren die Malfoys eine Reinblutzauberfamilie und die meisten Reinblutfamilien beschäftigten sich hin und wieder mit den Dunklen Künsten. Welcher Zauberer mit vollem Verstand, würde all die Morde und das Blutbad zurückbringen wollen, wenn es so ein hohes Risiko gab.

Die Malfoys hatten Muggel und Schlammblütler schon immer abgelehnt. Das würde sich nie ändern, aber es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass man dem Dunklen Lord folgte. Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier hatte Draco hunderte Fragen an seinen Vater über seine Rolle bei der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords und welche Auswirkungen dessen Wiedererscheinung es auf ihre Gesellschaft haben würde. Spekulationen gingen herum und Draco hatte Antworten gewollt. Lucius hatte es auf eine Art und Weise erklärt, die Draco nie vergessen würde. „Weißt du, Draco, Muggel und Schlammblütler _sind_ uns untergeordnet. Das war immer die Wahrheit. Aber ich würde sie nie auslöschen wollen. Genau das Gegenteil. In den letzten Jahren bin ich sehr geschickt darin geworden, die Leute glauben zu lassen, dass ich die Dunklen Künste bevorzuge. Ich bin das Oberhaupt einer reichen und mächtigen Reinblutfamilie. Es wurde erwartet, dass ich etwas Interesse dafür zeige. Meine Rolle lässt die Leute Angst vor mir haben und sie zollen mir Respekt. Es gab mir Kontrolle über sie und das ist wo wahre Macht herkommt.

Fakt ist, reinblütige Zauberer brauchen Muggel und Schlammblütler unter sich. Wie können wir unsere Überlegenheit demonstrieren, wenn es keine Untergebenen unter uns gibt? Leider müssen wir solche unter uns tolerieren, aus sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Gründen. Indem wir sie unter Kontrolle halten, erheben wir uns selbst in höhere Klassen, wo sie zwangsläufig zu uns voller Neid und Verlangen heraufblicken. Sie werden danach streben wie wir zu sein, aber die ganze Zeit dabei wissen, dass dies nie so sein wird, weil nur Reinblütler zu seinem solchem Privileg geboren wurden. Darum brauchen wir Schlammblütler und Muggel. Wenn sie ausgerottet werden würden, würden nur Reinblütler zurückbleiben und die Vorteile und Rechte, die uns zustehen, würden eingestellt werden."

Dann belehrte er Draco: „Aber es ist sehr wichtig unser Rollenspiel nie preiszugeben, vor allem jetzt nicht. Ich werde kämpfen um den Respekt unserer Familie vor dem Ministerium wieder herzustellen, aber wir dürfen die wahren Anhänger des Dunklen Lords nicht verärgern. Sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt für die andere Seite zu entscheiden, wäre mit Selbstmord gleichzusetzen." Lucius ließ Draco dann schwören, in Hogwarts wie in der Vergangenheit weiterzumachen, in dem er abfällige Bemerkungen über den „Abschaum" der Zauberwelt abgab. Sein Vater erzählte ihm, dass würde den Malfoys helfen ihren sozialen Rang unter den Reinblütlern beizubehalten. Die Malfoys behielten immer noch einen bestimmten Rang im Ministerium ein und hatten immer noch einige mächtige Verbündete, die zur Dunklen Seite tendierten. Lucius versicherte Draco, alles wäre gut, solange er in Hogwarts mit demselben Verhalten weitermachen und damit sine Erhabenheit zeigen würde und seine Untergeordneten unter Kontrolle hielt.

Während Draco über die Ratschläge und Anweisungen grübelte, hörte er Stimmen und Schritte im Korridor. Die Schritte verstummten draußen, aber die Stimmen sprachen weiter. Draco hörte Hermines sanftes Lachen, also erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Er hörte Phillippe sagen: „Als sie uns erzählten, dass ein Mädchen für das Austauschprogramm ausgewählt wurde, wusste ich, dass du sehr intelligent sein musstest, weil nur die besten Schüler erwählt werden. Aber ich hatte kein Ahnung, wie bildhübsch du sein würdest."

Dann hörte Draco ein nervöses Kichern und den Klang von Füßen, die auf dem Boden scharrten. Ohne nachzudenken riss Draco die Tür auf und veranlasste Hermine damit, von Phillippe weg zu springen, als wäre ein Filibuster Feuerwerk zwischen ihnen explodiert. Ihr Gesicht war vor Verlegenheit und Verwirrung rot angelaufen und Phillippe konnte sein Ärgernis, in so einem Moment unterbrochen worden zu sein, nicht verbergen.

Draco seinerseits starrte sie unschuldig mit großen Augen an. „So was, entschuldigt. Hab ich bei etwas Wichtigem gestört?" Der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Draco lachte innerlich, da er wusste, dass Hermine ihn am liebsten erwürgen würde, aber nicht wollte, dass ihr neuer Liebhaber ihre Todesfee - Seite zu Gesicht bekam. Er benötigte all seine Willenskraft seinen unschuldigen Blick beizubehalten.

„Ja, Malfoy", fauchte sie, „tatsächlich hast du etwas sehr Wichtiges unterbrochen. Aber du wusstest es, nicht wahr? Also hör auf mir hier etwas vorzumachen. Niemand kauft es dir ab."

Er tat so, als würden ihre Worte ihn tief verletzten und sprach weiter: „Mein tiefstes Bedauern, Granger. Es ist nur, ich habe Stimmen gehört und habe mir gedacht, dass du es sein könntest und ich wollte dir etwas erzählen." Dracos Augen funkelten kurz auf, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er setzte diesen Ich-weiß-etwas-was-du-nicht-weißt Blick auf. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du gerne wissen möchtest, dass _dein Freund_, der einzigartige Harry Potter, eine weitere Eule geschickt hat. Da du jeden Tag am Fenster auf einen Brief von deinem kleinen Knutschibärchen wartest, dachte ich, du würdest es gerne erfahren sobald der weiße Federball ankommt.

Hermine hörte ein empörtes Kreischen aus dem Zimmer und lugte an Dracos Schulter vorbei, um Hedwig auf einem der Stühle sitzen zu sehen. Draco schaute vollkommen mit sich selbst zufrieden zwischen Hermine und Phillippe hin und her. Er schien zu denken, er hätte ihnen den ganzen Spaß verdorben. „Hasley, ich nehme an Granger hat dir erzählt, dass ihr Freund niemand anders als der berühmte Harry Potter ist? Richtig Phil"; bemerkte er schroff, „du bist die ganze Zeit um die Freundin des Jungen-Der-Lebt herumgeschwänzelt. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich nie eine Karte des Harry Potter Fan Clubs bei mir tragen werde, aber ich vermute, wenn er als Einjähriger Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen kann, dann wird ein gerissenen Franzose, wie du, auch kein Problem sein."

Phillippe verdarb nun Draco den Spaß: „'ermine 'at mir schon über ihre _Freundschaft_ zu 'arry Potter erzählt. Wenn sie sagt, sie sind nur Freunde, dann glaube ich ihr auch. Sie 'at keinen Grund mich anzulügen." Phillippe legte seinen Arm um Hermines Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Außerdem, was geht es dich an, wer mit Hermine verabredet ist? Soweit sie mir erzählte, bist du nicht einmal ein Freund von ihr."

Ihr beiden könnt so lange herumturteln wie ihr wollt, aber auf Kosten eurer eigenen Zeit." Er starrte Hermine finster an: „Aber wir haben zu Beginn dieser Woche vereinbart, dass wir uns gleich nach der Rückkehr vom Museum zusammensetzten würden, um Notizen darüber zu machen, solange wir es noch frisch im Gedächtnis haben. Dann haust du einfach ab und lässt mich für über eine Stunde hier warten."

Hermine ließ ein lautes „Ha" los und atmete tief ein. „Nun, du hättest daran denken sollen, bevor du dich dafür entschieden hast, dich in den launischen Deppen zu verwandeln, der gerade vor uns steht.

Draco stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und drehte sich so rasch um, dass sein Umhang Hermine streifte. Er stürmte durch das Zimmer, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Hermine war über seinen Auftritt empört und war fest entschlossen ihm das auch zu sagen. Sie wandte sich Phillippe zu: „Entschuldige mich bitte", fauchte sie durch geschlossene Zähne, „ich habe plötzlich den Drang den Furunkulus Fluch an jemanden auszuüben." Sie war so wütend, dass sie sich nicht einmal darum kümmerte, dass Phillippe ihr ein ausgiebiges Gute Nacht sagen wollte. Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei durch die offene Tür, schlug sie hinter sich zu und ließ einen völlig sprachlosen Phillippe, der davor stand, zurück, Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit schwamm in seinen azurblauen Augen.

Hermine marschierte zu Dracos geschlossener Tür hinüber, zückte ihren Zauberstab und schrie ohne zu zögern: „Alohomora!" Die Tür schlug mit einem Knall auf und sie schloss die Lücke zwischen ihr und Draco in drei großen Schritten. Er war mindestens 10 Zentimeter größer als sie, aber das hinderte sie nicht dran, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy? Seit zwei Tagen gehst du mir aus dem Weg, starrst mich aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen an als wäre ich der weniger wert als du. Und dann, wenn ich mich schließlich mit jemandem amüsiere, der tatsächlich an _mir_ interessiert ist und mich nicht nur als Mittel sieht, sein Schuljahr zu schaffen, vermasselst du alles, indem du über Harry und mich Lügen verbreitest. Und du hast dich lächerlich gemacht als du im Museum den ganzen Tag Phillippe und mich angestarrt hast als - -„

„Oh, ich bin derjenige, der sich lächerlich gemacht hat", entgegnete er sarkastisch, „ich bin nicht diejenige, die den ganzen Tag damit verbracht hat, an einem dämlichen, vieräugigen Bübchen mit unordentlichen Haaren zu hängen. Was hast du eigentlich mit Brillen? Stören die nicht? Ich dachte McGonagall würde den „Blastara" Spruch auf euch anwenden müssen, um euch zwei zu trennen. Es war widerlich." Die Vene in der Mitte seiner Stirn pochte in intensivem Pink gegen seine blasse Haut.

„Das ist etwas übertrieben, findest du nicht? Na wenn schon, wir haben ein paar Mal Händchen gehalten. Wie schlimm. Zumindest hab ich mich nicht quer über seinen Schoß drapiert, wie dein kleiner Zankteufel, Isabel." Sie wusste, dass dieses Argument nicht wirklich um sie und Phillippe oder Draco und Isabel ging. Draco hatte immer darauf gebrannt mit ihr zu streiten, seit der Nacht, als die Eule kam und dies gab ihm genau die Gelegenheit einen Streit anzufechten.

Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte zur Tür gehen, doch mit zwei großen Schritten hatte Draco ihr den Ausgang versperrt. „Wage es nicht mir den Rücken zu kehren", befahl er während seine Augen wie silberne Klingen funkelten. „Weißt du, mit wem du hier sprichst, Granger? Denkst du, nur weil du Köpfchen und ein paar Freunde hast, die in den Medien große Beachtung finden, dass das bedeutet, dass du deinen Rücken dem Erben einer der einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Zaubererfamilie zuwenden kannst? Nun, denk noch mal nach. Dein Benehmen die vergangenen paar Tage war verwerflich und du schadest dem ganzen Austauschprogramm damit."

Hermine war wie betäubt und völlig verwirrt. „Über was in aller Welt redest du eigentlich, Malfoy? Komm von deinem hohen Ross herunter, du hast kein Recht so mit mir zu sprechen und ganz sicher hast du nicht das Recht mich herumzukommandieren als wäre ich einer deiner armen Hauselfen. Ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet, um das Recht zu erhalten, hierher zu kommen und ich habe nichts getan, dessen ich mich schämen müsste." Keiner der Beiden hatte es vor dem anderen erwähnt, aber jetzt konnte Hermine die Worte nicht daran hindern herauszusprudeln: „Du bist nur verärgert, weil wir neulich Nacht zusammen gelernt haben und du wusstest, dass du im Begriff warst mich zu küssen und das Einzige, was dich davon abgehalten hatte, eine verdammte Eule war." Draco verdrehte die Augen aber Hermine dichtete weiter, während ihre Worte vor Sarkasmus trieften: „Deine reinen, unverdorbenen Lippen waren nur einen Hauch davon entfernt, meinen dreckigen Schlammblutmund zu berühren und dieser Gedanke macht dich wahnsinnig."

Für jemanden, der so klug ist, hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, Granger." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in gespielter Verzweiflung. „Denkst du wirklich, ich wollte dich küssen? Das war alles nur der Trank, der da a us mir gesprochen hat." Seine Selbstgefälligkeit erreichte neue Höhen. „Ich wäre dir nie so nahe gekommen, wenn ich nicht soviel Aufmunterungs- Kürbissaft getrunken hätte. Ich hab einen Ruf zu wahren. Ich hab dir gesagt, das Zeug kann dich komisch handeln lassen."

„Das ist eine jämmerliche Ausrede und das weißt du. Es wäre ein Zufall, wenn dieser spezielle Effekt des Trankes, welchen du übrigens bequemer weise vergessen hast zu erwähnen, exakt in dem Moment abklang, als Midas außen auf der Terrasse aufgetaucht ist."

Sie beäugte ihn kritisch. „Es war der Brief, der alles geändert hat und nicht irgendein lausiger Kürbissaft. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass du deine Frustrationen an mir raus lässt, wo ich doch alles, was in meiner Macht steht, getan hab um höflich und freundlich zu dir und eine gute Vertreterin für Hogwarts zu sein."

„Eine ‚gute Vertreterin' sagst du?", fragte er ungläubig. „Nun, ich wette der _Tagesprophet_ würde nicht sagen, dass mit dem örtlichen Quidditchtalent bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit herumzuknutschen die Aufgaben einer _guten_ Vertreterin sind."

Hermine war sprachlos: „Was redest du da? Was hat der _Tagesprophet _damit zu tun? Vielleicht hast du so viel Kürbissaft getrunken, dass es dein Gehirn komplett damit durchtränkt hat."

Draco drängte grob an ihr vorbei und lief zu seiner Kommode am Fuß seines Bettes. Er öffnete sie heftig und suchte den Umschlag heraus, den Hermine sogleich als den Brief erkannte, den Midas vor zwei Nächten ausgeliefert hatte. Er entnahm den Inhalt und schob die Pergamentstücke grob in ihre zierlichen Hände. „Der _Tagesprophet_ hat ziemlich viel damit zu tun. Erzähl mir nicht, du wusstest nichts über den netten Bericht in der Zeitung über die _einzige_ Schülerin, die dieses Jahr für das Beauxbatons Austauschprogramm ausgewählt wurde: die brillante, talentierte, beste Freundin des Narbengesichts ... Hermine Granger."

**Hogwarts' beste Schülerin geht nach Paris**

_Hermine Granger, eine Sechstklässlerin aus Hogwarts, wurde als die erste Person seit über 13 Jahren auserwählt ihre Schule in dem Beauxbatons - Hogwarts Schüleraustauschprogramm zu vertreten. Viele Schüler begehrten diese äußerst glanzvolle Ernennung, aber Miss Granger wurde gewählt, für die ganze Zauberwelt zu sehen, Hogwarts, als seine beste und intelligenteste Schülerin, zu repräsentieren..._

Hermines Kinnlade klappte herunter, als sie die Vorderseite des Artikels und seine Fortsetzung auf Seite sieben las. Sie war schockiert, dass trotz der weitschweifigen Berichte, es keine Erwähnung von Draco gab. Der ganze Artikel war über Hermine und wie sie sicher, für ihre Schule und ihre Familie, Ehre bringen würde. Sie wusste wie hart Draco gearbeitet hatte und verstand nun die Quelle seiner Wut. „Malfoy, ich weiß wirklich nichts darüber. Nicht mal einer sprach mich darauf an, dass ein Artikel über dieses Programm geschrieben werden sollte und ganz sicher war das nicht meine Idee."

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir das glaube? Das wäre nur eine Art Masche, die du und deine Weltverbesserer Freunde bringen würden, um den Ruhm meiner Familie zu zerstören." Er hob zornig sein Kinn und versuchte zu verbergen wie schwer sein Stolz verletzt war, aber er wusste, dass Hermine ihn durchschauen konnte. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, lief zum Fenster und blickte hinaus, so musste er ihren sanften, dennoch durchdringenden Blick nicht sehen. Er atmete schwer. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat... und meinem Vater. Ich habe letztes Jahr so hart gearbeitet, um diese Möglichkeit zu bekommen, weil ich wusste, es würde helfen einiges an Stärke dem Namen meiner Familie zurückzugeben.

Mein Vater war so stolz, als wir den Brief erhielten, der darauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich Hogwarts in dem Programm repräsentieren würde. Er hat gesagt: „Jetzt werden wir ihnen beweisen, dass nur die besten Nachfolger einer Reinblutfamilie Ruhm und Ehre über diese muggelliebende Schule bringen können. Sie hätten jeden auswählen können, Sohn, aber sie haben dich gewählt. Ich weiß, dass du mich stolz machen wirst." Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, er war aufgeregter als ich es war." Er wandte sich um und blickte Hermine finster an. „Dann musstest du kommen und auch ausgewählt werden und alles damit ruinieren. Harry Potters beste Freundin und Tochter von Muggeleltern. Du warst der Traum der Öffentlichkeit. Außerdem bist du kaum qualifiziert hier zu sein mit deinem lausigen Französisch und deiner Unfähigkeit etwas Konstruktiveres zu machen als die ganze Zeit von irgendeinem tollaussehenden Quidditch Star zu träumen."

Hermine blieb standhaft: „Erstens, lass Phillippe aus dem Spiel, ok? Zweitens, was spielt es überhaupt für eine Rolle, was der Artikel sagt? Die Leute, die zählen, wissen, dass du mit mir hier bist und die gleiche Arbeit machst und die gleichen Erfolgslevel zustande bringst. Jeder in Hogwarts weiß, dass du hier bist und auch deine Eltern, also wen kümmert es, ob irgendein kleiner Zauberer in West Ogey weiß, dass Draco Malfoy nach Frankreich reiste?"

„Meinen Vater kümmert es, wer es weiß und er machte es sehr deutlich, dass von mir erwartet wurde, die Malfoy Familientradition aufrechtzuerhalten, indem ich auf dich ein schlechtes Licht werfe und keinen Schimmer Zweifel im Gedächtnis von jedem lasse, wer Hogwarts bester und klügster Schüler ist." Er zuckte zusammen, als er dieses Stück Information weitergab. „Ein Brief wurde mit dem Zeitungsausschnitt gesandt. Lies ihn."

_**Draco,** _

Wie du vermuten musstest, bin ich wegen diesem Artikel aus dem Tagesprophet sehr enttäuscht. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest deine Intelligenz dazu verwenden dieses dreckige Schlammblut dazu zu zwingen in Schande nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, bevor irgendwelche Artikel über ihre Aufnahme in das Programm geschrieben werden würden. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht mal die einfachsten Aufgaben erledigen kannst. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Irgendwelche Handlungen von dir aus, sie von der Situation wegzuschaffen, würde von mir berechnet und inszeniert aussehen, also musst du es unterlassen, dich an ihr zu rächen. Deine einzige Chance ist es nun, das Ministerium bei dem Treffen in Paris von deiner Überlegenheit über sie zu überzeugen. Die ranghöchsten Offiziere werden dort sein, also bereite mir keine Schande, Junge, oder es wird Konsequenzen geben.

_**Vater**_

Hermine hätte nie gedacht, solche Gefühllosigkeit könnte zwischen einem Elternteil und einem Kind bestehen. Mit einem Vater wie diesem ist es kein Wunder, dass er wie solch ein kaltherziger Scheißkerl handelt. Sie fing zögernd an zu sprechen: „Denkst du genauso wie er? Wirst du tun was er dir im Brief befohlen hat?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Antwort sein würde, aber sie musste wissen, ob er wirklich so dachte.

Er wirbelte jäh herum und überraschte Hermine mit einem plötzlichen Wandel. „Wie kann ich, oder hast du unser kleines „Abkommen" vergessen? Wenn mein Vater herausfindet, dass ich nicht nur alles nicht tue, was in meiner Macht steht dich aus Frankreich raus zu werfen, sondern dir auch noch helfe mit Glanz und Gloria zu bestehen, würde er mich in ein popel-essendes Puffskein¹ verwandeln. Nein Granger, ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt und nun muss ich mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen."

Sie sprach fest, aber ohne Gehässigkeit: „Nein Malfoy. _Wir_ werden mit den Konsequenzen zu Recht kommen, Merlin sei Dank." Er blickte sie spöttisch an. „Es mag sein, dass wir eine Vereinbarung getroffen haben, uns gegenseitig dazu zu zwingen nichts zu verraten, aber ich finde es ist zu unser beider Vorteil. Verstehst du nicht? Wir haben beide Schwächen, die der andere stärken kann. Ich brauch immer noch Hilfe mit meinem Französisch und du ringst immer noch mit Verwandlung und Arithmantik. Wenn nur einer von uns hier wäre, würden wir jämmerlich versagen. Wir bringen uns gegenseitig dazu, härter zu arbeiten und holen das Beste aus dem anderen heraus. Der einzige Grund, wieso ich hier Erfolg habe, ist, weil ich dich habe, der mich zu jedem Schritt des Weges antreibt."

Draco schüttelte ergeben den Kopf: „Aber ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich sollte keine Hilfe von einer Hexe benötigen, schon gar nicht von einer muggelgeborenen." „Hier ist eine kleine Info für dich, Malfoy... du brauchst mich, also akzeptiere es." Er schnaubte leicht, aber er würde sich nicht umdrehen oder abstreiten, was sie gesagt hatte. Er hatte etwas Persönliches über sich offenbart und sie wollte es erwidern. „Und wie du wissen musst, brauche ich dich ebenfalls hier. Als ich dich am Freitag nicht neben mir hatte, um mir durch den Unterricht zu helfen, hat es mich verunsichert." Sie dachte, sie sähe den Anflug eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht, doch sie war sich nicht sicher.

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, unsicher was sie tun sollte und sah sich genötigt, nach ihm zu fassen. „Du wirst bemerken, wir werden diese letzten sechs Wochen im Flug überwinden und die Ministeriumsbeamten in Paris hinreißen. Jahre danach werden sie immer noch jeden Austauschschüler mit uns vergleichen und wir werden in dem Ruf leben, die verdammt besten Hogwartsschüler gewesen zu sein, die je die Tore der Beauxbatons Academy überschritten haben. Dein Vater wird nicht einmal einen Anlass dazu haben über „Konsequenzen" nachzudenken, weil er viel zu beschäftigt damit sein wird hohe Anerkennungen zu hören, wie fantastisch du zu den Ministeriumsleuten warst." Er wollte ihr unbedingt glauben. Als er da stand und aus dem Fenster über den unermesslichen Garten der Beauxbatons Academy blickte, legte Hermine ihre Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. Er schreckte wegen ihrer Berührung leicht zurück, aber zog sich nicht zurück. „Malfoy", sagte sie leise, „Draco... es wird alles gut werden." Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter zu, als sie seinen Namen sprach. Er hatte sie seinen Namen noch nie zuvor sagen hören; er klang sanfter, als er von ihren Lippen kam, als von irgendjemand anderem. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne um seine Begutachtung des Gartens draußen fortzusetzen, aber sie konnte fühlen wie sich die Muskeln in seiner Schulter leicht entspannten.

Sie beobachtete sein Spiegelbild im Fenster, seine langen Wimpern schirmten seine stürmischen Augen ab. Dann bewegte er seinen Blick um ihn auf ihrem Gesicht in der Scheibe ruhen zu lassen. Er starrte sie aufmerksam an, als ob er sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck einprägen wollte. Dann sprach er: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich meinen Namen sagen gehört hab."

Er konnte sehen, wie sie rot wurde, ihren Blick nach unten richtete und hinter ihn trat, sodass ihre Spiegelung verschwand. „Jaah, nun, neulich hab ich über unsere Repräsentation vor dem Ministerium nachgedacht. Ich habe mich selbst sagen gehört: „Dankeschön, Minister. Nun wird _Malfoy_ über dieses und jenes zu ihnen sprechen..." und es hat sich einfach nicht richtig angehört." Sie lächelte schüchtern, während sie sprach und Draco wandte sich um und wollte die ganze Süße aufsaugen. „Ich denke wir gewöhnen uns besser an, uns bei unseren Vornamen zu nennen, wenn wir eine geschlossene Front präsentieren sollen."

„Ich nehme an, du hast Recht. Sie werden sonst vielleicht den Eindruck bekommen, wir würden nicht miteinander auskommen." In Dracos Gesicht breitete sich das erste wahre Lächeln aus, das sie seit den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte und sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich. „Und, wie hat es sich angefühlt?", fragte er als er sie aus seinen funkelnden, silbernen Augen anstarrte, aus denen das Ungestüm verschwunden war.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und gestand: „Es fühlte sich eigentlich etwas unheimlich an." Dann fügte sie hastig hinzu: „aber auf eine angenehme Art und Weise."

Als er verständnisvoll nickte, kitzelte sein blondes Haar, seine Braue. „Nun, dann nehme ich mal an ich sollte auch anfangen zu üben... Hermine."

Nun lächelte sie und begann etwas nervös auszusehen. Sein Mund verzog sich nicht länger zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, sie wurde scharf daran erinnert, wie er aussah, wenn sein Gesicht ihrem so nahe war, ein Hauch von einem Kuss entfernt. „Hör mal, wir haben Morgen viel Stoff über das Museum durchzugehen, also sollten wir jetzt vielleicht ins Bett gehen." Er grinste und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, als ob er sagen wollte: „_Oh, wirklich?_" Ihr Gesicht erglühte strahlend und sie seufzte aufgebracht: „Du weißt was ich versuchte zu sagen, Malfoy."

„Du meinst Draco"

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und wiederholte übertrieben: „Du weißt was ich versuchte zu sagen, _Draco_." Hermine drehte sich um und lief zur Tür. Sie griff nach der Klinke um den Griff zu drücken, aber Draco eilte vor sie und öffnete stattdessen die Tür für sie. Sie lachte leicht und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Draco."

Als sie hinausging erwiderte er freundlich: „Gute Nacht, Hermine", und schloss die Tür sanft hinter ihr. Hermine hielt auf der anderen Seite inne und versuchte alles auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte.

Ihre Träumerei wurde durch den Klick der Haupttür und dem Ton von Professor McGonagalls Stimme unterbrochen: „Miss Granger, ich bin überrascht Sie immer noch wach zu sehen. Ich habe Sie mit Mr. Hasley die Abendhalle vor einiger Zeit verlassen sehen. Ich dachte, Sie würden mittlerweile im Bett sein. Sie sah neugierig auf den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. „Miss Granger, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Wenn dies der Fall ist, würde ich gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." Professor McGonagall war die steigende Spannung zwischen ihren beiden Schülern, die vergangenen paar Tage, nicht entgangen. Sie hatte gehofft, es würde vorübergehen, aber nachdem sie einige der Blicke zwischen ihnen auf ihrem Ausflug mitverfolgt hatte, befürchtete sie einschreiten zu müssen.

Hermine reagierte auf den trübsinnigen Ton ihrer Lehrerin und antwortete ernst: „Professor, ich fühle mich gut. Wieso? Gibt es ein Problem?" Sie lief hinüber und setzte sich neben McGonagall auf die Couch.

„Ich bin über Sie und Mr. Malfoy beunruhigt. Es schien, als ob Sie beide nicht miteinander auskommen würden, aber es ist nicht unbemerkt an mir vorüber gegangen, dass die Stimmung zwischen Ihnen die vergangenen paar Tage exponentiell eskaliert ist." Die faltige Linie auf Hermines Stirn entspannte sich, sobald sie Minervas Besorgnis hörte.

Hermine winkte unbekümmert ab und wischte damit die Ängste der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin auf die Seite. „Ach das. Wir haben es gerade besprochen und alles ist jetzt in Ordnung. Hermine erschien ehrlich und nicht so, als würde sie versuchen ihre Lehrerin zu täuschen. „Draco schwirrten ein paar Dinge im Kopf und wir mussten die Luft wieder klarer machen."

_Hat sie ihn gerade Draco genannt?_ McGonagall starrte Hermine streng über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an: „Ich bin nicht leicht irrezuführen, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie eine Art Show abziehen, wissen Sie, dass ich die Wahrheit erfahren werde."

Hermine beruhigte sie: „Ich sage die Wahrheit, Professor. Sie haben tatsächlich gerade einen ziemlich großen Krach zwischen uns verpasst. Aber ich habe einige Dinge über Draco erfahren und er hat einige Dinge über mich erfahren und wir sind zu einem gewissen Verständnis über den jeweils anderen gekommen." Ihr Lächeln war genug Anzeichen für ihre Lehrerin, dass Hermine nicht log.

**_Fußnote:_**

¹ Gemäß Fantastische Monster und wo sie zu finden sind ist ein Puffskein ein handzahmes Wesen, das keine Einwände hat geschmust oder herumgeworfen zu werden. Es ist leicht sich um es zu kümmern und es gibt einen tiefen summenden Ton von sich, wenn es zufrieden ist. Von Zeit zu Zeit wird eine lange, dünne, pinke Zunge aus dem Inneren des Puffskein erscheinen und sich durch das Haus schlängeln, auf der Suche nach Essen. Das Puffskein ist ein Aasfresser, der alles von Essensresten zu Spinnen essen wird, aber es hat eine bestimmte Vorliebe die Zunge schlafenden Zauberern die Nase hochzustecken und deren Popel zu essen."


	5. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

**· · · Kapitel 5 · · ·**

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du während des Spieles eingeschlafen bist. Auch noch genau neben McGonagall und wie sie zusammengezuckt ist, als du deinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt hast, als wäre sie ein weiches, flauschiges Kissen. Das war unbezahlbar, was viel heißt, wenn es von mir kommt, wenn man betrachtet, dass ich genügend Geld habe um fasst alles zu kaufen." Draco lachte so sehr, dass Tränen sein Gesicht hinabliefen. Es war erstaunlich, dass er sich nicht geradewegs aus dem Sitz des Academy Autobusses herauslachte. Das letzte Mal, als er so sehr gelacht hatte, war, als Longbottom einen Funguszaubertrank über sich und seinen Partner gespritzt hatte, welcher, zu Dracos Entzücken, für diesen Tag Weasley war. Der Anblick Rons, der vor seinen Augen schimmlig wurde, würde für immer eine seiner geschätztesten Erinnerungen seiner Hogwartstage sein. Dieser kurzfristige Pfuscher von Phillippe würde ganz sicher für einen regnerischen Tag zu den Akten genommen werden. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass solche gewaltige Schnarcher aus solch einer zierlichen Nase kommen könnten?_

Sie waren auf dem Weg von Valogne zurück, was eine Zaubereistadt war, ähnlich wie Hogsmeade, aber mit einem großen Unterschied: Valogne hatte ein Theater, also war einer ihrer Ausflüge ein Besuch der Stadt, um sich etwas zu amüsieren und dann in eine Spätaufführung eines berühmten französischen Zaubereistückes zu gehen. Eine große Anzahl Schüler hatte sich für den Ausflug eingeschrieben, also hatte Professor Lemieux arrangiert, dass der Beauxbatons Schulbus für den Transport zur Verfügung stand. Der Academy Autobus war sehr groß und geräumig. Er war innen geräumiger als er von außen erschien. Irgendwie war es möglich, dass über 100 Schüler hineinpassten, aber keiner eingeengt schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, Schüler und Lehrer liefen durch die Gänge, lagen ausgestreckt über mehrere Sitze und räkelten sich gemütlich. Der Bus hatte solche Sitze wie im Zug, so konnten sich die Leute gegenübersitzen, anstatt nur nach vorne in den Bus zu blicken.

Da Hermine mit Phillippe in den Sitzen gegenüber Draco und Isabel saß, musste sie sich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten geradewegs mit Draco mitzulachen. Phillippe war so in Verlegenheit geraten über das was geschehen war und so sauer auf Draco, wegen dem ständigen Necken, dass es Hermine nicht übers Herz brachte seinen Stolz noch weiter zu verletzen. Sie hatte versucht Phillippe während der Aufführung in die Rippen zu stoßen um ihn aufzuwecken, aber ihre Versuche waren zwecklos gewesen. Er hatte ein sehr frühes Quidditch Training gehabt und für mehrere Stunden in einem verdunkelten Theater zu sein, war einfach nur zu verlockend für zunehmend schwerer werdende Augenlider gewesen. Hermine hatte es geschafft ihn die meiste Zeit wach zu halten, aber als das Stück seinem dramatischen Ende zuging, war sie so versunken gewesen, in das was auf der Bühne passierte, dass sie den armen Phillippe komplett vergessen hatte. Der Schauspieler, der Luc spielte, einen adeligen, aufgeblasenen Zauberer, hatte seinen eingeweide-drehenden, gefühlvollen Abschied seiner sterbenden Liebe, Dominique, mitgeteilt, die ein armes Muggelmädchen war, als Phillippe einen lauten Schnarcher von sich gab, der dicht von dem aufgeschreckten Schrei der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin gefolgt wurde. Allein daran zu denken, zwang Hermine ihren Kopf abzuwenden und aus dem Fenster zu schauen, um das Lächeln, das sich seinen Weg auf ihre Lippen suchte, zu verbergen. Aber nachdem sie Dracos weitergehendes Kichern hörte, drehte sich Hermine zu ihm und blickte streng in seine grauen Augen, die vor Vergnügen funkelten.

„Es reicht, Draco. Es hätte jedem passieren können. Phillippe hat in zwei Wochen ein sehr wichtiges Spiel und er hat extra hart dafür trainiert."

Phillippe war zu müde, um einen verbalen Streit mit Hermines Schulkamerad zu beginnen, also versuchte er Draco zu ignorieren, aber er wusste auch, dass Dracos höhnische Bemerkung zu Phillippes Vorteil arbeiteten, Hermine für sich zu gewinnen. Er mochte ja nicht die scharfsichtigste Person sein, aber blind war er auch nicht. Es war für jeden in Beauxbatons offensichtlich, dass sich eine drastische Veränderung zwischen den beiden Hogwartsschülern, nach ihrem Ausflug ins Rosceaux Museum, ereignet hatte. In den ersten zwei Wochen in Frankreich schienen sich Hermine und Draco gegenseitig kaum toleriert zu haben, aber seit dem Museumsausflug vor zwei Wochen, waren sie nach Phillippes Geschmack ein bisschen zu „dicke". Sie hatten sogar begonnen, sich bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen. Er hatte ein paar Nachforschungen unternommen und von Isabel erfahren, dass Draco einen mysteriösen Brief erhalten hatte, der ihren britischen Kavalier verärgert zu haben schien, aber er hatte sich geweigert mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Ein paar Nächte nach ihrem Ausflug, während Hermine und Phillippe spazieren gingen, hatte Phillippe beiläufig angedeutet, dass Isabel über den Brief besorgt war, den Draco erhalten hatte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass Draco sich geweigert hätte das Problem mit Isabel zu bereden, und dass sie beunruhigt war, aber Hermine hatte unbekümmert abgewunken und geantwortet: „Ach das. Er hat ihn mir bereits gezeigt und wir haben uns damit befasst. Sag Isabel, es ist nichts um das sie sich Sorgen zu machen braucht." Nachdem er das gehört hatte, konnte Phillippe nicht anders als sich zu wundern – für jemanden der nicht einmal ihr Freund war, schien Draco ihr etwas sehr Persönliches anvertraut zu haben.

Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt als Phillippe realisierte, dass Draco mehr Bedrohung für ihn war, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte sie einige Male versucht ihre Verabredungen zum Lernen oder ihre Spaziergänge kurzerhand mit einer schwachen Ausrede abzubrechen, aber Phillippe bekam den bestimmten Eindruck, dass sie einfach mehr um Draco herum sein wollte. Er war um einiges schlauer, als es Draco ihm zugetraut hätte. Und es gab einen Grund, wieso er der Zauberer an dieser Schule war, dem am meisten hinterhergeseufzt wurde. Seine Talente waren nicht nur auf das Quidditchfeld begrenzt; Phillippe hatte auch hervorragende Instinkte, wenn es ums anderen Geschlecht ging.

Phillippe spürte Hermines wachsende Unruhe wegen Dracos höhnischer Bemerkungen und erfasste die Gelegenheit hinübergreifen und seine Finger durch ihre zu winden. Diese simple Geste, machte Dracos Lachen schließlich ein Ende. Hermine blickte beide Jungen nervös an, aber sie zog ihre Hand nicht fort. Phillippe starrte Draco auch an, aber mit einem Blick des Triumphes.

Isabel betrachtete die Szene vor ihr mit scharfem Blick. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatte Isabel den Eindruck gewonnen, dass da viel mehr an Draco und Hermines „Beziehung" dran war, als einer der beiden gestehen würde. Sie griffen sich gegenseitig nicht mehr feindselig an oder stachelten sich an. Die Blicke, die zwischen ihnen schweiften, waren zu feurig um in Abscheu verwurzelt zu sein. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie auf Hermine, auf die einfache, gelehrige, offene Hermine Granger, neidisch war. Wie viele Male hatte Isabel Draco und Hermine dabei beobachtet, wie sie historische Ereignisse, Hauselfenrechte und die Zukunft der Zaubereigesellschaft diskutiert hatten? Isabel wusste, sie konnte andere nach ihr umblicken lassen, wo immer sie auch hinging, aber Hermine hatte die Fähigkeit, dass die Leute ihr zuhörten. Sogar die Lehrer waren im Unterricht von Hermine beeindruckt und hoben ihre Arbeit als ein vortreffliches Vorbild hervor, für die anderen Schüler es ihr nachzumachen. Sie wusste, Hermine war der Ansicht Isabel sei nur ein weiteres hübsches Gesicht und dass Draco dachte, sie wäre eine hirnlose Blondine, aber Isabel war tatsächlich ziemlich aufmerksam, vor allem wenn es zu Herzensangelegenheiten kam.

Nachdem Draco diesen mysteriösen Brief erhalten hatte, hatte er kaum zwei Worte mit ihr gesprochen trotz ihrer Versuche ihn abzulenken. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen gesehen, der so verbittert und so von Zorn erfüllt war wie es Draco in diesen paar Tagen gewesen war. Als sie ihn am Morgen nach dem Museumsausflug gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn kaum wiedererkannt. Er hatte gelacht und gegrinst und ausgesehen, als wäre ein schreckliches Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Er nahm sich immer noch Zeit sie zu treffen und mit ihr spazieren zu gehen oder mit ihr zusammen die Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber sie wusste es war höchstwahrscheinlich deswegen, weil sie Isabel Dupris, Tochter des französischen Zaubereiministers, war. Draco war nicht der erste Junge, der mit ihr verkehren wollte, nur wegen ihrer Schönheit und Familienverbindungen. Aber sie wollte, dass die Dinge mit Draco anders als mit ihren vergangenen Liebhabern wurden. Er war intelligent und ehrgeizig, und sie war sich der Klasse seiner Familie in deren englischen Vaterland bewusst. In der Minute, in der sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, er war das Risiko wert. Aber die letzten zwei Wochen hatte sich Draco anders benommen. Manchmal wirkte sein Blick seltsam entrückt, als ob er sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, hatte er ihr versichert, dass es ihm prächtig gehe und er nur müde sei. Einige ihrer Freunde hatte sich geäußert, wie oft Dracos Blick zu Hermine wanderte, wann immer er dachte, sie würde nicht hinsehen. Isabel war es ebenfalls aufgefallen, aber sie sagte zu sich selbst, dass sie sich das nur einbilden würde. Sie hatte ihn sogar einige Male zusammenzucken sehen, als Phillippe seine Hand um Hermines Taille gelegt hatte oder ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, wie gerade eben. Er hatte Phillippe die ganze Zeit erbarmungslos für seinen Unfall während „Luc et Dominique" aufgezogen, aber seine Heiterkeit hatte jäh aufgehört in dem Moment, in dem Phillippes Hand gegen Hermines gestriffen war. Man musste kein schlauer Zauberer sein um zu kapieren, was hier vor sich ging...

...außer man war Hermine. Obwohl sie eines Tages höchstwahrscheinlich die Präsidentin der „Superschlauen" sein würde, war sie in ihrem jetzigen Alter, wie viele andere sechzehnjährige Hexen: völlig und komplett durcheinander. Sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Seit ihrem großen Streit vor zwei Wochen in Dracos Schlafzimmer, hatten sich Hermines Gefühle für Draco geändert. Er hatte eine Seite an sich offenbart, die, so wusste sie, andere Leute kaum sahen, wenn überhaupt. Draco war gewöhnlich so kühl und berechnend, aber an diesem Abend war er empfindsam und offen gewesen. Als sie gefühlt hatte, wie sich seine Schultern unter ihrer Berührung entspannt hatten, hatte sich ihr Puls beschleunigt. Und als er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine sich selbst dazu zwingen müssen, nicht so breit zu grinsen, wie ihr Mund wollte. Sie hatte dies nicht vorausgeahnt. In der Tat wünschte sie sich, es wäre nie passiert, aber jedes Mal, wenn ihre Augen über ihn schweiften, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Vielleicht war es deswegen, weil sie jetzt schon seit über einem Monat von ihren Freunden und ihrem Leben auf Hogwarts getrennt war. Sie hatte oft gehört, dass Menschen oft anders handelten, wenn sie ins Ausland gingen, aber sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie nach Käse süchtig werden würde oder dass sie anfangen würde Miniaturausgaben des Eiffelturms zu sammeln. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung. Sie dachte, wenn sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte und mehr Zeit mit Phillippe verbrachte, würde diese neue Faszination für Draco vorübergehen. Es musste einfach. _Phillippe ist süß und lustig und er mag mich wegen meiner Art. Wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgehen kann ich das ganze Zeug mit Draco hinter mir lassen und zu meiner normalen Routine mit Harry und Ron zurückkehren. _Aber dann blickte sie zu Draco hinüber, der aus dem Busfenster starrte und von den Formen der französischen Landschaft, die an ihm vorbeischwirrte wie ein Schwarm Feen, hypnotisiert war und es schwanden alle Gedanken an Harry, Ron und Hogwarts dahin.

Draco war erleichtert, als der Bus endlich vor der Schule zum stehen kam. Der Ausflug war gut abgelaufen bis Phillippe wieder angefangen hatte an Hermine herumzugrapschen. Dann war da dieses Grinsen gewesen, dass er Draco zugeworfen hatte. Es war das selbe Grinsen, das Potter ihm zuwarf, wann immer er den Schnatz direkt vor seiner Nase wegschnappte. Aber der Zweck dieses Nachmittags war den Frieden zwischen ihnen aufrechtzuerhalten und nicht noch mehr Gründe zu finden, ihre französischen Freunde nicht leiden zu können.

Draco war immer noch überrascht, wie geschickt Hermine ihn in dieses gerissene Doppeldate „getrickst" hatte. Sie hatten vor ein paar Nächten an einem besonders schweren Arithmantikproblem gearbeitet und Dracos Frustration war stetig angestiegen, als Hermine vorgeschlagen hatte: „Warum fragen wir nicht Phillippe ob er uns ein paar Tipps geben könnte, wie wir das lösen könnten? Er hatte dieses Fach letztes Jahr und ich bin mir sicher, er würde uns helfen, wenn nur..."

Draco hatte mit seinem Stuhl gekippelt, aber er brachte ihn auf Hermines Vorschlag hin mit voller Wucht nach vorne, was ihren Gedankenzug folglich bremste. „Vergiss es. Niemals werde ich um irgendetwas von diesem blöden Trottel bitten."

Hermine schloss ihr Buch mit einem Seufzer und starrte Draco ungläubig an: „Für jemanden, der so verzweifelt ist in seinen Fächern gut abzuschneiden, bist du wahnsinnig schnell, wenn es darum geht die Hilfe, die dir angeboten wird, abzulehnen."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich hab mich damit einverstanden erklärt Hilfe von dir anzunehmen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte er nüchtern und fügte dann in aller Eile hinzu, „und ich bin_ nicht_ verzweifelt."

„Ich meine nur, lass dich durch deine unvernünftige Abneigung gegen ihn nicht von deinem Ziel abbringen, Klassenbester zu werden." Sie begann auf ihrem Pergament herumzukritzeln und fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht magst du ihn sogar, wenn du ihn mal kennen gelernt hast. Er ist klug und witzig und er hört den Leuten wirklich zu, wenn sie reden. Wenn du aufhören würdest so stur zu sein, würdest du bemerken wie viel du und Phillippe gemeinsam haben.

Draco lachte und schüttelte dabei zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich hab absolut nichts gemeinsam mit dieser blöden, bebrillten Ausrede von einem Zauberer. Er ist für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen _zu_ perfekt. Potter hat zumindest eine regelbrechende Ader in sich, die ihn davon abhält ein menschlicher Zuckerwürfel zu werden." Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen; Draco hatte Harry ein Kompliment gemacht – in einer bizarren, verdrehten Art und Weise – aber für Draco war es eindeutig ein Kompliment. „So wie die Lehrer und Schüler über Hasley reden, denkt man, er könnte auf Wasser laufen ohne Magie zu verwenden. Er scheint nur ein kleines bisschen zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Niemand ist so anständig."

„Natürlich ist er nicht perfekt, aber er ist ziemlich verängstigt und es ist nicht fair von dir ihn immer herabzusetzen, wenn du nicht das kleinste bisschen von ihm weißt. Ihr seid beide hervorragende Quidditchspieler, ihr kommt beide aus alten Zaubererfamilien und ihr beide denkt, dass Isabel Dupris eine bezaubernde Hexe ist." Sie schaffte es nicht ihre Verachtung zu verbergen: „Obwohl letzteres für mich jenseits aller logischer Begründungen liegt."

Mit selbstgefälliger Befriedigung verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust und bemerkte: „Wer missbilligt hier nun wen? Für jemanden der so schnell für Hasley in Verteidigung springt, verurteilst du wahnsinnig schnell ein Mädchen, für das du dir nicht einmal Zeit genommen hast es kennen zu lernen." Er neckte sie: „Du redest die ganze Zeit davon, dass ich nie etwas Nettes zu Phillippe sage, aber die ganze Zeit machst du abfällige Kommentare hinter Isabels Rücken. Zumindest habe ich den Anstand es ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen." Dann fügte er eine kurze Bemerkung hinzu: „Nicht, dass er klug genug wäre, Sarkasmus zu erkennen, wenn er ihn hörte, aber wenigstens bin ich nicht so gehässig wie du." Er lachte als sich Hermines Wangen vor Frustration rot färbten.

„Ich bin _nicht _gehässig", bestritt Hermine heftig. „Sie hat damit angefangen hinter meinem Rücken unhöfliche Kommentare über meine Haare und meinen Akzent zu machen. Du stachelst Phillippe immer zuerst an. Er würde nie versuchen dich zu einem Streit zu verleiten. Das ist einfach nicht seine Art. Er ist zu lieb." Sie fühlte sich gezwungen Phillippe zu verteidigen, da er nicht anwesend war, um es selbst zu tun. Dann fand dieses schelmische Grinsen wieder den Weg auf ihre Lippen: „Tatsächlich wette ich, du könntest es nicht einen Nachmittag schaffen ohne ihn über irgendetwas aufzuziehen."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

„Da kannst du deinen aufgeblasenen, arroganten Arsch darauf wetten." Sie starrte direkt in seine kühlen, grauen Augen und blinzelte kein einziges Mal. „Das heißt wenn du Mann genug bist es anzunehmen." Als er seine Augenbraue hob und ein neckisches Lächeln sein Gesicht aufleuchten ließ, wusste sie, dass sie ihn hatte.

Als er sich über den Tisch zu ihr lehnte, strömte ein elektrisierendes Gefühl durch seine Venen. Ihre Unverfrorenheit zog ihn an wie Gold einen Niffler. Ihre Frechheit war unwiderstehlich. „Uuuh, nur her damit, Granger. Nur her damit."

Bevor sie am Samstag Morgen in die Eingangshalle hinuntergingen, stellte Draco sicher, dass es an diesem Tag nur sie vier in ihrer kleinen Gruppe sein würden. „Ich will nicht, dass welche von Hasleys ‚Handlanger' den ganzen Tag um uns herumlungern", schnauzte er. Hermine nahm an, dass Draco über Phillippes Freundesschar sprach. Während Draco es bevorzugte sich mit großen, stämmigen Gefährten zu umgeben, wählte Phillippe Freunde, die kleiner waren als er, aber genauso hingebungsvoll wie es Crabbe und Goyle zu Draco. „Sie dienen zu keinem anderen Zweck als sein übergroßes Ego noch mehr zu steigern." Hermine versuchte halbherzig ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber die Ironie übermannte sie. Draco konnte nichts lustiges daran sehen. „Was?"

„Nichts. Du hast gerade nur ein weiteres Merkmal genannt, das du mit Phillippe gemeinsam hast." Sie versuchte lässig zu antworten, aber ihr Grinsen war so breit wie nie. Zuerst schien es als ob Draco den Sinn nicht verstanden hatte, aber dann dämmerte es ihm. „Meine Freunde unterscheiden sich vollkommen von diesen kleinen, hirnlosen Groupies, die tagein tagaus an ihm hängen." Hermine schien die Angelegenheit nochmals zu überdenken, nickte mit dem Kopf in Zustimmung und antwortete in einem ernsten Ton: „Du hast Recht, Draco. Crabbe und Goyle sind anders. Sie sind nicht sehr klein, nicht?" Sie fing an laut zu lachen und lief durch die Tür, bevor Draco darauf antworten konnte. Er schüttelte ergeben den Kopf und war sich darüber klar, dass er ihr geradewegs in die Falle gegangen war.

* * *

Also verbrachte Draco diesen Samstag mit Isabel, Hermine und Phillippe. Die vier hingen in der Stadt herum und versuchten ihr bestes Benehmen zu zeigen. Sie kauften in der Buchhandlung ein, besuchten den Quidditchladen, aßen Gebäck und tranken Kaffee in einem niedlichen Café. Es war der längste Nachmittag in Dracos Leben und das beinhaltete das eine Mal, als sein Vater ihn im Garten Unkraut jäten hatte lassen, als Bestrafung dafür, dass er ihn auf einer Party in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

Hermine und Isabel hatten nicht viel gemeinsam. Isabel war eine „blaublütige" Hexe und war die besten Dinge gewohnt, die man mit Galleonen kaufen konnte – teure Umhänge, extravagante Ferien, Abendessen in der Öffentlichkeit und ein stetiger Strom an Freunden. Hermine interessierte sich mehr für Bücher als für Mode, sie war dickköpfig, hochintelligent, ängstlich in Menschenmassen und sie fühlte sich immer noch unbehaglich mit ihrer spätblühenden Weiblichkeit. Trotz ihrer Vorurteile gegenüber dem jeweils anderen, schafften es Isabel und Hermine einige nette Unterhaltungen zu führen und zerstreuten einige ihrer vorschnellen Beurteilungen, die sie sich ursprünglich gegenseitig vorgehalten hatten. Auf der anderen Seite schien eine Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Phillippe unmöglich. Theoretisch. Wie auch immer, in Wirklichkeit verbrachten sie den ganzen Tag damit, ihre Überlegenheit über den anderen zu beweisen. Wenn Draco sagte, er hätte einen Feuerblitz Ultra, dann sagte Phillippe er hätte einen Feuerblitz Ultra Zoom. Wenn Phillippe sagte, er wäre ein Zauberer der 4. Generation aus einer Reinblutfamilie, hatte Draco zu verkünden, dass er ein Zauberer der 6. Generation aus einer der ältesten und wohlhabendsten Reinblutfamilie stamme. Was als freundschaftliches Treffen begann, entwickelte sich schlagartig zu einem vollentfachten Kampf, dem anderen den Rang abzulaufen, welchen Hermine so noch nie erlebt hatte. Da Isabel die diplomatische Natur ihres Vaters geerbt hatte, schritt sie ein, indem sie vorschlug, dass sie sich fürs Abendessen aufteilten, wofür Hermine ihr ewig dankbar war. Phillippe schleppte Hermine in den Quidditchladen zurück, weswegen sie sich für die Aufführung verspäteten und es deshalb so ausging, dass er neben Professor McGonagall sitzen musste. Sogar obwohl Draco sich zum größten Teil des Tages von seiner besten Seite gezeigt hatte, war der Schnarchanfall zu schön um ihm zu widerstehen. Hermine war erstaunt, dass er so lange dazu gebraucht hatte sich wieder wie vorher zu benehmen. Sie war ziemlich beeindruckt.

Nun, da sie wieder im Bus zurück nach Beauxbatons saßen, hatte Draco Zeit die Ereignisse des Tages revue passieren zu lassen und kam zu einem Entschluss über Phillippe. Nachdem Draco den ganzen Tag mit dem anderem Jungen verbracht hatte, entschied er, dass er Phillippe nicht länger sobald er ihn sähe verhexen wollte – nun wollte er Phillippes perfekte Nase mit seinen bloßen Händen zertrümmern und dann seine beiden Arme brechen, sodass es außer Frage stände, dass er auf einem Besen fliegen könnte. Draco hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er grinste, bis Isabel fragte: „Draco, warum hast du ein so breites Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht? Denkst du immer noch über unseren Spaziergang von letzter Nacht nach?" Draco legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, während er fröhlich Hermines missbilligenden Blick zur Kenntnis nahm und lehnte sich hinüber um Isabel leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen. Isabel fing an wieder darüber zu plappern, wie viel Spaß sie an diesem Tag gehabt hatte und Draco grinste weiter, aber seine Gedanken waren nicht mit Blumen und Romantik gefüllt. Sie waren voller gebrochener Knochen und geschwollener Lippen.

* * *

Es war spät als sie in der Schule ankamen, aber Phillippe bestand darauf Hermine bis zur Tür zu begleiten, wie ein richtiger Gentleman. Das hieß im Wesentlichen, dass Draco es bei Isabel genauso machen musste. Mit einem verabschiedenden Blick ging Draco, der ein wenig hilflos aussah, als Phillippe seinen starken Arm um Hermines Hüfte schlang, mit Isabel davon, als sie seine Hand in ihre nahm und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte.

Nach einem schnellen und beunruhigten Gute Nacht Kuss für Isabel, sagte er ihr ein Lebewohl an ihrer Tür, eilte zum VIP Flügel und hoffte Phillippe aus der Tür hinauszubugsieren. Aber als er den VIP Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er kein Zeichen des jungen Franzosen. Er erspähte Hermine durch die Glastüren, die auf die Terrasse führten; sie war allein. Reflexartig ging er zur Tür; er hatte den ganzen Tag keine Minute mit ihr allein verbracht. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Sie hatten in den vergangenen paar Wochen so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, er hatte nicht bemerkt wie sehr er die abendlichen Lernsitzungen schätzte bis er sie mit anderen für einen ganzen Tag teilen musste. Er drückte den Griff langsam nach unten, sodass er kein Geräusch von sich gab.

Sobald er auf die Terrasse hinausgetreten war, begrüßte ihn eine Welle von süßen Duft; die verzauberten Blumen dufteten immer am süßesten in der Nacht. Hermine saß auf einer der Sitzbänke mit ihrem Rücken zur Tür, starrte zu den Sternen hinauf und aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund, wollte Draco sie nicht stören. Als Draco sich ihr von hinten näherte, trat er vorsichtig auf. Letztendlich war er ihr so nah, dass er ihr langes, weiches Haar streicheln und es um seine Finger herumwickeln können. Hermine saß so still wie eine Gargoylestatue, aber er hielt inne, als ihre Stimme durch die stille Nachtluft brach.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass dich Isabel so schnell aus ihren Augen gelassen hat. Es muss ein schnelles Gute Nacht gewesen sein."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es war?", fragte er und stand immer noch hinter ihrer Bank.

„Ich konnte dein Eau de Cologne in dem Moment riechen, als du nach draußen getreten bist. Es ist aromatischer als all die Blumen hier außen." Sie starrte immer noch gen Himmel, aber konnte fühlen, wie er sie im Mondlicht beobachtete. Über Themen zu reden, die auf die Schule bezogen waren, beruhigte für gewöhnlich ihre Nerven, also äußerte sie sich: „Ich glaube die haben eine Art Aromazauber über den ganzen Garten gelegt. Die Gerüche sind hier außen immer viel stärker, wenn die Sonne untergeht. Vielleicht ein Duftzauber oder ein Aromazauber." Während ihres kleinen Vortrags lief Draco um sie herum und stand vor ihr. Er gab ihr einen Wink herüberzurücken, damit er sich neben sie setzen konnte und sie willigte ein. Draco ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihr nieder und starrte dann ebenfalls zu den Sternen hoch, als ob er dort nach den Antworten zu den unergründlichsten Fragen des Lebens suchen würde. Keiner der beiden sprach, sondern bevorzugten die Behaglichkeit der Stille.

Diese vergangenen zwei Wochen waren ein voller Erfolg gewesen, dachte Hermine. Sie war mit Draco so gut zurecht gekommen, es war als wären sie schon über Jahre hinweg Freunde gewesen. Manchmal fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl wie mit Harry oder Ron, obwohl sie diese Gefühle nie gegenüber einer anderen lebenden Seele in Worte fassen würde. Irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit hatten sie eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung getroffen, Lucius oder Harry oder Ron oder irgendjemand anders nicht zu erwähnen. Hermine wusste, dass Draco einige weitere Eulen von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Er wurde still und reizbar wann immer Midas erschien, aber er hörte damit auf, es an ihr auszulassen, wofür sie ihm dankbar war. Hermine sendete ebenfalls Briefe und erhielt welche von Harry und Co. Mit anhaltender Regelmäßigkeit und, abgesehen von ein paar groben Kommentaren über Pigwidgeon, hatte Draco ebenfalls von seinen fiesen Kommentaren über Harry und Ron abgelassen. Um den Frieden zu wahren, warfen sie ihre Unterschiedlichkeiten über Bord und fanden, dass es in der Gesellschaft des anderen nicht so schlimm war, wie sie beide gedacht hatten. Dann waren da Momente, genau wie dieser auf der Terrasse, in denen sich Hermine nichts mehr wünschte als an die Tatsache erinnert zu werden, dass sie eine muggelgeborene Gryffindor und er ein Schlammblut hassender Slytherin war. Die zunehmenden Gerüche der Blumen, der gemäldeartige Ausblick, der romantischer Himmel und der sanfte Druck seines Armes, der an ihrem lehnte, waren alles Erinnerungen an die Komplikationen, über die Hermine nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie bemerkte es am meisten, wenn sie allein und sich nahe waren, wie jetzt. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Handflächen wurden wärmer und wärmer und sie konnte ein Prickeln bis in die Zehenspitzen spüren. Dann fing ihr Bauch an zu flattern bis sie sich so fühlte als ob alle Schmetterlinge aus dem Garten ihren Wohnsitz in ihren Bauch verlagert hatten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Draco sich irgendwie unbehaglich in diesen Augenblicken fühlte, oder ob er überhaupt irgendetwas Merkwürdiges an Hermines Verhalten bemerkte, aber es entzog sich nicht ihrer Kenntnis, dass einer von ihnen normalerweise eine Person oder ein Thema erwähnte, das sich auf Hogwarts bezog und nahm damit den Schleier von „Was wäre wenn's" prompt von ihren verwirrten Gedanken. Dieses Mal war es Draco.

„Was ist mit deinem Märchenprinz los?" Kam Potters Eule heruntergestürzt und hat auf ihm herumgehackt bis er sich schließlich von deiner Hüfte trennte?" Draco stand auf und lief zu einer der niedrigen Mauern hinüber, sodass er über den Garten blicken konnte. „Potter hat diese Angewohnheit anderen Leuten den Spaß zu verderben."

Nun, da Draco auf der anderen Seite der Terrasse war, verlangsamte sich Hermines Puls wieder auf normale Geschwindigkeit und ihr Kopf fühlte sich klarer an. „Phillippe ging nur ein paar Minuten bevor du zurückgekommen bist." Sie senkte ihre Stimme: „Aber ich denke, er wollte heute Abend wohl nur deinen Hänseleien entgehen."

Als Draco über seine Schulter zu ihr blickte, sah er ihre Lippen in ein halbes Lächeln kräuseln. „Du kannst mir später danken."

„Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich sicher gestellt habe, dass dich Phillippe für dieses unreife Hänseln, dem du ihm ausgesetzt hast nicht verhext hat, nachdem was am Ende des Stückes passiert ist.", konterte sie während sie ihn streng anblickte. „Ich habe ihn überzeugt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte dich zu verhexen; dass es die Flammen nur noch mehr entfachen würde."

Draco drehte sich ganz zu ihr herum um ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken, aber dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen die flache Wand und platzierte seine Arme hinter sich. „Du musst zugeben, dass die ganzen Schnarcher ziemlich lustig waren."

Ein kleines Grinsen entfloh ihren Lippen und sie versuchte es mit ihrer Hand zu verbergen, aber es half nichts. Bald lachte sie laut heraus und Draco tat es ihr gleich. „Ok, es hat einen gewissen Grad an Humor", gab sie zu. „Aber mit all dem Durcheinander danach, habe ich nicht aufgepasst wie das Stück ausging. Es war so nahe am Ende und zwischen dem ganzen Gelächter und den unhöflichen Kommentaren von dir habe ich überhaupt nicht gehört was die Schauspieler sprachen."

„Das ist eines der Lieblingsstücke meiner Mutter. Sie hat mich früher jedes Mal mitgeschleppt, wenn es in London aufgeführt wurde." Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an während sie ihm interessiert zuhörte. Er atmete tief ein: „Dominique wurde von Lucs bösartiger Mutter vergiftet, weil Dominique nur eine arme Muggelfrau war und Lucs Mutter fürchtete, dass Dominique ihren Sohn von der Zaubereiwelt abbringen würde. Also vergiftet seine Mutter das Mädchen und als sie sterbend in seinen Armen lag, weinte er und küsste sie und dieses ganze Geschnulze. Dann sagt er zu ihr, und dass ist einer der berühmtesten Sätze eines Zauberstücks: Je peux etre un sorcier, mais je n´ai jamais su que vraie magie etait jusqu´á ce que je suis tombé dans l´amour avec vous! , was frei übersetzt heißt: Ich mag ein Zauberer sein, aber ich habe nie gewusst was wahre Magie ist, bis ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Als er sprach sah Draco Hermine mit einem ruhigen Blick an und ließ seine Worte in der kühlen Nachtluft verklingen. Sie erhob sich von der Bank und trat näher zu ihm, schloss damit den Abstand zwischen ihnen, sodass er ihre Augen im hellen Mondlicht glitzern sehen konnte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er versuchen würde wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und setzte seine Zusammenfassung fort: „Dominique küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und stirbt in seinen Armen. Ende."

„Das war wirklich wunderschön", flüsterte Hermine. „Ihre Liebe war wichtiger als alles andere."

Draco trat abrupt nach vorne und wirkte etwas schüchtern: „Ja... Nun, der Dialog war ein bisschen kitschig, aber es hört sich auf Französisch besser an. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich würden auch die Zutaten von einer Zaubertränkeliste besser klingen, wenn du sie auf Französisch liest."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf ebenfalls um sich selber einen klaren Kopf zu machen. „Es war ein langer Tag. Wie wär's, wenn wir für heute Feierabend machen würden?", schlug sie vor. „Jedoch sollten wir morgen früh aufstehen. Wir müssen wirklich mit der Präsentation anfangen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es nur noch zwei Wochen bis dahin sind?"

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag in Professor McGonagalls Büro, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Hermine mit ihm auf das Austauschprogramm mitkommen würde. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass dies die acht entsetzlichsten Wochen seines Lebens werden würden. Aber der Gedanke, dass Draco nur noch vier weitere Wochen mit Hermine in Frankreich verbringen würde, schickte einen dumpfen Schmerz durch seinen Körper, welchen er nicht unterdrücken konnte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Plötzlich erschienen nur noch vier weitere Wochen nicht lange genug.


	6. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei www. schnoogle. com finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 6 · · ·**

Am Donnerstag wachte Hermine sehr bald auf, denn die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch hörten nicht auf wild umherzuflattern. An diesem Morgen würden sie für die nächsten zwei Tage nach Paris gehen, um einige wichtige Muggel- und Zaubereiplätze zu besuchen, die das Thema der Präsentation waren. Danach würden sie über Nacht im Posh Sorcerie Hotel bleiben. Ihre Präsentation für die britischen und französischen Beamten des Ministeriums war der letzte Punkt in der Tagesordnung, anschließend sollte ein großes Abendessen stattfinden. Als Hermine ihre Sachen zum Übernachten überprüfte, um sicher zu sein, dass sie alles gepackt hatte, kam Hedwig durch das Fenster geflogen.

_**Hermine,** _

Ich hoffe Hedwig hat dich erreicht bevor du nach Paris gehst. Ich wollte dir noch viel Glück für Samstag wünschen, aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht brauchst. Da Rons Dad in die Abteilung der magischen Beamten aufgestiegen ist, wird er am Samstag auch anwesend sein. Denk einfach daran, dass es danach nur noch zwei Wochen sind, bevor du nach Hogwarts zurückkommst und du nur noch zwei Wochen mit Draco Malfoy aushalten musst. Krummbein vermisst dich und der Rest von uns auch.

Bis bald!

**Harry**

Sechs Wochen zuvor hätte Hermine Harrys letzten Satz immer und immer wieder gelesen, um nach versteckten Bedeutungen oder unausgesprochenen, romantischen Andeutungen zu suchen. Aber heute nicht. Stattdessen wanderten Hermines Augen zurück zu „nur noch zwei Wochen mit Draco Malfoy."

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Für sie war das Beeindrucken der Öffentlichkeit nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber an Draco waren die Anforderungen viel höher. Draco hatte sich Lucius Anordnung, Hermine zum schweigen zu bringen und sie blamiert nach Hogwarts zurückzuschicken, wiedersetzt. Seine einzige Chance war, in den Augen seines Vaters, den Beamten eine einwandfreie Show zu zeigen und Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies schwer auf Dracos Magen schlug. Die letzte Woche hatte er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht die Stunden vorzubereiten oder seine Notizen für Samstag zu überprüfen. Er arbeitete so viel, dass Hermine vorgeschlagen hatte, er sollte etwas langsamer tun und sich beruhigen. Aber wenn er sie mit Augen, wie ein Meer nach einem Sturm, anfunkelte, wusste Hermine, dass er sich beschäftigt halten musste, um sich selbst daran zu hindern an die Reaktion seines Vaters zu denken.

Ein Teil von ihr hatte Angst, dass sich ihr Verhältnis wieder zurück dahin entwickeln könnte, wie es vor Beauxbatons gewesen war, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren und sie freute sich nicht darauf. Würde er dort genauso handeln wie hier oder würde ihre merkwürdige Freundschaft nur kurze Zeit halten. Viel wichtiger war, würde sie immer noch dieses prickelnde Gefühl bekommen, wenn sie seine Augen auf sich spürte? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wollte, dass dieses Gefühl verschwand oder nicht. Ihre praktische Seite argumentierte, dass alles was sie für Draco fühlte, rein auf ihren Umständen basierte und es deswegen nicht echt war. Aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ganz sicher ihr abendliches Lernen und die Wärme, die ihren Körper wohlig erschaudern ließ, wenn Draco in ihrer Nähe war vermissen würde.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um Draco, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihre Finger über die Stelle mit Dracos Namen auf dem Papier vor ihr strichen. Ein sanftes Klopfen an ihrer Tür holte sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Sie legte den Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch, tätschelte Hedwig den Kopf und ging zur Tür. Als sie nach dem Türgriff fasste, öffnete sich die Tür und zwang sie einen Schritt zurück zu gehen.

Dracos wasserstoffblonder Schopf streckte sich so schnell in ihr Zimmer, dass sein Kopf fast mit ihrem zusammenstieß. „Oh, entschuldige Hermine!", stotterte er, „Ich hab ein paar Mal angeklopft aber du hast nicht geantwortet. Professor McGonagall dachte du hast wieder verschlafen, deswegen hat sie mich geschickt um sicher zu gehen, dass du wach bist."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung", erklärte sie während sie sich den Nacken massierte. „Durch nichts bekomme ich Morgens schneller einen Adrenalinkick als durch einen Schock." Schließlich holte Hermine wieder tief Luft nach dem Schreck den Draco ihr gerade bereitet hatte, gewann ihre Fassung wieder und schritt zurück um Draco herein zu lassen. Sie lächelte leicht und hieß ihn willkommen: „Komm rein." Aber sie bereute es schon in der Minute in der Draco ins Zimmer trat. Ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen verschwand auf merkwürdige Weise. Da sie heute Muggelparis besuchten, hatten sie sich dazu entschieden Muggelklamotten anzuziehen und ihre Umhänge nur tragen würden, wenn sie auf die magische Seite der Stadt ins Musee du Louvre gingen. Sein Erscheinen, in Verbindung mit den zarten Gefühlen, die sie ein paar Augenblicke zuvor für ihn empfunden hatte, verursachte bei Hermine weiche Knie. Alle Hoffnung, die Hermine hatte, dass Draco nicht bemerkt hatte wie unwohl sie sich fühlte waren rasch dahin, als sich sein Blick besorgt auf sie richtete. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst erhitzt aus."

_Verdammt._ Hermine drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Bett um ihren Kulturbeutel zu schließen und um ihren Händen etwas zu tun zu geben während sie sich beruhigte. _Hatte er schon immer so gut ausgesehen?_ Sie holte tief Luft, drehte sich um und sah den großen, unbestreitbar attraktiven Zauberer an, der jetzt rechts neben ihrem Bett stand und dem die Sorgen ins Gesicht geschrieben waren. „Ich bin okay", teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich war nur etwas überrascht, danke." Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, der graue Rollkragenpullover saß wie angegossen und zeigte genug von seiner trainierten Brust. Sie hatte Malfoy schon in verschiedenen Umhängen gesehen, aber sie hatte nie einen so guten Blick auf ihn bekommen, wie dramatisch er sich von einem dünnen, spitzgesichtigen Idioten in einen gut gebauten jungen Mann entwickelt hatte. Als ihr Blick abwärts wanderte und sie sich wunderte wie die Jeans magisch passend, nur für seinen Körper zugeschnitten zu sein schien, fühlte sie, wie ihr Gesicht mit jedem Atemzug wärmer wurde und entschied, dass jede weitere Musterung von Dracos Körper unratsam war. Draco war ja nicht völlig blöd.

Die puterrot gefärbten Wangen, der gehetzte Gesichtsausdruck, die nervöse Ausdrucksweise, das unbeabsichtigte Lecken ihrer Lippen, als ihre Augen ihn musterten ...ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht, Hermine musterte ihn. Es war eine zu perfekte Chance. „Was denkst du?", fragte er zufällig, drehte sich langsam um und hielt seine Arme von sich weg, sodass Hermine einen guten Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. „Geh ich als Muggel durch? Ich wurde von meinem persönlichen Diener, in Madame Malkins, überzeugt, dass man mit Jeans nie falsch liegt." Er ließ sein betäubendes, blitzendes Lächeln, um dies seinem Eindruck hinzuzufügen.

Es dauerte ein paar lange peinliche Augenblicke, doch schließlich fand Hermine ihre Stimme wieder. Mit dem Versuch lässig zu reagieren antwortete sie: „Du siehst gut aus. Du wirst sicher aus der Menge herausragen. Ich habe schon viele Muggel Jungen gesehen, die solche Sachen tragen." Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, keinem stand es so gut wie Draco. Was war los mit ihr? Sie wurde ganz mädchenhaft Draco gegenüber. Jetzt wusste sie, wie es in Lavender Browns Kopf aussah und war über ihren Mangel an Selbstkontrolle empört. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ihren Rucksack vom Bett. Ihre Augen flackerten zu ihm, aber sie sah schnell weg, ihre Berührung ließ sein Gesicht leicht erröten. Er räusperte sich und deutete zur Tür: „Sollen wir gehen?" „Warum gehen wir nicht? Du hast gesagt Professor McGonagall wartet auf uns."

Sie ging zur Tür, aber Draco hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lass mich das für dich tragen", bot er ihr an, langte nach ihrem Rücksack und nahm ihn. Seine Hand berührte ihre, als sie ihm die Tasche übergab, aber für einen langen Moment zog sie niemand weg.

Professor McGonagall wartete schon im Aufenthaltsraum auf die Beiden, als Hermine mit Draco eintrat. Sie redete mit Professor Lemieux, der den Ausflug nach Paris mit ihnen machen würde, um ihre Präsentation für Samstag zu beaufsichtigen und um sich mit den Beauxbatons Schülern zu treffen, die nach Hogwarts gehen würden. Eine andere Überraschung erwartete Hermine im VIP Aufenthaltsraum – Phillippe. Sie hatte kaum seine Anwesenheit im Raum registriert, bevor er über sie herfiel und einen dicken Kuss auf jede Wange gab. „Oh, Hermine. Ich hab so sehr gehofft, dass es mir erlaubt sein würde mit dir nach Paris zu gehen. Es gibt so viele Plätze in der Abeille Ruelle, die ich dir zeigen möchte. Wir werden eine wunderschöne Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Irgendwie schaffte Hermine es sich von Phillippes starken Griff zu befreien. „Schon gut Phillippe. Ich versteh dich. Du hast ein sehr wichtiges Quidditch Spiel am Samstag. All diese Talentsucher werden da sein, um dich zu sehen. Spiel nur gut und fang schnell den Schnatz, okay?", lächelte sie, sichtlich erleichtert, dass er sie nicht auf ihrem Ausflug begleiten würde. Draco würde nervöser werden je näher der Samstag rückte und Hermine wollte nicht wieder als ein menschliches Schutzschild dienen. Außerdem hatte Professor McGonagall so viele Sehenswürdigkeiten auf dem Plan stehen, dass kaum Zeit für etwas Spaß übrig blieb.

Er lehnte sich erneut vor und gab ihr einen noch dickeren, größeren Kuss auf die Wange. Draco rollte mit den Augen, aber Professor McGonagall sprach, bevor Draco etwas zu Phillippes Zurschaustellung seiner Zuneigung sagen konnte. In einem unfreundlichen Ton und einem strengen Blick sagte sie: „Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht so an Mr. Hasley. Miss Granger geht schließlich nur für ein paar Tage fort, ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden einen Weg finden ohne sie zurecht zu kommen, bis sie zurück kommt. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt!"

Schließlich ließ Phillippe Hermine völlig frei und sie ging mit ihm zur Tür. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte leise: „Viel Glück Hermine. Ich werde auf dich warten bis du zurück bist." Als sie ihm nachsah wie er zur Halle hinunterlief, war Hermine verwirrt. Sie wusste, dass er sie mochte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Gefühle für Phillippe Hasley rein platonisch waren. Seine Berührung sendete ihr keine Schauer durch den Körper, seine Augen brachten ihr Herz nicht zum Stehen. Die Chemie stimmte einfach nicht, aber er probierte es tapfer auf andere Weise.

Hermine hasste es mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Es schien als würde sie es nie richtig lernen. Sie stolperte immer im Feuer oder ihre Haare waren danach durcheinander und voll mit Asche, deswegen bot sie freiwillig an als erste zu gehen. Sie dachte, dass sie schon genug vor Malfoy in Verlegenheit geraten war für einen Morgen. Hermine, Draco und Professor McGonagall wollten mit dem Flohpulver zu einer magischen Bäckerei, außerhalb des Muggel Bereichs, reisen. Von dort aus einige berühmte Muggel Wahrzeichen: La Sorbonne, die Champs Elysses und das Musee du Louvre. Hermine war sehr gespannt auf das Louvre, weil es genauso ein magisches Gebäude war wie ein berühmtes Museum. Natürlich war der magische Teil vor Muggeln geschützt, aber es gab verschiedene Flure mit Bildern, Photographien und Skulpturen von berühmten Zauberern und Hexen. Hermine freute sich mehr auf diesen Teil der Reise als auf alles andere was Professor McGonagall ihnen mitgeteilt hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie Ron vor seinem ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, voll von kindlicher Vorfreude.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Zielkamin näher kam, während sie noch im Flohpulvernetzwerk umhersauste, denn sie konnte die ausgezeichneten Kuchen und Brote der Bäckerei riechen. Überraschenderweise landete sie im Kamin mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden und mit wenig Ruß auf ihren Klamotten. Sie trat heraus, dabei glättete sie ihren langen Rock und bürstete die nicht gesehene Asche von ihrem zimtfarbenen Kaschmir Pullover. Während sie auf Draco und Professor McGonagall wartete, sah sich Hermine in dem idyllischen Laden um.

Draco kam als nächster und wie Hermine es sich gedacht hatte, kam er wieder mit normalem Herzschlag heraus, als wenn er nichts anderes, als einen gemütlichen Bummel im Park gemacht hätte, anstatt Meilen durch eine Reihe von Kaminen zu reisen. Wie immer war er etwas zu groß für die offenen Kamine und hatte nachträglich einen Anflug von Ruß auf seinem Haar das im starken Kontrast mit seinen platinblonden Locken stand. Sie lächelte, es war irgendwie menschlicher ihn zu sehen, wenn er nicht perfekt aussah. Sie deutete auf sein Haar: „Ähm, du hast etwas in deinem Haar."

Er hatte sich in dem sensationellen Duft, der sie wie eine Decke umgab, verloren und passte nicht auf. Er sah sie auf sich deuten und merkte, dass sie gerade etwas gesagt hatte. „Wie bitte?"

Sie ging zu ihm mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln um ihren Mund. „Da ist etwas in deinem Haar. Du musst den Kamin gestreift haben, als du heraus kamst."

„Oh, danke", sagte er und strich sich durchs Haar um es weg zu streifen. „Ist es weg?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier, beug dich runter", schlug sie vor. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas, um ihn besser erreichen zu können. Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig als sie sich streckte, um den Dreck weg zu streichen. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob sein Haar so weich ist wie es aussah. Als sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ, um sicher zu sein, dass alles weg ist, war sie fasziniert wie weich es wirklich war. Es erinnerte sie an das glatte Satin von dem Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr zum ersten Mal gezeigt, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie wollte es selbst anziehen um dieses glatte Gefühl überall zu spüren, aber natürlich erlaubte es ihre Mutter nicht. Dafür versprach sie Hermine, dass sie es an ihrer eigenen Hochzeit tragen darf. Aber hin und wieder stahl Hermine sich auf den Dachboden und holte das Kleid heraus und wurde immer von diesem Gefühl bis unter die Haut gefangen genommen. Dracos Haare fühlten sich so an. Sie war überrascht über seine Anwesenheit, als sie seine warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlte. Sie hatte sich so weit zu ihm gelehnt, sodass sie lediglich einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Ist es weg?", fragte er, seine Stimme tiefer als normal, entfernter von der gedehnten, scharfen Sprache, die sie mit Draco Malfoy für so viele Jahre verband.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück damit etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen war, „Ja, es ist alles weg. Du kannst nicht erzählen, dass dort jemals etwas war."

Ein lautes „Ahhh!" lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Kamin zurück. Professor McGonagall war gerade angekommen, stieg heraus und atmete tief ein. „Ich vergaß wie vorzüglich es in La Coutures Boulangerie so früh am Morgen riecht." Sie lächelte freundlicher als es ihre Schüler je gesehen hatten. „Mr. Malfoy wie wäre es, wenn Sie ein paar Himbeere - und Käsecroissants besorgen würden, bevor wir diese ganzen Muggel besuchen. Ich weiß, dass ich sicherlich einen kleinen Zuckerschub gebrauchen könnte."

Er bewegte sich zuerst nicht, so als wären seine Füße festgewachsen. Schließlich fuhr er sich ein letztes Mal mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, bewegte sich dann zum Ladentisch und beäugte das Gebäck in der Auslage. McGonagall blickte mit einem wissenden Blick zwischen ihren zwei Schülern hin und her, aber ihre Lippen blieben fest geschlossen.

Donnerstagmorgen verbrachten sie in La Sorbonne, da Professor McGonagall einen alten Hogwarts Schulkameraden, Lionel Merriwether, kannte, der eine Muggel Frau geheiratet hatte und der nun, an der angesehenen französischen Universität unterrichtete. McGonagall hatte für ihre Schüler arrangiert in einer von Mr. Merriwethers Literaturstunden zu sitzen. McGonagall lächelte und Hermine gluckste leise, als er mit einem Zwinkern verkündete, dass sie die Rolle von Hexen in der Literatur vom Mittelalter bis in die Gegenwart durchnehmen würden. Hermine nahm an, dass es nicht nur reiner Zufall war, dass Mr. Merriwether diesen Tag gewählt hatte mit einer Reihe Vorträgen über Hexen zu beginnen.

Mr. Merriwether war ein reizender Gentleman. Nach dem Vortrag führte er sie ein bisschen auf dem Campus herum und nahm sie dann mit zu seinem Lieblingsrestaurant in das Champs Elysees. Hermine war über Dracos Interesse, mehr über Muggelmärchen und Volkskunde von Mr. Merriwether zu lernen, überrascht. Aus logischen Gründen hatte Draco nie so viele Geschichten gehört wie Hermine, während sie aufgewachsen war. So waren sie für Draco brandneu und er bat Mr. Merriwether die ganzen Geschichten zu erzählen, über die der Vortrag war. Solche wie Hänsel und Gretel, der Schuhmacher und die Heinzelmännchen, Dornröschen, etc. es war erfrischend den sonst so kühlen und reservierten 16 – jährigen Zauberer zum aller ersten Märchen, dass er je gehört hatte, wie einen kleinen Jungen reagieren zu sehen, völlig gefesselt von den unterhaltsamen Geschichten.

Wie dem auch sei, Draco brachte alle zum Glucksen, als er verkündete, dass die Königin aus Schneewittchen eine Gryffindor war. Er schien ernsthaft überrascht von dem allgemeinen Erstaunen aller und begründete: „Sie wurde nicht nur mehrere Male von einem Muggelmädchen und ihren sieben Freunden überlistet, sondern glaubte auch dem Jäger, als er ihr erzählte, dass er Schneewittchen getötet hatte. Die Königin war zu leichtgläubig. Ein wirklicher Slytherin würde solch einen wichtigen Job nie einem solchen Mann geben, der wahrscheinlich seine Zähne mit seinem Schnürsenkel reinigt. Blindes Vertrauen wie das ist eher ein Charakterzug der Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs, aber ich würde meine Galleonen auf Gryffindor wetten. Sie hat wahrscheinlich versucht sich selbst als eine Slytherin vor ihrer Abendgesellschaft auszugeben, aber unsere listigen Instinkte können nicht erlernt werden. Sie litt offensichtlich unter einem schweren Fall von Slytherineifersucht." Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer fügte er hinzu: „Leider können nur die Besten das Grün und Silber mit Stolz tragen."

„Ach ja, die glorreichen Slytherins – die Wenigen, die Stolzen, die nachweisbar Wahnsinnigen. Wer würde auf dieses Haus nicht neidisch sein?", antwortete Hermine sarkastisch.

Nachdem sie von ihrem kostspieligen Mittagessen aufgebrochen waren, nahmen Hermine und Draco die Gelegenheit wahr, einen Geschmack für die Stadt zu bekommen. Sie stoppten hin und wieder, um in die Schaufenster zu sehen oder wegen Muggelobjekten auf der berühmten Pariser Straße, welche für Hermine ordinär, aber für Draco unverständlich waren. Professor McGonagall und ihr alter Schulfreund blieben ein bisschen zurück, schwelgten in Erinnerungen aus ihrer Jugend und informierten sich über das Leben des anderen. Als sie fast das Ende des Blocks erreicht hatten, rief ihnen Mr. Merriwether zu: „Seid ihr für eure Präsentation am Samstag bereit?" Sie drehten ihre Köpfe um, gingen aber weiter. Draco fing an zu antworten: „Ja, aber wir haben immer noch..." – Wusch! Er war direkt auf etwas kleines und sehr hartes getreten und sein Schienbein krachte mit einem schmerzvollem, dumpfen Geräusch dagegen. Er musste sich auf die Zähne beißen um den Strom von würdelosen Wörtern zu unterdrücken. „Was ist diese Ungeheuerlichkeit? Welche Idioten platzieren so eine hässliche, kleine Statue mitten in der Straße?" Er rieb sein Schienbein, wo er fühlte wie sich ein großer blauer Fleck bildete. Anstatt Mitleid vom Rest der Gruppe zu bekommen, lachten sie nur über ihn. „Was?", fragte er ohne seinen Ärger zu verbergen.

Mr. Merriwether stellte sein Lachen ein und erklärte: „Mein guter Junge, das ist keine Statue. Das ist ein Hydrant. Hast du noch nie zuvor einen gesehen?"

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ein Hydrant? Die Dinger, die mit Wasser gefüllt sind, die Muggel benutzen um Feuer zu löschen? Wie kann es möglich sein, dass in einem von diesen Hydranten genug Wasser ist, um ein Feuer zu löschen, wenn sie keine Magie benutzen?"

Professor McGonagall erklärte: „Mr. Malfoy, das Wasser ist nicht direkt in dem Hydranten. Unter der Straße sind Wasserleitungen und der Hydrant ist der Ort, wo die Feuerwehrmänner das Wasser zum löschen herbekommen.

Hermine war mehr als nur ein bisschen verblüfft, dass Draco so viel über Muggel Märchen wusste, aber keine Ahnung hatte wie Feuerlöscher funktionieren bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass das Verstehen wie gewöhnliche Muggel Objekte, wie Feuerhydranten, funktionieren nur einen kleinen Wert für den Sohn eines Todessers darstellen. Wie auch immer, zu wissen wie Muggel die magische Welt wahrnahm, würde von großer Wichtigkeit sein den „Feind" zu studieren. Draco für einen Todesser zu halten war nun für Hermine seltsam. Er hatte sich auf die nahe gelegene Bank gesetzt, damit er sein schmerzendes Bein massieren konnte und als er im Schmerz zuckte, hatte Hermine Schwierigkeiten das kaltherzige, lieblose Verhalten eines Anhängers des Dunklen Lords zu finden. Nachdem sie in einem kleinen Cafe angehalten hatten, um einen Bissen zu essen, gingen sie zum Louvre. Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sogar Draco, mit seinen langen Beinen flott laufen musste, um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Sie war zufrieden, den ganzen Tag nur in der Muggel Hälfte zu verbringen. Die Malereien und Skulpturen waren alle prächtig und erfüllten sie mit enormer Scheu vor der Kunst. Dracos und Professor McGonagalls Reaktionen zu allem zu sehen, war ein Erlebnis für sich. Die Ausstellungsstücke hatten sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch dramatisch verändert und Draco natürlich war noch nie in einem Muggel Museum gewesen.

Ein Teil von Hermine wartete begierig auf Dracos ersten Eindruck von dem berühmten Museum. Sie wollte ihn genauso beeindruckt und ehrfürchtig sehen, wie sie es nach ihrem ersten Besuch war und er den Wert von Muggelkünstlern und ihren Beitrag zur Kultur anerkannte. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, aber irgendwie war ihr seine Reaktion über dass Louvre wichtig. Sie war nicht enttäuscht. Obwohl die Bilder sich nicht bewegten oder sprachen, obwohl die Skulpturen still standen, konnte Hermine Dracos Staunen über die Schönheit, von allem was er sah, fühlen. Er warf nicht nur einen raschen Blick auf die Ausstellungsstücke, wie so viele andere Jungs, die sie dort an diesem Tag sah, uninteressiert gähnend, alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr schauend, bis es endlich Zeit war zu gehen. Er wollte so nah wie möglich zu den Bildern, starrte sie ohne zu blinzeln an, als wenn er versuchen würde sich die Farben und Pinselstriche einzuprägen. Dann schloss er seine Augen als würde er es sich ins Gedächtnis einprägen, dass er es abrufen konnte, wenn ihn die Laune dazu überkam.

Freitag war ein anderer, früher Start für die Hogwarts Schüler und ihre Lehrer. Seit sie die Informationen von ihrem Paris Besuch für die Präsentation am Samstag hinzuzählen müssen, erlaubte die Zeit ihnen Unterbrechungen an zwei magischen Plätzen: LeMaires Zauberstab Laden und der Larouche Zoo. Als McGonagall ihre Reiseplanung bekannt gab, rollte er bei dem Gedanken, erneut zum Zoo zu gehen, mit den Augen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn mehrere Male dorthin geschleppt, als er ein Junge war. Jedoch fand er den Zauberstab Laden eine exzellente Wahl.

LeMaires Zauberstab Laden war nichts gegen Ollivander daheim in England, weil LeMaires nicht nur Zauberstäbe verkaufen – sie machen sie dort auch. Zauberstäbe herzustellen war mehr als nur ein Job; es war eine Kunst. Und es gibt nur sehr wenige Leute, die in diesem hohen, speziellen Geschick ausgebildet sind. Draco hatte einen Rundgang durch den Laden schon mal mit seinen Eltern gemacht, als er ein Junge war. Am Ende des Rundgangs hatte Draco bekannt gegeben, dass er Zauberstabhersteller werden will, wenn er groß ist, aber sein Vater sagte ihm, dass genau wie die Zauberstäbe selber, Zauberer nicht wählen Zauberstabhersteller zu werden, Zauberer werden dazu auserwählt.

Sie benutzten Flopulver, um in den Zauberstab Laden zu gelangen, der mitten in einem großen Muggel Verkehrsgebiet lag. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass LeMaires Zauberstab Laden wirklich in La Cathedral de Notre Dame liegt", sagte Hermine zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Tag. „Wie kann man so einen wichtigen Zauberladen in so einem deutlich sichtbaren Platz verstecken?"

„Es ist nicht leicht, das ist eindeutig bewiesen, aber das französische Ministerium bekam Hilfe von der französischen Regierung. Die zwei Gruppen haben gemeinsam Möglichkeiten, um es versteckt zu halten schon seit die Konstruktion für Notre Dame fertig war 1345, diskutiert. Sie hatten wirklich keine Wahl", erklärte Professor McGonagall. Hermine trug ihren wissbegierigsten Ausdruck und sogar Mr. Malfoy sah sehr interessiert aus dieses Stück der Geschichte zu hören. Sie wunderte sich ob Professor Binns jemals so bezeugende Neugier im Gesicht seiner Schüler während seines Unterrichts magische Geschichte, gesehen hatte. Sie bezweifelte es sehr. „Die Zauberstabhersteller sprengten ihre erste Verkaufsstelle in einer christlichen Kirche 528 und ihre zweite in einer römischen Kirche 1163, weil keine geeignete Vorsichtsmaßnahme die Muggel vor Gefahr zu beschützen gegeben waren. Leute fingen an sich zu wundern, warum jedes Gebäude „auf der Insel" mitten in der Seine scheinbar von Zerstörung befallen war. Viele neugierige Muggel fingen an herumzuschnüffeln und fanden Zauberer, die Zauberstäbe herstellten. Es endete damit, dass sie einen Großteil ihrer Zeit damit verbrachten Gedächtniszauber auf Muggel zu hexen anstatt Zauberstäbe herzustellen, deshalb wurde entschlossen, dass die betroffenen Muggel über die Existenz von Zauberern aufgeklärt werden mussten. Im Jahre 1463 wollte Maurice de Sully – ein Pariser Bischof – eine Kirche Jesus' Mutter Maria widmen und die Zauberer brauchten einen Platz, wo sie ungestört ihre Zauberstäbe herstellen konnten. Es war eine perfekte Übereinstimmung. Die Zauberer halfen den Muggeln die Kathedrale zu bauen. Wie sonst wären Handwerker aus dem zwölften und dreizehnten Jahrhundert dazu fähig gewesen gigantische Felsblöcke zu bewegen und Gebäude so groß wie ein Mammut zu errichten? Die Muggel kannten es nur als einen Platz wo sie Gott anbeten konnten und zeigten ihr die Ehrfurcht die sie verdiente. Obwohl sie viele Besucher hatte, respektierten die Leute es als eine heilige Stätte und regen sich über den Platz nicht auf, so war es leichter LeMaires vor ihnen zu verstecken. Sie platzierten alle Sorten von „Zutritt verboten" und „Nicht betreten" Schildern vorne auf die Türen, die zu den Bereichen führten, die die Muggel nicht sehen konnten. Natürlich gab es Stationen und natürliche Dinge um alle Sicherheitsbeamten daran zu hindern, aber wenn es einem Muggel doch passierte, dass er ohne Erlaubnis eintritt, stehen Zaubererwächter bereit um den Vergessenszauber anzuwenden und so dass sie meinen, sie waren auf der Toilette. Zusätzlich halfen die Gargoyles oben auf der Kathedrale bei der nächtlichen Sicherheit.

„Das Zauberstab herstellen selber, ist ein gewissenhafter Vorgang. Nur ganz wenigen Leuten ist diese Gabe gegeben. Es ist eigentlich etwas ironisch, dass um einen Zauberstab herzustellen der Hersteller keinen Zauberstab verwenden kann. Einen Zauberstab dabei zu benutzen, kann negative Reaktionen innerhalb des Zauberstabkerns auslösen, die Macht und die Effektivität eines neuen Stabs unwirksam machen. Diese negativen Reaktionen sind für die Explosionen, der ersten zwei Gebäude auf der Seite von Notre Dame, verantwortlich. Einige Zauberer versuchten ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe dazu zu benutzen, den Produktionsprozess zu beschleunigen und ihre Taten hatten verhängnisvolle Folgen. Stattdessen sind die neuen von Hand gemacht und benutzen nur die besten, reinsten Materialien. Menschen mit „Der Gabe" können ihre Hände dazu benutzen, spezielle Sprüche anzuwenden um den Zauberstab für seine besonderen Verzauberungen zu sammeln und darauf vorzubereiten. Dann wird der Stab innerhalb einer speziellen Glasschachtel, wo er nicht weniger als 72 Stunden bleiben muss. Diese Schachtel ist mit einer intensiven magischen Energie gefüllt, welche den Zauberstab durchflutet. Wenn er dann aus der Box geholt wurde, muss er sich einer Reihe Tests unterziehen, um seine Stabilität und Fähigkeit, zu garantieren. Vom Anfang bis zum Ende dauert der Prozess einen Zauberstab herzustellen mehrere Wochen.

Draco kannte die Geschichte von LeMaires Zauberstabladen – sie wird während der Führung durch den Laden erzählt, aber es erfüllte ihn immer wieder mit kindlicher Ehrfurcht bei jeder Wiedergabe der Geschichte. Er erinnerte sich an den Sommer seines „Trainings" nach seinem ersten Besuch bei Lettaires um zu versuchen „Die Gabe" zu bekommen. Er hatte es sich so verzweifelt gewünscht. Er hatte ein paar Zauberspruchbücher seines Vaters gefunden, als er nach seinem Spielzeugbesen gesucht hatte, welchen, so dachte er, im Studierzimmer seines Vaters liegen gelassen hatte. Das Buch war voller schrecklicher Bilder von mutierten Menschen und Körperteilen. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Bild mit einem grünen Totenkopf und einer Schlange, die sich darum herum wand. Das Buch ängstigte Draco zu Tode, aber er hatte seinen Vater immer dabei gesehen, wie er es las und er sah ebenfalls viele Freunde seines Vaters es tragen. Draco war vielleicht nur ein Kind gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er die Wichtigkeit des Buches und die Rolle, die es im Leben seines Vaters gespielt hatte, verstanden. Das war der Grund warum er sich dazu entschieden hat ein Zauberstabmacher zu werden, wenn er erwachsen sein würde. Er wollte seine magischen Fähigkeiten für Gutes benutzen anstatt Menschen zu verletzen. Draco dachte, wenn er nur „Die Gabe" bekommen könnte, würde er sogar fähig sein seinem Vater etwas abzugeben, sodass sein Vater das Totenkopfbuch nicht mehr lesen wollte.

Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war das Training umsonst. Draco war nicht mit „Der Gabe" geboren und es war nicht etwas, was erlernt werden konnte. Er war so verärgert gewesen, aber sein Vater hatte Trost für ihn. „Ärgere dich nicht Draco", besänftigte ihn sein Vater. „Du hast sehr viele andere Talente und du wurdest geboren um bevorzugt zu sein, mein Sohn. Du bist ein Malfoy. Ich habe andere Pläne für dich. Wenn ich dich erst einmal all die Dinge gelehrt habe, die ich weiß, wirst du wirkliche Macht verstehen und all diese dummen Träume „Die Gabe" zu besitzen werden wie eine Feder im Wind davonfliegen. Du wirst mir dankbar sein."

Aber als Draco an diesem Tag mit Professor McGonagall und Hermine Granger LeMaires durchlief, war er sich sicher, er hätte das Leben eines Zauberstabmachers dem Leben, das sein Vater für ihn gewählt hatte, vorgezogen.

Hermine wollte den Zauberstabladen unbedingt verlassen. Nicht weil es ihr nicht gefiel. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie fand alles über den Vorgang des Zauberstabmachens faszinierend und vollkommen im Einklang mit ihrem detail – orientiertem Gedächtnis. Aber während des Weges am Morgen schien Draco Millionen Kilometer entfernt gewesen, nicht nur ein paar Meter. Seine Augen schienen beunruhigt, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass es nicht an den Nerven für Morgen lag. Es war etwas komplett anderes. Sie hatte einige Male versucht seinen Blick zu suchen um zu sehen ob sie seinen Blick deuten konnte, aber er vermied es geschickt sie anzusehen und gab vor von LeMaires Führer eingenommen zu sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte sie, je eher sie gingen, desto eher würde Draco entspannen und versuchen Paris zu genießen.

Sie liefen in die Abeille Ruelle nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten und Draco fühlte sich etwas besser, nachdem er etwas zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Während sie in die Läden, welche die magische Gasse säumten, abklapperten, gab es keine Spur mehr seiner Melancholie. Zuerst war er zögernd dazu bereit es zu genießen, aber Hermine war hartnäckig, das musste er ihr lassen. Sie schleppte ihn in alle Arten von Läden – Apotheken, Tierhandlungen, Bücherläden und sogar in einen Quidditchladen. Es war schwer für ihn verärgert zu sein, als er den neuen Aerial Lx Modelbesen erblickte. Als er da stand, das schlanke Design, den bedienerfreundlichen Stiel und den hoch polierten Glanz bewunderte, sah er Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln. Er sah sie leise mit Professor McGonagall sprechen, es schien ihr ein bisschen peinlich. Hermine blickte zu Draco und eine leichte Röte wanderte über ihr Gesicht. Sie hob vorsichtig ihre Hand für einen schnellen Abschied und verschwand aus der Tür. Draco lief zu ihrer Lehrerin hinüber: „Wo ist Hermine hingegangen?"

„Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger hat noch etwas zu erledigen, aber sie wird unverzüglich zurück sein. Ich habe einige tolle Quidditchbücher an der hinteren Wand gesehen. Warum schauen Sie sich die nicht einmal an?" Draco tat wie es ihm gesagt worden war und war schon bald wieder einmal von der Welt des Quidditch eingenommen. McGonagall lächelte in sich hinein. Dieser Ausflug hatte definitiv einige interessante Momente.

Hermine kam mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zum Quidditchladen zurück. „Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Ich hatte eine Besorgung zu machen", antwortete sie ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Welche Art von Besorgung?", Dracos Neugierde war höchst angespornt. „Versuchst du jetzt auch schon den französischen Hauselfen dabei zu helfen sich zu vereinigen?"

„Ich hatte etwas zu besorgen. Und es geht dich nichts an was, also frag erst gar nicht", fügte sie hinzu, bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte. Sie hielt ihre Lippen geschlossen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie fühlte sich etwas kindisch.

„Was hast du gekauft? Ich sehe gar keine Taschen", gab Draco zurück, als er sich an ihr umsah, ob sie vielleicht irgendeine neben sich abgestellt hatte. Warum tat sie so rätselhaft?_ Wahrscheinlich war es etwas für Potter oder Weasley oder noch schlimmer, für diesen Hasley Idioten. Kein Wunder, dass sie so geheimnisvoll tut._

Sie konnte seine Gedanken lesen und wusste, dass er diesen Blick nur hatte, wenn er an bestimmte Personen dachte. Sie wollte den Tag so fröhlich wie möglich halten. „Es wird für mich nach Beauxbatons geliefert. Es ist nichts schlimmes – nur ein kleines Geschenk, dass ich für mich selbst gekauft hab."

„Ein Geschenk für dich selbst? Wie nachsichtig von dir", äußerte er sich kritisch. „Na ja, warum gehen wir nicht zum Zoo? Dieser Laden hat genug Malfoy Geld für einen Tag bekommen." Er deutete auf den großen Päckchenstoß, der von einem jungen Zauberer eingepackt wurde und darauf vorbereitet wurde, getragen zu werden. Anscheinend war Hermine nicht die Einzige, die sich schuldig fühlte einen impulsiven Kauf an diesen Nachmittag getätigt zu haben.

Sie verließen den Quidditchladen, wandten sich nach links und liefen zum Ende der Abeille Ruelle. Am Ende der Straße war ein einfaches marmornes Gebäude mir einem prachtvollen Schild, das darüber hing und auf dem stand: Larouche Zoo – Erlebe die Magie! Die Struktur war kleiner als Gringotts, aber größer als Flourish and Blotts. Hermine blickte zwischen Draco und McGonagall hin und her. „Das ist ein Zoo? Wie kann ein ganzer Zoo in dieses Gebäude passen, selbst mit Magie?"

„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Zoo, Miss Granger", erklärte McGonagall mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Es gibt eigentlich keine lebenden Tiere innerhalb des Gebäudes." Als einen Nachgedanken fügte sie hinzu: „Na ja, außer man zählt Mr. Larouches Hund Mario dazu, aber er ist nun so alt, er tut nicht wirklich etwas, was ein gewöhnlicher Muggelhund nicht auch tun würde. Nun, mit Ausnahme der Eulen. Mario fängt immer noch jede Eule, die in Mr. Larouches Büro fliegt, so als wäre er immer noch ein junger Welpe. Aber ich schweife ab. Sehen sie, Miss Granger, der Zoo ist eigentlich nur eine Sammlung von Denkarien. Verschiedene Experten wurden vom Zoo angeheuert um jede Spezies magischer Kreaturen herauszufinden. Mit der Hilfe von Tarnumhängen und einigen mächtigen Stille – und Anti – Duft – Zaubern spüren sie die Tiere auf, beobachten sie und sprechen über ihre Erfahrungen. Dann wird ihnen ein Denkarium gegeben, in welches sie ihre Erinnerungen ihrer Begegnungen niederlegen und die Denkarien werden dann hier im Zoo aufbewahrt. Hexen und Zauberer können dann hierher kommen, die Denkarien in einer völlig unauffälligen Art betreten und erleben die gleichen Erfahrungen wie die Experten, aber ohne die Gefahr oder Angst verletzt zu werden. Da es nur die Erinnerung von irgendjemanden ist, werden die Tiere ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerken, also können sie so nahe herangehen, wie sie möchten um die Kreaturen in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu sehen."

„Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend", gab Hermine, sich sichtlich wohler fühlend, zu, nun da sie wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich in die Augen eines Mundu starren würde. „Wie viele dieser Denkarien gibt es hier?"

„Mehrere hunderte. Für einige Kreaturen gibt es verschiedene Denkarien mit Erinnerungen von verschiedenen Spurenlesern, also gibt es hier eine Vielzahl an Erfahrungen. Tatsächlich hat mich Mr. Larouche gerade darüber informiert, dass er eine große Zahl an Erfahrungen von jemanden erhalten hatte, an dem sie vielleicht interessiert sind, zu sehen, Miss Granger." Hermines Ohren stellten sich auf. „Es scheint, dass Charlie Weasley vom Larouche Zoo unter Vertrag genommen wurde, einige Erfahrungen mit Drachen wiederzugeben und die Denkarien wurden erst letzte Woche ausgestellt."

Hermine war begeistert, aber Draco war weniger als zufrieden. „Sogar in Frankreich komme ich von all den verdammten Weasleys nicht weg."

Hermine stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite: „Behalt das bei dir, Malfoy. Wir werden jetzt zuerst Charlie besuchen. Er weiß alles über Drachen und ich bin mir sicher, seine Denkarien sind unbeschreiblich." Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Hermine beobachtete Draco weiterhin, als er die Drachen erreichte. Immerhin bedeutete sein Name „Drachen". Sie fand immer, dass sein Name zu ihm passte – dass er harsch, gemein, kalt und voller Gehässigkeit war. Aber als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er einen chinesischen Feuerball umkreiste und seine Augen weit vor Ehrfurcht vor dem prächtigen Biest waren, konnte sie keine Ähnlichkeit sehen. Sie wusste, keiner von ihnen würde in Gefahr sein verletzt zu werden innerhalb des Denkarium, aber als der Drachen Feuer in Dracos Richtung schnaubte (als Reaktion auf etwas, was Charlie beim wirklichen Treffen getan haben musste) zuckte sie aus Angst zusammen, dass Draco versengt wurde. Natürlich war er unversehrt, aber ihr Herz schlug immer noch ein bisschen schneller als gewöhnlich. Plötzlich wünschte sich Hermine, sie hätte ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Charlie bei ihren Besuchen im Fuchsbau verbracht. Charlie schien keine Angst zu haben, wenn es dazu kam, Drachen gegenüberzustehen. Er respektierte deren Kraft und wusste wann er sich annähern durfte oder wann er zurückweichen sollte. Die kleine Stimme in Hermines Kopf sagte ihr, dass dies eine Unterrichtsstunde war, die Draco bestimmt nützlich sein würde.

Insgesamt war Draco beeindruckt von Larouche Zoo. Er war seit dem Sommer, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging nicht mehr hier gewesen und sie hatten viele ihrer Denkarien aktualisiert. Sie schienen abenteuerlicher und gefährlicher als er sich erinnern konnte. Draco würde es Hermine niemals erzählen, aber sogar er musste zugeben, dass Charlie Weasleys einige der Besseren waren. Charlie hatte sich nahe an die Drachen herangeschlichen, sodass die Details in der Erinnerung noch besser waren. Draco erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, Manticoren oder die dreiköpfige Schlange oder Yetis damals gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter gedacht, dass er zu dieser Zeit nicht alt genug gewesen war um solche gefährlichen Monster zu sehen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, er hatte heute viel mehr Spaß im Zoo als er als kleiner Junge gehabt hatte. Es war lustig Hermine dabei zuzusehen, wenn sie ihre Augen ängstlich bedeckte, wenn er auf ein Monster zu rannte und wusste, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, aber vergnügte sich daran sie verrückt zu machen.

Endlich war es Samstag und damit kamen einige schreckliche Gefühle: Furcht, Übelkeit, Sorge, noch mehr Übelkeit. Draco versuchte cool zu spielen, aber hier war einfach zu viel im Spiel. Wenn nicht jeder in diesem Raum hingerissen sein würde, so war Draco sich sicher, dass die Rüge seines Vaters weniger angenehm sein würde. Abermals war Draco dankbar, dass er Hermine hier dabei hatte, anstatt irgendeines anderen Hogwartsschülers. Er wusste, dass sie für diese Präsentation nicht so hart arbeiten musste, wie sie es tat. Nach all den großen Dingen, die sie geleistet hat, war dies nur eine kleine Sache für sie. Trotzdem begann sie diesen Tag mit genauso viel Energie und Beharrlichkeit wie er, und er wusste nicht wieso. Stimmt schon, er hat ihr am Anfang mit ihrem Französisch geholfen, aber sie lernte schnell, sie benötigte nicht so viel Hilfe, wie sie dachte. Manchmal wunderte er sich, ob Hermine Potter und Weasley mit ihren Hausaufgaben genauso viel half, wie sie ihm half. Aber als er nachdachte, dass sie genauso für Draco fühlte, wie für ihre zwei besten Freunde, wühlte seinen Magen mit einem Gefühl auf, das er nicht genau bestimmen konnte.

Er war heute Morgen früh aufgestanden. Eigentlich war er die vorherige Nacht kaum zum Schlafen gekommen. Immer wenn er weggedöst war, hatte die kritisierende Stimme seines Vaters ihn wieder wachgerüttelt. Er hatte sich Wasser zum Trinken geholt, um seine pulsierende Herzgeschwindigkeit zu beruhigen und hatte sich dann wieder hingelegt. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Den einzigen Zweck, dem es diente, war über ein Duzend mal in dieser Nacht ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Als er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch sein Fenster kriechen sah, gab er die Hoffnung nach Schlaf auf und begann, nervös was passieren würde, aber dankbar auf eine Art und Weise, dass egal was, es heute Nacht vorbei sein würde, seine Duschsachen zusammen zu sammeln.

Nachdem er geduscht und seinen bequemsten Umhang angezogen hatte, ging er in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Suite und hoffte für ein paar Augenblicke Trost und einer guten Tasse Tee bevor er abermals seine Notizen durchging. Als er in das Wohnzimmer ging, stand schon ein Tablett mit Tee und Croissants, welches die Hauselfen hoch gebracht hatten, im Zimmer. Er legte ein paar Gebäcke auf einen Teller, goss sich eine große Tasse warmen Tee ein und lief zu den großen Glastüren, zog die Vorhänge zur Seite um die warme Morgensonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Es sah so aus, als ob es ein schöner, sonniger Tag werden würde und er hoffte, dies war ein gutes Zeichen. Er hatte gerade erst einen großen Bissen von seinem Croissant genommen und würgte es fast wieder hervor, als er Hermine, in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin schlafend, entdeckte. Sie war wie ein kleines Kind zusammengerollt und trug nur ihren Pyjama und ein offenes Buch _Der scharlachrote Brief_, lag mit dem Rücken nach oben auf dem Tisch neben ihr. Er konnte fühlen, wie das bisschen Farbe in seinem Gesicht augenblicklich aufleuchtete. Sie trug eine karierte Pyjamahose aus Flanell und ein ärmelloses, hellblaues Tank Top, welches die weiche, sanfte Haut ihrer Schultern unter ihren honigbraunen Locken entblößte. Er stellte seinen Teller und seine Teetasse auf den Tisch neben ihr Buch. Die leisen Töne ließen Hermine aus ihren Träumen aufrütteln und sie murmelte mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln: „Mmmm. Das fühlt sich gut an." Teils um seine weniger als bekömmlichen Gedanken aufzuhalten, teils um sie warm zu halten, hob er Hermines Bademantel hoch, welcher über der Stuhllehne daneben hing, und bedeckte sie damit. Sie schrak auf, als er sie berührte und war überrascht und verwirrt darüber wo sie sich befand.

„Draco, was machst du in meinem Zimmer?", fragte sie träge durch verschlafene Augen.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn Draco genannt hatte, nicht Malfoy. Er fühlte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Als sie seinen Namen geflüstert hatte, ihre Stimme und Gedanken noch von Schlaf umgeben, hatte es besänftigend und sinnlich geklungen. Weit entfernt von dem schroffen „Malfoy", welches sie unzählige Male in Hogwarts gefaucht hatte. Zwischen dem und der aufgehenden Sonne, wurde er schon warm. Aber er musste sein Gedächtnis für die heutige Präsentation klar halten. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten seine Gedanken wandern zu lassen, wie süß Hermine in ihrem Pyjama aussah. Er wunderte sich über was sie träumte, was sie so zufrieden lächeln ließ. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dies war nicht der richtige Moment seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle für sie zu schlichten mit seiner Erziehung als ein Malfoy. Er musste mit den Gedanken auf etwas anderes kommen, also entschied er sich einen kleinen Scherz mit ihr zu treiben. Er ergriff die Gelegenheit um die Situation etwas zu lockern und um Haltung anzunehmen. Auf ihre alte Art zu kommunizieren zurückgreifen, mittels anstacheln und ärgern, schien eine simple Lösung zu sein.

Er streckte die Hand mit einer ausschweifenden Geste aus, nahm ihre in seine und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Du meinst, du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern? Aber letzte Nacht hast du gesagt, es wäre die bezaubernste Nacht deines Lebens." Er kümmerte sich nicht darum sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Hermine blickte so wie Ron in einem Zimmer voller Spinnen, riss ihre Hand weg und stammelte: „W... worüber redest du? Wir haben nichts gemacht, oder?" Sie blickte sich hektisch um, irgendwohin nur nicht zu Draco direkt. Sicher war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Langsam bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren, sondern tatsächlich im Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie heute morgen nach einer Nacht unruhigen hin und her Drehens hergekommen war bevor die Sonne überhaupt aufgegangen war. Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf den wie verrückt grinsenden Draco Malfoy, auf einem Knie vor ihr kniend und völlig selbstzufrieden blickend. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. In all dem Durcheinander, war der Mantel, den Draco über sie gelegt hatte von ihren Schultern gefallen. Sie konnte die Röte nicht aufhalten, die darauf bestand eine weitere ungünstige Erscheinung zu machen und ärgerte sich, dass Draco es schon wieder geschafft hatte sie so mühelos die Nerven verlieren hat lassen.

Von ihrer mehr als hinreichenden Reaktion zufrieden, hob er den Teller hoch, schwenkte ihn unter ihrer Nase hin und her und fragte unschuldig: „Möchtest du ein köstliches, warmes Gebäck mit deiner Röte heute morgen?"

„Verpiss dich Malfoy", schnauzte sie und schlang ihren Mantel um sich um sich selbst so schnell wie möglich zu bedecken. Sie schnappte sich eines der Croissants von seinem Teller, als sie mit ihrem anderen Arm in den Ärmel schlüpfte. Er stand auf und wollte seine Tasse Tee nehmen, aber Hermine war zu schnell und klaute sie ihm. „Danke für den Tee", sagte sie frech und hielt die Tasse außerhalb seiner Reichweite, bevor er sie fassen konnte.

„Hey, das ist meine", beklagte er sich.

„Betrachte es als Strafe für deinen kleinen Scherz", antwortete sie während sie einen Schluck nahm und stand dann von ihrem Stuhl auf. Er stand immer noch direkt vor ihr, sodass er als sie stand eigentlich hätte zurückweichen müssen, aber er nahm sich viel Zeit das zu tun. Er hatte immer noch diesen „frisch geduscht" Geruch an sich und sein Rasierwasser ließ ihre Nase mehr als üblich kribbeln. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch ihre unordentlichen Haare. Er starrte sie aufmerksam an, was sie noch nervöser machte. „Was?"

„Warum hast du hier draußen geschlafen? Genügte das Bett nicht den Ansprüchen des allmächtigen Gryffindor Standarts?", fragte er. Glücklicherweise stoppte er sich selbst bevor er herausplapperte was er wirklich dachte: „Hat dir jemals jemand erzählt wie schön du aussiehst, wenn du gerade aufgestanden bist?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Die Nerven nehme ich an. Deswegen kam ich hier raus, um den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen und um etwas zu lesen." Sie schritt an ihm vorbei, bestrebt darauf von seinem durchdringenden Blick wegzukommen. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und versuchte mit ihrer anderen Hand ihre Haare glatt zu streichen.

Er blickte auf _Den Scharlachroten Brief _und fand, dass es sich anhörte wie eine Art Grammatik- oder Übungsbuch. Warum sollten wir je Spaß daran haben das zu lesen? „Lesen? Bekommst du nicht genug von all unserer Schularbeit?", fragte er ungläubig. Seine Reaktion brachte sie zum glucksen, also fragte er: „Hab ich was lustiges gesagt?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Es ist nichts. Es ist nur, für einen kurzen Augenblick hast du dich ein bisschen wie Harry und Ron angehört." Sobald Hermine dies gesagt hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie könnte die Worte zurücknehmen. Sie war sich sicher Draco würde sich erschießen, wenn ihn irgendjemand mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley vergleichen würde. Aber das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen kräuselte er die Nase und sagte: „Na ja, bei seltenen Gelegenheiten sind sogar Gryffindors dafür bekannt eine oder zwei intelligente Konversation zu machen." Aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Die alleinige Erwähnung von Potters und Weasleys Namen hatte ein helles Licht auf die Situation und auf die Leben und Freunde zu denen sie schon in zwei Wochen zurückkehren würden, geworfen. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war temporär begrenzt und es würde weise sein nicht zu vertraulich damit zu werden. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war Draco für die kleine Erinnerung dankbar. Er deutete auf das Frühstückswägelchen: „Ich werde ein bisschen Tee und dann meine Notizen holen, um sie durchzusehen. Bis später." Und er ging ohne einen weiteren Blick davon.

Ziemlich schweigsam gingen sie zu dem gemeinsamen Treffen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft: McGonagall hoffte, dass ihre Schüler irgendwie dazu fähig sein würden ihr kooperatives Verhalten für ein paar weitere Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten; Draco schaute noch ein letztes Mal durch all ihre Spickzettel und Hermine wünschte es gäbe einen Zauberspruch um sicher zu stellen, dass alles ohne Schwierigkeiten ablaufen würde. Wie dem auch sei, sie hätten sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Sie hatten einen schmetternden Erfolg. Das einzige Missgeschick war ganz am Anfang ihrer Magic Point Präsentation gewesen. Professor Lemieux hatte ihnen einen verzauberten Projektor geliehen, welcher Bilder oder Texte auf Pergamentblätter an der Wand oder Bildschirm für Präsentationen für Menschengruppen projizierte, sodass jeder folgen konnte. Es war ein Gerät der Größe einer Aktentasche. Am Anfang ihrer Präsentation verfing sich Hermines Ärmel im Projektor, als sie in einem Anfall von Nervosität wild herum gestikulierte und mit ihren Armen herumfuchtelte. Aber es war sehr unbedeutend und nach diesem Vorfall blieb sie sicher aus seiner Reichweite.

Tatsächlich war die Präsentation spektakulär. Draco sowie Hermine waren ruhig und gelassen, sprachen über ihre Erfahrungen in Frankreich, wie das Programm das Verständnis des Lebens außerhalb Hogwarts erweitert hat und wie sie diese Erfahrung schätzten. Sie waren völlig im Einklang und teilten sich die Aufmerksamkeit gleichmäßig auf. Es war unbeschreiblich anzusehen. Wo der eine aufhörte, begann der andere. Ihre Sätze und Ideen flossen nahtlos von einem Thema zum nächsten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie viel für heute einstudiert hatten, aber ihr Verhältnis zueinander war mehr als nur Übung. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt.

Als die Frage und Antwort Sitzung endete, stießen beide Schüler erleichtert ein schweres Seufzen aus. Hermine wollte in Dracos Nähe gelangen, um ihm zu gratulieren oder um ihn zu umarmen oder so was in der Art. Aber von einem Augenblick auf den anderen, näherten sich ihm alle möglichen Leute und lobten ihn ausgiebig für die gute Arbeit. Er erkannte viele von ihnen von den verschwenderischen Festen wieder, die seine Eltern früher gegeben hatten, als sie noch auf der Topliste in der Zauberwelt gestanden hatten. Er verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht, als er beobachtete wie Mr. Weasley Hermine in einer großen Umarmung herzte. Ihr einfaches familiäres Verhältnis zu dem stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister war eine krasse Erinnerung ihrer enorm verschiedenen Leben und Gesellschaften, die auf sie in England warteten. Draco hatte nicht viel Zeit darauf zu verweilen, als er einen großen, barsch dreinblickenden Zauberer mit nur einer Augenbraue auf ihn zukommen sah. Draco erkannte ihn augenblicklich wieder; es war Maximilian Jensen, ein einflussreicher, alter Zauberer. Früher war er ein enger Freund von Lucius gewesen, aber hatte sich während den ersten Monaten nach dem Trimagischen Turnier von den Malfoys fern gehalten. Aber nun kam er zu Draco und streckte seine Hand aus. Draco schüttelte sie. „Gut gemacht, Mr. Malfoy. Wahrlich ein prachtvoller Job", lobte er. „Ich muss eingestehen, ich war besorgt dass Direktor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall einen schweren Fehler begangen hatten, als ich erfuhr, dass Sie zusammen mit Miss Granger, einer muggelgeborenen Hexe, Beauxbatons besuchen würden." Seine Augen verengten sich, als er mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der seine Züge beschattete, sprach. Draco hielt seinen Atem an. Er wusste, dass Zauberer und Hexen überall in England Mr. Jensens Meinung großen Glauben schenkten. Der Mund des älteren Zauberers kräuselte sich in ein Lächeln und er legte seinen Arm über Dracos Schulter. „Aber ich seh' schon, ich war im Irrtum. Deine Familie sollte stolz auf dich sein." Draco stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Komm mit. Da sind ein paar Leute, die ich dir gerne vorstellen möchte."

Hermine sah aufmerksam zu, als dieses Ereignis sich, von ihrem Blickwinkel aus auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, abspielte. Er erregte Aufmerksamkeit, aber nicht auf die Weißt-du-wer-mein-Vater-ist Art und Weise, an welche sich Hermine in den ersten fünf Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft gewöhnt hatte. Sie beobachtet, wie er sich seinen Weg durch das Zimmer bahnte, sich unter die Menge mischte und das Publikum bezauberte. Er hatte den gleichen Effekt auf Hermine. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden; sein Wesen füllte den Raum.

Als Draco schließlich aufblickte, ertappte er Hermine dabei, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Durch beide fuhr ein Stromschlag und alles und jeder im Zimmer schien für einen Augenblick gefroren. Es gab keine Bewegungen oder Geräusche außer dem Schlag ihrer Herzen, welche betäubend laut waren. Dann legte eine eindrucksvoll aussehende Hexe ihre Hand leicht auf Dracos Arm und Führte ihn fort um ihm mehr Mitglieder des Französischen und Englischen Ministerium vorzustellen.

Während Draco mit den prominentesten Persönlichkeiten der Zaubereiwelt vergnügt hatte, hatte Mr. Weasley sie auf die Seite gezogen, der dachte sie würde seine Bevorzugung, lieber aus dem Rampenlicht zu bleiben, teilen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er sprach.

„Hermine, stimmt etwas nicht? Du scheinst etwas verwirrt", fragte Mr. Weasley väterlich besorgt. Hermine _war _verwirrt. Sie erkannte Mr. Jensen, als er sich mit Draco unterhielt und kannte die Bedeutsamkeit ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung. Zuerst hatte Draco ängstlich gewirkt und Mr. Jensen mürrisch, aber als Draco seine Blick auf sie schweifen ließ, fühlte sie sich so erleichtert, dass sie bemerkte, dass sie kein Wort von dem gehört hatte was Rons Vater sagte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu dem besorgten, rothaarigen Mann zurück. „Was haben Sie gesagt, Mr. Weasley?"

„Ich sagte, du scheinst etwas verwirrt. Hat Lucius Malfoys Sohn dir irgendetwas angetan? Du scheinst ihn scharf zu beobachten." Seine Augen wanderten zum Grund von Hermines Zerrissenheit hinüber. „Schau ihn dir da drüben nur an. Er stolziert herum wie die arme Kopie seines Vaters. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn dies alles nur ein Trick ist sich bei Maximilian und seiner alten Bande wieder einzuschleimen und um zu versuchen sich und seine schmutzige Familie wieder unter die Gunst des Ministeriums zu bringen. Ich wette er hat dich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen, euch auf heute vorzubereiten, aber er stolziert hier herum und nimmt alles Lob an sich." Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Draco beobachtete, wie er sich mühelos inmitten der Elite des Ministeriums bewegte.

Bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte, öffnete Hermine ihren Mund, um Draco zu verteidigen: „Eigentlich, Mr. Weasley, hat Draco diese sechs Wochen genauso hart gearbeitet wie ich. Er ist tatsächlich mehr mit seinem Lernen diszipliniert als ich es von ihm erwartet hätte." Sie hielt inne, unsicher ob sie weiter sprechen sollte. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich viele Dinge über Draco gelernt seit wir in Frankreich sind, Dinge, so denke ich, über die eine Menge Leute angenehm überrascht wären."

Er beäugte sie neugierig und wunderte sich ob das Austauschprogramm das Mädchen, das er als Tochter betrachtet hatte, sie eher behindert hatte als ihr zu helfen. Am Anfang ihrer Präsentation hatte er angenommen, dass ihre Kameradschaft und Gleichstellung nur gespielt war– sie mussten die Abgeordneten beeindrucken, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Programm fortgesetzt wird und Hogwarts stolz machen, also mussten sie zusammenarbeiten, um gute Arbeit zu leisten. Er hätte sich sicherlich nie vorgestellt, dass sich Hermines Haltung gegenüber einem Malfoy so drastisch verändern würde. Aber als sie Lucius Malfoys Sohn verteidigte, war sich Mr. Weasley nicht mehr so sicher, ob dies alles nur eine Täuschung gewesen war. „Hermine, du kannst hier nicht stehen und mir wirklich erzählen wollen, dass Draco Malfoy ein Unterschied zu seinem Vater ist. Er wurde dazu geboren und dazu erzogen Menschen, die er als niedriger empfindet, zu unterdrücken." Er konnte ihre Ungläubigkeit fühlen. „Du bist eine muggelgeborene Hexe, Hermine. Er würde dich an den ersten Todesser verkaufen, den er sieht, bevor er solche netten Worte über dich sagen würde."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Mr. Weasley, ich denke nicht, dass Draco das tun würde. Nicht mehr. Ich würde seinem Vater nie vertrauen, aber Draco ist anders als er."

„Bist du sicher, dass Malfoy keine Art von Zauber auf dich ausgeübt hat, wenn du mal nicht hingeschaut hast? Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du so liebenswürdig von ihm redest." Es schien als würde Mr. Weasley einen einleuchtenden Gedanken haben. „Oh nein. Er bedroht dich mit etwas, stimmt's? Was hat er dir erzählt? Plant der schwarze Lord einen Zug? Ist jemand in Gefahr?" Hermine wurde langsam nervös und wollte schnellstmöglich von dieser Unterhaltung wegkommen.

Als ob Professor McGonagall Hermines stummes Betteln erlöst zu werden, spüren konnte, ging sie zu den beiden und rief dazwischen: „Mr. Weasley, ich dachte die Frage-und-Antwort Sitzung wäre vorüber? Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf den Arm ihrer dankbaren Schülerin, aber ihre Stimme war ruhig und entschlossen, als sie zu Hermine sprach: „Miss Granger, da Sie unter meiner Aufsicht sind, während wir uns in Frankreich aufhalten, müssen Sie meinen Anweisungen folgen." Sorge huschte über Hermines weiche Gesichtszüge. McGonagall winkte Draco zu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und deutete ihm herüberzukommen. Draco erblickte Hermines besorgten Gesichtsausdruck genauso wie Mr. Weasleys Anwesenheit und er wurde etwas nervös.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", sagte Draco freundlich. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Malfoy, es gibt ein Problem", gab sie streng, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zurück. „Es wird bald Abendessen geben und ich fürchte weder Ihnen noch Miss Granger wird es möglich sein zu bleiben." Hermine blickte nervös zwischen ihrer Lehrerin und Draco hin und her und bemerkte wie der gleiche Gedanke ihnen durch die Köpfe ging, _Was haben wir falsch gemacht?_ McGonagall beobachtete ihre Gefühle und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Ich befürchte keiner von Ihnen beiden wird daran teilnehmen, weil Sie _beide_ in den vergangenen paar Wochen viel zu viel gearbeitet haben und ein bisschen Pause verdienen. Und den Abend zu verbringen indem Sie mit einem Haufen mürrischer, alter Hexen und Zauberer plaudern ist kaum spaßig für zwei junge Menschen ihre letzte Nacht in Paris zu verbringen."

Hermine grinste breit. McGonagall hatte sie aus dieser Situation erlöst. Sie hatte genügend Schwierigkeiten ihre veränderte Haltung gegenüber Draco zu verstehen und sie wusste sie konnte den kompletten Abend nicht mit Mr. Weasley, so süß wie er war und seinen neugierigen Fragen verbringen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen, schüttelten ein paar weitere Hände und wurden schließlich von ihrer Lehrerin aus dem Zimmer geführt, mit den letzten Anweisungen vor Mitternacht wieder zurück im Hotel zu sein und keine Minute länger. Die schwere Last auf ihren Schultern war verschwunden, ihre Angst war verschwunden und Hermine wusste _ganz genau_ wohin sie gehen wollte.

Nachdem sie den Konferenzraum verlassen hatten, rannten sie fast in ihre Hotelzimmer. Ihre Körper vibrierten vor ihrer gewaltigen Leistung. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und entspannte sich in ihren weichen, flauschigen Kissen, aber Hermine fragte augenblicklich: „Was denkst du eigentlich was du hier machst? Zieh dich um!"

Er blickte hinter der Couch mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zu ihr auf. „Warum? Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Ich kenne den perfekten Ort, aber er ist in der Muggelwelt, also zieh nicht deinen Umhang an", rief sie ihm aus ihrem Zimmer zu. Er konnte von ihrer gedämpften Stimme sagen, dass sie gerade aus ihrem Umhang schlüpfte, um ihre Klamotten anzuziehen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten sich vorzustellen wie es sein müsste gerade in dem Moment an die Decke ihres Hotelzimmers zu fliegen aber er scheiterte jämmerlich.

Er stand auf, ging in sein Zimmer und hoffte, dass etwas Beschäftigung ihn davon ablenken würde, was im Zimmer nebenan vor sich ging. „Hast du nicht schon genug Muggelsachen gesehen während den Ausflügen mit deinen Eltern hierher? Warum essen wir nicht einfach einen Happen in Abeille Ruelle?" Aber er zog trotzdem eine schwarze Jeans, ein smaragdgrünes T-Shirt und eine Lederjacke an. Sie gingen in die Muggelwelt, aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, irgendwohin außerhalb der Schule ohne seinen Zauberstab zu gehen. Er steckte ihn innen in seine Jackentasche und trat aus seinem Zimmer.

„Vertraue mir. Du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden", war ihre Antwort. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat, war Hermine immer noch nicht da, also setzte er sich hin und wartete, während sein Fuß auf und ab wippte, da sein Körper von den heutigen Ereignissen immer noch aufgedreht war. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht still sitzen bleiben konnte, also fing er an im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, sah sich die Blumen an, die Bilder, aber er blieb wie angefroren stehen, als er zum Spiegel kam. Hermine hatte die Tür geöffnet, welche auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war. Draco konnte ihr Abbild im Spiegel sehen und er musste sich auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm stützen.

Anstatt das Hermine ein Outfit wie den konservativen Rock und den Pullover gewählt hatte, wie sie es am Donnerstag bei ihrer Sehenswürdigkeittour getragen hatte, hatte sie sich für etwas entschieden, das ein kleines bisschen anders war. Ihre Haare waren mit einer Spange nach oben gesteckt und ein paar Strähnen hingen herunter und enthüllten ihren langen, schlanken Hals. Sie hatte etwas mehr Make-up aufgetragen, nicht viel, aber genug um ihre bersteinfarbenen Augen strahlender zu machen und sie in lange, weiche Wimpern zu rahmen. Aber das Kleid war der Knüller. Sie trug ein kleines Schwarzes welches sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte, nicht zu eng, aber ihre Kurven trotzdem betonte. Es war ärmellos und hatte einen Kragen. Es war kurz, reichte nur bis zur Hälfte ihres Oberschenkels und entblößten damit diese unbeschreiblichen Beine, die Draco zum ersten Mal erspäht hatte, als sie im Zug nach Beauxbatons saßen. Irgendwie schaffte das Kleid alles zu zeigen während es nichts enthüllte. Er drehte sich langsam herum. „Wow", war alles was herauskam.

Wie auch immer, anstatt verlegen zu sein grinste Hermine breit. „Nun, ich nehme an, das heißt wir sind fertig und können gehen." Sie lief zur Tür, öffnete sie und hielt sie für Draco auf. Sie schnappte sich ihren schwarzen Pullover vom Kleiderständer neben der Tür und zog ihn an. Es würde dort etwas kühl sein wo sie hingehen würden. Als Draco durch die Tür lief, lächelte sie abermals: „Du solltest versuchen deinen Mund etwas zu schließen, Draco. Die Muggel werden sich wundern was du so angaffst." Sie wusste, dass sie für eine Nacht bereit war, an die sie sich noch lange erinnern würde.


	7. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei www. schnoogle. com finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Danke für die Reviews an: **IndigoNightOwl, fliedermaus, Arwen-85, Hexen-Lady, BdW, Nici Snape, Lolligie und Seraphine Black.

**Besonderes Dankeschön** an Vestia und Megumi88. Hab euch lieb :)

Auf www. magic-translations. de. vu gibt es übrigens noch weitere Dr/Hr Übersetzungen.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

**· · · Kapitel 7 · · ·**

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich dazu überredest hat. Das ist unsere letzte Nacht in Paris und ich verbringe sie in der größten Touristenfalle der ganzen Stadt."

„Vertrau mir. Du wirst es lieben", versicherte Hermine Draco. „Die beste Zeit, um auf den Eiffelturm zu gehen ist kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Die Aussicht ist dann atemberaubend."

Aber sie hatte ihm bereits an diesem Abend schon den Atem geraubt. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich schon wieder gefasst hatte. „Vielleicht ist er ja nur verzaubert, so dass leichtgläubige Muggel wie du den ganzen Müll glauben, nur um damit Geld zu machen." Draco grübelte über seine Vorurteile nach. „Hmmm. Nun, vielleicht sind nicht alle Muggel so geistlos, wie ich gedacht habe." Er lachte ein wenig, als er mit seiner Hand gelassen durch seine Haare fuhr.

Hermine piekste ihn leicht in den Arm und gab zurück: „Ich bin nicht leichtgläubig. Und ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass der Eiffelturm überhaupt nicht verzaubert ist. Er ist hundert Prozent muggelisch. Gebaut mit Schweiß, Blut und Tränen der körperlichen Anstrengungen.

„Das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum dieses Ding keine Wände hat", bemerkte Draco während sich ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Sie haben ihr ganzes Blut ihren Schweiß und ihre Tränen dafür verwendet, all diese Träger und Stahlbalken hoch zu hieven. Als es dann schließlich Zeit dazu war, Wände darum zu setzen um alles zu verdecken, waren sie zu müde und zu faul um weiter zu machen, also hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen es dabei zu belassen, so wie es ist und sich mit billigem Wein zu betrinken und von schimmligen Käse fett zu werden." Er lachte, da er sich selbst schrecklich komisch fand und Hermine, die über den ersten unbeschwerten Moment an diesem Tage glücklich war, lachte mit ihm. Er versuchte seine Aufregung in Schach zu halten, während er Aufzug höher und höher nach oben fuhr, aber Hermine konnte die gespannte Erwartung in seinen Augen funkeln sehen. Er erinnerte sie an sie selbst, als sie noch klein war und zum ersten Mal in dem gleichen Aufzug mit ihren Eltern hochfuhr. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie diese Freude nur einmal empfinden würde. Sie hatte den Eiffelturm jedes Mal besucht, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern nach Frankreich gefahren war, aber war nie mit dem gleichen prickelnden Gefühl, wie beim ersten Mal, hochgefahren. Aber nun, da Dracos Augen wie silberne Feenlichter glitzerten, fühlte sie abermals einen Schauer und ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, die Stadt und die spektakuläre Aussicht, welche sie oben erwartete, wieder zu sehen.

Als der Aufzug endlich oben ankam, hielt er ruckartig an. Hermines Beine wackelten etwas. Sie bewunderte Dracos Fähigkeit nicht einmal ins schwanken zu geraten und noch mehr, als ihr einfiel, dass dies das erste Mal für Draco war.

Als sie ausstiegen, hörte Hermine Draco leise aufkeuchen. Die Sicht über Paris unter ihnen war einfach atemberaubend. Die Sonne ging gerade unter. Eine kühle Brise wehte, aber es war nicht zu kalt. Die Lichter in den Cafes unter ihnen leuchteten auf und reflektierten sich wie funkelnde Juwelen auf der kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche der Seine. Sie konnte weit blicken, konnte die prächtige Stadt in einem der bezaubernsten Momente bewundern.

Draco war sprachlos. Sein Mund war, von der Herrlichkeit Paris' weit geöffnet. Die Lichter um sie herum schienen ihre eigene Art Magie zu haben und glitzerten in verschiedenen Mustern über den dunkler werdenden Himmel. Er fragte sich, wie sein Vater dazu berechtigt gewesen war ihn von so einem beeindruckenden Bild abhalten zu können. War sein Vater schon mal auf der Spitze des Eiffelturms gewesen? Würde Lucius anders davon denken, wenn er das Bild sehen könnte, dass Draco an diesem Abend vor Augen hatte?

Als sie so an dem Schutzgeländer standen und ihre Schulter sanft gegen seine lehnte, konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Dracos Gedanken bei der wundervollen Stadt unter ihnen waren und über das Meer nach England schweiften. Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos als er sprach: Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, nahm mich mein Vater einmal zu einem seiner Geschäftsreisen nach Paris mit. Während er in seinem Konferenzen saß, sind Brigitte, mein Kindermädchen, und ich überall in Zauberparis herum gestreunt, aber sie hatte es nie gewagt mich mit auf die Muggelseite mitzunehmen, aus Angst davor, was mein Vater sagen würde... oder mit ihr Anstellen würde. Eines Tages aßen wir in dem schwebenden Restaurant über dem Louvre zu Mittag und ich entdeckte einen riesigen, stählernen Turm, der aus der Skyline herausragte. Ich hatte Brigitte angebettelt mit mir dort hinzugehen, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie sagte, dass mein Vater ihr verboten hätte, mich irgendwo in die Nähe von Muggel mitzunehmen, weil Muggel schmutzig waren und Krankheiten verbreiteten. Trotzdem fragte ich meinen Vater um Erlaubnis. Aber er lehnte ab. Er sagte zu mir, dass der Eiffelturm nichts besonderes sein würde." Als die Sonne den Horizont berührte und die Abenddämmerung aufkam, füllte sich Dracos Stimme mit Gefühl: „Aber er lag falsch."

Sein Blick huschte zu Hermine hinüber, die neben ihm stand. Sie blickte gerade aus, aber er wusste, dass sie jedem seiner Worte aufmerksam lauschte. Das machte sie immer. Er sah sich langsam um und erblickte junge Pärchen, die sich küssten und Händchen hielten. Plötzlich traf es Draco wie ein Blitz, dass er an der Spitze des romantischsten Gebäudes der Welt mit einem Mädchen stand, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass sie ihm unterlegen war. Einem Mädchen, dass er nun nicht mehr hasste, sondern welches auch in der Lage schien, durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit, ihm seine intimsten Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Wegen der ernsten Atmosphäre, die die beiden umgab, stieß sich Draco vom Geländer ab um den ziemlich benötigten Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Er zuckte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Aufzuges und lächelte. „Lass uns mal sehen, welches Nachtleben diese Stadt zu bieten hat. Ich war wegen der Präsentation heute so angespannt, dass ich erst jetzt bemerkt habe, dass ich seit dem Croissant heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen habe. Ich bin hungrig." Er grinste sie mit seinem umwerfenden Lächeln an. „Komm schon, Granger. Heute bist du mit zahlen dran."

Hermine lachte und zog ihren Blick von den Überresten des perfekten Sonnenuntergangs ab. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Reling. „Ach wirklich? Und genau warum sollte ich _dich _zum Abendessen einladen, Mr. Ich-bin-so-reich-dass-sogar-meine-Schuhbändel-mit-Gold-überzogen-sind?"

„Weil ich gestern mein letztes Muggelgeld für ein T-Shirt ausgegeben habe, das ich für Professor Snape gekauft habe. Ich wette, dass es ein Hit unter den Lehrern wird, wenn er es trägt."

Hermine schnaubte leicht und schubste sich vom Geländer weg. Sie schritt auf ihn zu, so weit, bis nur noch ein paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren. „Ich wette, du hast Recht. Wer würde nicht über ein T-Shirt neidisch sein, auf dem steht: 'Mein Schüler war in Paris und alles was er mir mitgebracht hat ist dieses dumme T-Shirt'?"

Sie waren fast am Tor angelangt, dass in die Zauberwelt von Paris führte, als Hermine auf der anderen Seite des Champs Elysees etwas entdeckte: Le Cellier, ein Muggelclub mit einer leuchtenden Neonreklame über der Tür. Sie hatte ihn schon entdeckt, als sie das letzte Mal mit ihren Eltern vor Beginn des 4. Schuljahres in Paris war. Sie hatten nur noch eine gute Stunde Zeit, bevor sie um Mitternacht wieder zurück sein mussten, aber sie fühlte sich plötzliche voller Energie. Dies war einer der besten Tage, an die sie sich erinnern konnte und sie wollte ihn noch nicht zum Ende kommen lassen. Sie packte Draco am Armgelenk und zog ihn über die Straße. „Komm schon. Wir werden uns ein wenig amüsieren gehen."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass Draco sich dagegen sträuben würde, wenigstens ein bisschen, aber er ließ es stillschweigend zu, dass sie ihn zu dem hellen Licht führte. ER sagte auch nichts, als sie ihren Eintritt zahlte und der Türsteher ihnen einen „Unter 18"- Stempel aufdrückte, so dass sie keinen Alkohol kaufen konnten. Er kritisierte nicht einmal das schnell aufblitzende Licht, noch die lärmende Musik. Er schien völlig gelassen, aber unübersehbar neugierig über die Clubszene vor seiner Nase zu sein.

Hermine lief in Richtung Tanzfläche, aber diesmal packte Draco sie am Handgelenk. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in seine silbernen Augen, die das blinkende Licht wie zwei Spiegel reflektierten. „Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er und schrie dabei, so dass sie ihn trotz der lauten Musik verstehen konnte.

„Auf die Toilette", sagte sich nüchtern.

„Und was ist mit mir? Du willst mich hier allein zurücklassen, wo ich mich völlig auf mich allein gestellt mit all diesen Muggeln herumschlagen muss?" Er sah sich argwöhnisch an. „Was ist wenn einer von ihnen versucht mit mir zu sprechen?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Was meinst du mit ‚einer von ihnen'? Sie sind nur Muggel. Die beißen nicht."

Aber genau in diesem Augenblick lief eine Gruppe Mädchen an ihnen vorbei, die dicke, lederne Hundeshalsbänder mit Stacheln trugen und Piercings an jeder sichtbaren Öffnung ihres Gesichtes hatten. Sie schielten Draco lüstern an und beäugten ihn wie Löwinnen, die ihren nächsten Paarungspartner begutachteten. „Okay, nun,. einige beißen vielleicht doch." Sie grinste, als sie Dracos Entsetzen sah. „Mein Gott, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht, Malfoy. Amüsier dich. Es gibt viel zu feiern. Unsere Präsentation war ein voller Erfolg und du hast dem Malfoy Familiennamen Ehre bereitet. Wir beide verdienen etwas Spaß."

„Spaß hin oder her. Ich werde mit keinem dieser Muggel reden." Er sah wie sich Hermine über ihn amüsierte und fügte rasch hinzu: „Und ich werde auch nicht tanzen." Er stellt sich aufrecht hin und drückte seine Brust stolz heraus. „Malfoys tanzen nicht."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut. Dann such dir einfach einen Tisch und versuch niemanden zu verhexen während ich weg bin. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Sie drehte sich schnell um und Draco sah ihr aufmerksam hinterher, als sie in der Menge verschwand und ihn allein zurückließ.

Er versuchte einen Kürbissaft an der Bar zu kaufen, doch der Barkeeper beäugte ihn nur eigenartig. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein Mädchen mit dem gleichen roten Stempel auf ihrer Hand. Draco deutete auf sie. „Was trinkt sie?", fragte er den Barkeeper.

„Eine Diätcola", antwortete er.

„Ich denke, ich werde auch eine probieren."

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. Es war sehr süß und prickelnd und veranlasste ihn zu niesen. Dann griff ihm jemand an seinen Arsch, doch als er sich herumdrehte um zu sehen, wer es war, stand vor ihm nur eine Menschenmenge. Er dachte, dass sitzen vielleicht doch besser wäre. Er schweifte ein Weilchen ziellos umher und suchte nach einem freien Tisch. Glücklicherweise verließen zwei Menschen einen kleinen Tisch, bevor er seine dritte Runde in dem kleinen Club drehen musste. Er setzte sich rasch auf einen der Stühle und war zufrieden, als er bemerkte, dass er von hier aus einen guten Blick auf den Gang hatte, der zu den Toiletten führte. So konnte er Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erregen, sobald sie zurückkommen würde. Während er wartete, sah er sich die Muggel im Club an und beobachtete sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aus der Nähe. Er musste zugeben, dass es für ihn etwas Neues war. Selbstverständlich hatte er Muggel schon davor gesehen, aber noch nie so viele an so einem kleinen Ort. Da er auf Malfoy Manor aufgewachsen war und den Anti-Muggelgerede seines Vaters tag ein tag aus zugehört hatte, hatte sich Draco vorgestellt, dass Muggelorte, wie dieser, voll dummen, schwachköpfigen, jämmerlichen Abschaum war. Aber stattdessen schienen alle ziemlich normal zu sein. In der Tat würden die Menschen im „Le Cellier" wie die Zauberer und Hexen aussehen, die Draco in den Sommerferien in einem Club in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, wenn sie Umhänge getragen hätten. Er beobachtete weiterhin die Schlange vor der Damentoilette, aber sie schien sich nicht vorwärts zu bewegen. Dies war eine weitere Sache, die dieser Club und der in der Winkelgasse gemeinsam hatten. Vor der Männertoilette schien nie irgendjemand zu warten, aber die Schlange vor der Damentoilette schien sich auf Meilen zu erstrecken.

Nach einer, wie es ihm schien, langen zeit, sah Draco Hermine endlich von dem dunklen Flur kommen, die lebhaft mit ein paar Mädchen, die Draco zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, plauderte. Er sah wie sich Hermine umblickte, wahrscheinlich nach ihm, aber sie entdeckte ihn nicht. Das niedliche blonde Mädchen neben ihr blickte sich ebenfalls im Raum herum und entdeckte Draco, der ihnen zuwinkte. Sie lächelte neugierig und zog an Hermines Ärmel um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Das Mädchen deutete in Dracos Richtung und dann liefen alle drei auf seinen Tisch zu.

„Hey Draco. Wie ich sehe hast du einen Tisch gefunden." Draco erhob sie, als Hermine und ihre neuen Freundinnen herüberkamen. Hermine lächelte, wenn auch gezwungen. Sie konnte sein Ärgernis deutlich in seinen Augen sehen, aber so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Sie wusste, dass es etwas anderes war, Muggel am Tisch nebenan sitzen zu haben, aber eine komplett andere Geschichte, wenn sie mit zwei von ihnen im Schlepptau angetanzt kam und von ihm erwartete, ein Gespräch mit ihnen zu beginnen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht überreagieren würde. Bevor er sprechen konnte, sagte Hermine: „Das ist Maria und Liz". Sie deutete auf jeweils eine, als sie die zwei Mädchen vorstellte. „Sie sind Amerikanerinnen. Während ich an der Schlange gewartet hab, habe ich gehört, wie sich die zwei auf Englisch unterhalten haben und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und musste die zwei einfach fragen, woher sie kamen."

„Das bist typisch du, Granger", sagte er säuerlich und sein Lächeln glich nicht seiner angeblichen Freude. „Immer bereit, deine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die dich nichts angehen." Er sprach leise genug, damit nur Hermine ihn hören konnte.

„Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit unterhalten und sie sagte, dass ihr beide auch als Austauschschüler hier seid.", sagte Liz.

„Maria und Liz nehmen an einem Programm mit ihrer Schule aus den Staaten teil, in dem sie ein Semester auf See verbringen. Sie halten sich nur kurz in Paris auf, weil sie auf dem Weg nach Lissabon sind. Ist das nicht interessant, Draco?" Sie wusste, dass er sich unter Muggel nicht wohl fühlte, aber sie fand trotzdem, dass dies keine Entschuldigung für seine Unverschämtheit war, Malfoy hin oder her. Dies waren absolut freundliche Menschen und er führte sie wie der verachtungsvolle Slytherin auf, den er schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr heraushängen lassen hatte. Sie stieß ihn in die Seite.

Hermine war froh die zwei Amerikanerinnen getroffen zu haben. Als sie und Draco ganz oben am Eiffelturm standen, hatte sie fühlen können, wie sie sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt hatte und nahe bei ihm sein wollte. Und dann hatte sie ihn mit in den Club gezogen, ohne darüber nach zu denken. Es war aus Impuls gewesen. Aber nun, da sie hier waren, fing sie an panisch zu werden, denn der ganze Abend hatte einer Verabredung sehr ähnlich gesehen. Zwei mehr zu ihrer Partie, würde diesem entgegenwirken. So hoffte sie zumindest.

„Au", jaulte er auf, aber verstummte schnell. „Ich meine: Wie geht's euch? Es ist toll euch kennen zu lernen." Er entschied sich, dass er keine weiteren blauen Flecken auf seiner Seite haben wollte und ließ seinen Charme spielen. „Werdet ihr lange in Paris bleiben?"

Beim Erklang seiner Stimme sahen Maria und Liz so aus als würden sich augenblicklich in Ohnmacht fallen. Maria kicherte und gurrte: „Oh, was für eine sexy Stimme. Du hörst dich genau wie James Bond an."

„James wer?"

„Du weißt schon, James Bond 007. Internationaler Agent"

„Tut mir leid, kenne ich trotzdem nicht."

Hermine sprang ein und half ihm. James Bond. Er ist eine Hauptfigur in einem Film."

Draco erinnerte sich und antwortete: „Oh, du meinst das Kino. Entschuldige bitte, ich schaue nicht oft Filme. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das eine ziemliche geistlose Form der Unterhaltung. Ich bevorzuge stattdessen zu lesen."

Hermine blickte die zwei Amerikanerinnen mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. Dann griff sie nach Dracos Arm und nahm ihn zur Seite. „Was denkst du, was du hier tust? Kannst du nicht noch unverschämter sein?"

„Ich? Was ist mit dir? Was zur Hölle soll ich zu zwei amerikanischen Muggeln sagen? Du musst verrückt sein, sie hierher zu bringen."

„Sie sind aber sehr nett und fangen an sich zu fragen, warum du dich so merkwürdig benimmst. Ganz ehrlich, Draco. Sie sind Fremde hier, genauso wie wir – das Mindeste, das du tun kannst ist zu versuchen wenigstens ein bisschen nett zu sein." Draco war unbeeindruckt, also versuchte Hermine eine andere Taktik. „Tu so, als wäre es ein Experiment. Wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, kannst du übertriebene Märchen von deinem Kontakt mit dem Muggelwildleben erzählen. Du wirst _der _Hit in den Slytherinkerkern sein."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. „Ich bin schon _der _Hit in den Slytherinkerkern. Ich habe sogar von dem Kalender gehört, auf dem ich zu sehen bin, der unter den Erst- und Zweitklässlerin kursiert." Er blickte kurz zu den nervös dreinblickenden Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und dann wieder zu Hermine zurück. Er seufzte schwer. „Nun, was soll ich tun? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht über Muggelmädchen und zudem auch noch amerikanische."

Sie lachte: „Du tust so, als wären es knallrümpfige Kröter! Hör mal, lass sie einfach das Reden übernehmen. Stell ihnen Fragen über sie selbst und nicke so, als würdest du zuhören. Mädchen mögen es, wenn du zuhörst, was sie zu sagen haben." Dann grinste sie. Ich glaube so und so nicht, dass es wichtig ist, was du sagst. Sie scheinen ziemlich angetan von dir zu sein."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz nützlich den Malfoy Charme etwas herum zu sprühen. Dieser Ort könnte wirklich etwas Klasse gebrauchen." _Du lieber Gott. Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen, _schalt sich Hermine im Stillen. Dann wandte er sich den zwei neuen Mädchen völlig zu. „Also, dieser Jim Bond, von dem ihr gesprochen habt... kleidet er sich todschick, ist er vernichtend gut aussehend und lässt er gebrochene Herzen hinter sich zurück, wo immer er auch hingeht?"

„Oh ja. Er ist ein ziemlicher Frauenheld.", stimmte Maria ruhig zu. Sie war ein zierliches Mädchen mit einer sanften Stimme und leuchtend blauen Augen. Ihre Haare waren kurz, so wie sie sich Hermine schon immer gewünscht hatte, wenn ihr Haare nicht so dick und hart zu zähmen gewesen wären.

„Na dann seh' ich, wieso er euch an mich erinnert.", gestand Draco und lächelte Maria mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Hermine herüber und er zwinkerte ihr schnell zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem reizenden Mädchen neben ihm schenkte.

Hermine lachte. „Oh, genau das was du brauchst Draco. Noch mehr Komplimente für dein übergroßes Ego."

Hermine fühlte eine leichte Berührung an ihrem Arm. Liz lehnte sich zu ihr herüber. „Es ist gut, dass du uns erzählt hast, dass Draco nicht dein fester Freund ist. Ich glaube Maria mag ihn." Liz war größer als Maria, mit schulterlangen, glatten braunen Haaren und olivfarbener Haut. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von dunklen Kastanien, warm und freundlich und einladend. Liz nickte zu Draco und Maria hinüber. „Sie stand schon immer auf Akzente." Hermine lächelte auch, um höflich zu sein, aber für einen Augenblick bereute sie es, nicht weniger bezaubernde Muggel für Draco gefunden zu haben.

Liz erhob die Stimme: „Hermine, wir wär's wenn wir uns beide ein paar Getränke besorgen würden. Ich wette, dass dein Französisch um einiges besser ist als meines. Anstatt einer Cola würde ich wahrscheinlich Abspülwasser bestellen."

Als Hermine sich vom Tisch erhob, gab Draco ihr einen letzten Blick, bevor er sich wieder Maria zuwandte und ließ sie merkwürdig eifersüchtig fühlend zurück.

Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten, lehnte sich Liz zu Hermine hinüber. „Wie wir auf der Damentoilette waren, hast du Maria und mir erzählt, dass der Junge, mit dem du heute Abend hier wärst nicht dein fester Freund wäre. Aber warum denn nicht? Wie schaffst du es nicht dahin zu schmelzen, wenn er dich mit diesen stechend blauen Augen ansieht? Ich würde es in keinen meiner Schulstunden aushalten, wenn ich wüsste, dass er in meiner Nähe sitzt."

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung_, dachte sie im Stillen. Aber dann verdrehte sie ihre Augen, weil sie ihre wirklichen Gefühle nicht verraten wollte. „Oh bitte, Liz. Er ist nur Malfoy." Das hatte offensichtlich keinerlei Bedeutung für Liz. Hermine versuchte es ihr klar zu machen, aber alles, was dabei herauskam war: „Ich kann es nicht erklären. Er ist nur Malfoy, ein unerträglicher Schwachkopf, der mit dem Geld seiner Familie herum protzt und stolz darauf ist, der arroganteste Schüler in unserem Jahrgang, ja wahrscheinlich in unsere ganzen Schule zu sein." Sie wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich mehr so über ihn dachte, aber sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mal sich selbst erklären. Wie sollte sie sie einer Fremden erklären? Hermine fühlte, wie sie sich aufregte, als sie darüber nachdachte.

Liz lächelte und ihre Augen funkelten dabei. „Aber er scheint dir wirklich Gedanken zu machen, nicht wahr?"

Als sie zum Tisch zurückkehrten, erzählte Maria Draco gerade eine sehr detaillierte Geschichte über eine Rucksacktour durch Westeuropa. Sie verbrachten die nächsten dreißig Minuten damit, sich besser kennen zu lernen, zu lachen und sich zu amüsieren.

„OH MEIN GOTT!", Liz schrie so laut und schnell, dass Hermine reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Innentasche ihres Umhanges griff, aber plötzlich bemerkte, da sie keinen Umhang trug, sie ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte. Dann packte Liz sie am Arm und zog Hermine auf die Beine. „Komm mit. Ich _liebe _diesen Song. Wir müssen einfach tanzen gehen." Es war schnell und laut mit einem tiefen Bass, der so laut dröhnte, dass Hermine die Schläge in ihrem Bauch fühlen konnte.

Maria sah Draco abwartend an, aber er gab hämisch zurück: „Oh nein. Malfoys _tanzen _nicht, vor allem nicht zu dieser Art von Musik."

„Oh, ich liebe diesen Song.", quietschte Liz vergnügt. „Komm mit, Hermine. Lass uns auf die Tanzfläche gehen."

Sie sah zu Draco hinüber, der Marias Geschichten aufmerksam zuhörte und konnte nichts gegen den Gedanken tun, der ihr kam: _Ich sagte, er solle freundlich sein. Aber das übertreibt es ein bisschen. _Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. „Liz und ich gehen auf die Tanzfläche. Wollt ihr zwei mit kommen?"

Draco gab zurück: „Wie viele Male muss ich es noch sagen, Granger. Malfoys tanzen nicht." Dann blickte er kurz zu Maria hinüber und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem hat mir Maria alles über die beträchtliche Comic Sammlung ihres Bruders erzählt. Aber geh schon, lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten."

„Also ok dann. Liz, lass uns tanzen gehen und etwas Spaß haben."

„Ja, lass uns mit süßen Jungs flirten und alle Mädchen hier eifersüchtig machen, weil jeder nur mit uns tanzen will."

Hermine hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, ob sie jemals irgendjemanden dazu bringen konnte, mit ihr zu flirten, aber sie war bereit sich dieser Aufgabe zu stellen. Wenn Draco sich in einem Muggelclub entspannen konnte, konnte sie es auch. Sie schlüpften auf die Tanzfläche und hatten viel Spaß, mit all den verschiedenen Menschen zu tanzen, als Liz sich zu Hermine herüberlehnte und in ihr Ohr sprach: „Oh nein. Schau nicht hin, aber ich glaube, du wurdest gerade von Kevin Flahertys Mädchenradar ausfindig gemacht." Sie erklärte schnell: „Kevin ist das große Arschloch, dass bei dem Programm mit mir und Liz dabei ist. Er ist extrem arrogant akzeptiert."

„Hi Liz." Kevin gesellt sich zu Hermine und Liz und begaffte Hermine in ihrem kleinen schwarzen Kleid, als wäre sie ein reifer Pfirsich, dass nur auf einen starken Mann wie ihn wartete, um ihn vom Baum zu pflücken. Er war normal groß und gut gebaut mit hellbraunem Haar, das sehr kurz geschnitten war. Hermine nahm an, dass er viel Zeit damit verbrachte zu trainieren, um seine Arme so muskulös zu bekommen, wie sie waren. Er war nicht allein. Er hatte ein paar Freunde dabei und sie glichen alle einander. Gleicher Haarschnitt, gleiche Jeans, gleicher Körperbau. Ihr einziger großer Unterschied war, dass sie verschiedene Oberteile trugen.

„Hallo Kevin.", gab Liz durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück. „Hast du niemanden anderen, den du heute Abend nerven kannst?"

„Aber es macht mir doch soviel Spaß dich zu nerven.", grinste er und lief um Hermine herum um sie aus allen Winkeln zu betrachten. „Willst du mich deiner kleinen sexy Freundin nicht vorstellen? Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht, Liz?" Er nahm Hermines Hand in seine und hob sie an seinen Mund um sie zu küssen, wie ein Gentlemen auf Knopfdruck, aber Hermine zog ihre Hand schnell zurück und strich sich eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ein einfaches ‚Wie geht's dir?' würde genügen. Dankeschön." bemerkte Hermine mit spitzer Zunge. Unterbewusst blickte Hermine kurz in die Richtung wo Draco immer noch an ihrem Tisch saß und war überrascht ihn dabei zu sehen, wie er über Marias Kopf hinweg direkt zu ihnen mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck herüber sah.

„Na sieh mal einer an, Jungs. Liz' heiße Braut hier ist Britisch. ‚Möchten Sie ein Tässchen Tee?'", fragte er sie mit grauenvollen britischen Akzent, welcher Hermine dazu veranlasste, zusammen zu zucken wie schrecklich eine Person die englische Sprache verstümmeln konnte. Aber er und sein Gefolge fanden seinen jämmerlichen Versuch witzig zu sein völlig amüsant.

Draco saß so, dass er sehen konnte, was auf der Tanzfläche ablief und konnte die Szene beobachten, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, aber Hermines Körpersprache sprach Bände und sie wollte ganz offensichtlich nirgendwo in der Nähe des großen Jungen mit dem wenigem Haar sein. Er hatte schon oft einen dieser giftigen Blicke von ihr bekommen und wusste, dass das Zusammentreffen auf der Tanzfläche keinen freundlichen Hintergrund hatte. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass sie sich um sich selbst kümmern konnte – sein Gesicht war für zwanzig Minuten gebrannt hatte, nach der abgefahrenen Ohrfeige, die sie ihm im dritten Schuljahr gegeben hatte. Aber ein teil von ihm fühlte sich seltsam beschützend. Völlig unbewusst, fiel er Maria in Mitten des Satzes ins Wort. Er fragte: „Kennst du diese Typen, die dort bei Hermine und Liz sind?"

Maria drehte sich um und blickte über ihre Schulter, so dass sie die Tanzfläche sehen konnte. Als sie sich wieder Draco zuwandte, verzog sie ihr Gesicht und sagte verachtend: „Das ist Kevin und sein bunter Haufen Affen. Sie sind auf dem gleichen Schiff wie Liz und ich. Sie sind der schlimmste Teil unseres ganzen Ausfluges und wir haben immer noch zwei Monate vor uns. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen sollen. Es ist einfach schrecklich mit ihnen auf offener See eingepfercht zu sein. Das Programm sollte wirklich einen strengeren Bewerbungstest haben."

Als er sah, wie Kevin Hermines Hand ergriff und sie sie anschließend wegzog, sprang Draco prompt wie vom Blitz getroffen von seinem Sitz auf. Seine plötzliche Bewegung veranlasste Maria dazu, ebenfalls ein bisschen aufzuspringen. „Maria, möchtest du gerne tanzen?"

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt: ‚Malfoys tanzen nicht'?"

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Komm schon.", begründete er mit fester Stimme. Als sie schnell auf die Tanzfläche liefen, platzierte er seine Hand in die Innenseite, seiner Jacke um sicher zu stellen, das sein Zauberstand immer noch darin war.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Draco und stellte sich direkt neben Hermine. Von seinem Sitz auf der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte er erkennen, dass Kevin und seine Freunde ziemlich groß waren, aber nun, da er ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, bemerkte er, wie riesig sie wirklich waren. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, dass er nur annähernd eingeschüchtert war.

„Draco, alles ist ok. Warum gehen du und Maria nicht einfach wieder zurück an den Tisch?" Er sah Hermine von der Seite an. „Diese liebliche junge Dame hat mich nur angebettelt mit ihr zu tanzen und ich konnte ein so großes Angebot von so einem Stück süßem Arsch einfach nicht ablehnen."

Draco wollte auf Kevin losgehen, aber Hermine trat zwischen die beiden Jungen, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu Kevin stand. Sie drückte ihre Hand auf Dracos Brust. „Draco, lass und Liz und Maria nur schnell Gute Nacht sagen und dann hier rausgehen. Es ist außerdem fast Mitternacht und wir müssen davor im Hotel zurück sein."

Aber Kevin grinste Draco höhnisch über Hermines Schulter zu und Draco wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, um das Grinsen dauerhaft aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Gerade als Draco in seine Jacke greifen wollte, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen, ergriff Kevin Hermine von hinten und drehte sie schnell zu ihm um. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit schaffte sie es, genügend Raum zwischen sie beide zu bringen und stieß ihm mit ihrem rechten Ellbogen genau in die Rippen. Während er nach Luft rang, hob Hermine ihr Bein und rammte ihm das Knie in die Leistengegend was ihn stöhnend, ächzend und stinksauer werden ließ.

„Du verklemmtes Miststück!", schrie er wütend. „Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du da tust?" Er stürzte sich auf sie, aber sie stieß ihre Hand nur mit einem abscheulichen Knirschen gegen seine Nase. Hermine hatte Kevins Nase gebrochen und das Blut floss reichlich.

Kevins drei große, stämmige Freunde stürzten sich ebenfalls auf Hermine, aber sie sah sie nicht. Sie sah auf Kevin herab, der auf dem Boden lag und versuchte seine Nase zu bedecken. Draco sah die drei auf sie zukommen, aber er stand auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Kreises. Er konnte Hermine von hier aus nicht helfen, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen. Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er in einem Raum voller Muggel zauberte. Instinktiv fasste er in seine Innentasche, sah sich schnell um, um sicher zu stellen, dass jeder noch mit der Tatsache beschäftigt war, dass ein schlankes Mädchen, wie Hermine einem Muskelprotz, wie Kevin einen Dämpfer verpassen konnte, und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. Leise flüsterte er: „Aintofaie Uedaie!" und ein rauchartiger Lichtblitz schoss auf Kevins Gefolge zu. Es war ein Zauber, mit dem er alle drei ausknocken konnte. Der erste fiel flach auf sein Gesicht und die anderen zwei landeten prompt auf ihm wie Dominosteine.

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah die drei Jungen in einem Haufen auf dem Boden liegen. Sie sah, wie Draco etwas in seiner Innentasche verstaute und das offensichtliche selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das um seine Mundwinkel herumtanzte. Sie zählte zwei und zwei zusammen. Er hatte Magie benutzt. „Scheiße!", schrie sie, packte Draco an der Hand und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. „Wir müssen hier raus."

„Aber der Spaß fängt doch gerade erst an", lachte er. Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah wie Kevin sich unsicher auf die Beine hob und konnte das Grunzen seine extrem unglücklichen Freunde auf dem Boden hören, die sich selbst entwirrten. „Wenn ich's mir recht überlege... vielleicht hast du Recht." Er drehte sich schnell zu der sehr verwirrten Maria um und starrte auf sein Armgelenk mit seiner nicht existierenden Uhr. „Oh je, oh je. Schau dir an wie die Zeit vergeht. Es war ein nettes Treffen, aber es scheint so, als müssten wir nun gehen. Tschüss."

Hermine zerrte an seiner Hand und zog ihn durch die Menge. Sie duckten sich, als sie am Türsteher vorbeiliefen, der versuchte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu kämpfen um zu sehen, was all die Aufregung bedeutete. Als sie die Ausgangstür sahen, sprinteten sie auf sie zu, stießen sie auf und ließen sie gegen die Wand außen mit einem lauten Knall krachen.

Sie rannten die Straße entlang und gaben nicht Acht, wohin sie liefen. Sie konnten die Rufe und Drohungen von Kevin und Co. hören, welche näher zu kommen schienen. Sie mussten ihre Verfolger abschütteln und Draco wusste genau, wie sie das tun sollten. Draco hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er so glücklich sein würde, einen dieser verfluchten Hydranten wieder zu sehne, aber er hatte einen an der nächsten Ecke entdeckt und hatte eine Idee. Er fasste nochmals in seine Jacke und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er blickte über seine Schulter um zu sehen, wie weit die anderen hinter ihnen waren.

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Wir werden eh schon Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen, wegen deinem Stunt, den du dir vor all den Muggeln gerade geleistet hast", schalt ihn Hermine zwischen ihrem Keuchen nach Luft.

„Den Stunt, den ich geleistet hab? Was ist mit dir?"

„Was mit mir ist? Ich habe dich nicht gebraucht um irgendjemanden zu verhexen. Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern." Das war die Wahrheit. Letzten Sommer hatten Hermine und ihre Mutter an einem Selbstverteidigungskurs teilgenommen. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, sie würde ihn nie brauchen werden, aber ihr Vater hatte darauf bestanden, weil ihr es nicht erlaubt war, Magie während ihrer Sommerferien zu benutzen. „Es gibt eine Menge kranker Verrückter da draußen, Schatz.", hatte er es begründet. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten je anwenden müsste.

„Verzeih' mir, aber ich dachte, dass selbst die ach-so-kluge Hermine Granger einige Schwierigkeiten haben dürfte, vier wahnsinnige Muskelprotze abzuwehren." Er ärgerte sich über sie. Er hatte ihr in einer, so dachte er, spektakulären Art und Weise geholfen und alles was sie tun konnte war, ihn zu kritisieren. „Entschuldige, dass ich bewandert darin bin, dich zu retten, wie dein alter Freund Potter. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlich alle gleichzeitig, mit einem Arm auf den Rücken gebunden, k.o. geschlagen."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, dich ganze Zeit darauf herum zu reiten und lass Harry gefälligst aus dem Spiel, er hat absolut nichts damit zu tun." Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo und versuchte von Kevin und vielleicht sogar von Draco weg zu kommen. Die Diskussion um Harry war hier fehl am Platz. „Das französische Ministerium hat wahrscheinlich Professor McGonagall bereits über das, was im Club passiert ist, in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„Dann macht ein Zauber mehr oder weniger wohl sicher nichts aus. Vor allem, wenn es etwas Abstand zwischen uns und diesen Witzbolden bringt." Als sie ungefähr fünf Meter nach dem Hydranten waren, hielt er an, drehte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab um und war bereit. Er hielt ihn auf den Hydranten und sagte: „Eleaseraie leviatas!" Ein gelbes Licht kam daraus hervor geschossen, genau dann, als die anderen am Hydranten vorbei rannten. Der Deckel schoss herunter, durchnässte alles in seinem Weg und verlangsamte ihre Verfolgung von Draco und Hermine wirkungsvoll. Draco lachte herzlich als Kevin und seine Freunde über sich selbst stolperten, um zu versuchen aus dem Strom des spritzenden Wassers zu kommen um Draco und Hermine zu erwischen.

Auf Dracos Gelächter hin und Kevins verärgertes Gebrüll, hörte Hermine auf zu rennen, wirbelte herum und sah sich die Szene vor ihren Augen an. „Wir bekommen verdammt viel Ärger.", stöhnte sie.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Granger", gab er zurück und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Komm schon. Ich weiß wo wir sind. Ich erkenne diese Straße, weil wir hier einmal zum Mittag essen waren. Ich weiß, wo wir uns verstecken können." Sie rannten weiterhin die Straße hinunter, der Wasser speiende Hydrant gab ihnen einen guten Vorsprung, aber sie beide wussten, dass Kevin so einfach nicht aufgeben würde, vor allem da sie nun durchnässt waren, was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte. Sie rannten die Straße ein paar Blöcke hinab und dann zog Draco sie auf die rechte Seite, eine andere Seitenstraße entlang. Auf halbem Weg hielt er abrupt an und sagte: „Hier rein." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie in eine sehr enge Spalte zwischen einem Außencafé und einem Klamottengeschäft. Es war dunkel und gruselig, aber es war eine gute Stelle um sich für ein Weilchen zu verstecken.

„Wie hast du dich an diese Stelle erinnert?", keuchte Hermine, die dankbar für eine Pause von dem Rennen war, um ihrem Seitenstich eine Chance zu geben nach zu lassen.

Draco stütze sich vornüber gebeugt mit den Händen auf den Knien ab und versuchte etwas Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. „Ich erinnre mich daran, dass ich neulich gedacht habe, dass dies vielleicht ein Eingang zu einem magischen Laden sein könnte. Wie der vom tropfenden Kessel. Wenn Muggel an ihm vorübergehen, sehen sie ihn nicht, aber wenn Zauberer vorbeigehen würden, würde es zuerst wie eine Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden aussehen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken habe ich dann trotzdem bemerkt, dass es nur eine dunkle Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden war und weiter nichts."

Sie lächelte ihn an, während ihr Atem langsam wieder normal wurde. „Du hast hinter meinem Rücken nicht über Muggel gelesen, oder?"

Er stieß sich mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nach oben, aber bevor er etwas bissig erwidern konnte, hörten sie beide Schreie, die näher zu ihnen kamen.

„Mist! Das ist Kevin. Gibt der nie auf?" Hermine war außer sich.

„Granger, du hast seine Nase vor einer Menschenansammlung gebrochen. Was erwartest du, was er tut? Er kam mir nicht wie ein Typ vor, der es wertschätzt von einem Mädchen in einem Raum voller Menschen in den Arsch getreten zu werden." Kevin kam gefährlich nahe heran. Draco hatte eine Idee. „Drück dich so weit du kannst an die Wand zurück. Ich versuche etwas."

„Was hast du..."

„Schhh. Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Hermine drückte sich so eng an die Wand wie sie konnte und Draco rückte ebenfalls auf. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle vor ihnen, schloss seine Augen und murmelte: „Temporario concealmentos." Ein leuchtend blaues Licht schoss nach vorne und wirbelte vor ihnen herum. Die sich kräuselnde Wand schwebte vor ihnen und verdeckte den Eingang zu ihrem Versteck. Sie erkannte sie augenblicklich. Es war ein Tarnzauber, ein sehr fortgeschrittener, über welchen sie nur wegen einer Extraarbeit wusste, die sie letztes Jahr für Professor Flitwick getan hatte. Hogwarts Schüler lernten solche nicht vor ihrem siebten Schuljahr.

An ihrem Ort eng zusammen gekauert, mit pochenden Herzen von all dem Rennen und dem Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern schoss, standen Draco und Hermine hinter dem Schutz seines rechtzeitigen Tarnzaubers. Schnell atmend fragte Hermine: „Wo hast du das gelernt? Das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie."

Anstatt zu antworten, hielt Draco ihr seine Hand über den Mund und flüsterte gezwungen: „Schhh. Es ist kein kompletter Tarnzauber. Ich kann ihn nur für ein paar Minuten aufrecht halten und er ist nicht schallgeschützt. Also sei ruhig und ganz leise."

In diesem Augenblick beobachteten Hermine und Draco wie Kevin und seine Freunde an ihrem Versteck vorbei rannten. Für einen Moment, der ihnen fast die Herzen still stehen ließ, waren sich beide sicher, dass Kevin sie sehen konnte. Er hielt genau vor ihnen an mit trockenem Blut über die Vorderseite seines Hemdes gesprenkelt, sich bereits bildende dunkle Kreise unter den Augen, was von seiner gebrochenen Nase stammte und durchnässten Klamotten. Er schein sie direkt anzusehen. Wenn es nicht die bläuliche Verfärbung gewesen wäre, die bestätigte, dass der Tarnzauber immer noch wirkte, hätte Hermine schwören können, das Kevin ihr drohend direkt in die Augen starrte. Sie hörten einen seiner Freunde rufen: „Hey Flaherty. Bist du sicher, dass du sie hier entlang rennen gesehen hast? Ich sehe niemanden."

Endlich wandte Kevin seinen Blick von ihrem unsichtbaren, wenn auch zeitlich begrenzten Versteck ab und lief in die Richtung seiner Freunde. „Vielleicht sind sie ein bisschen weiter hinunter gelaufen. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich die blonden Haare dieses Scheißkerls hier verschwinden sehen habe. Wenn ich diese kleine Hure jemals erwischen sollte, die mir das angetan hat, wird sie dafür büßen."

Draco und Hermine horchten aufmerksam, als sich die rennenden Füße immer weiter entfernten. Als es still war, ergriff sie Dracos Hand, die immer noch über ihren Mund lag und ließ sie an ihrer Seite herunter, aber ließ sie nicht los. Sie konnte Dracos Herz hören, wie es heftig gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und sah, wie seine Augen vor Aufregung, Angst und Adrenalin tanzten.

„Wo hast du diesen Zauber gelernt? Wer hat ihn dir gezeigt?", fragte sie, mehr aus Reflex als aus wirklicher Interesse? Ihr wissbegieriger Kopf war immer schneller, als ihr Verstand. Als sich ihr Verstand wieder meldete, bemerkte sie, dass sie sich über den verdammten Zauber kein Stück interessierte. Sie stand an Draco gepresst, ihr Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und ihre Herzen klopften immer noch schnell von ihrer Flucht. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen sechs Wochen, stürzten über sie herein und weigerten sich noch länger ignoriert zu werden. All die Blicke, die vertrauten Momente, die kleinen Einblicke in sein wahres Ich, das er nie jemanden zuvor gezeigt hatte. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, unbeirrbar und voller Gefühle. Es fror draußen, aber ihr Körper entflammte sich. Wen interessierte es schon, wo er diesen dummen Zauber gelernt hatte? Sicherlich nicht Hermine. Mit einem letzen Adrenalinstoß, stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen um ihre Lippen fest und überraschend sanft gegen seine zu bringen.

Sie blieben ein paar Augenblicken so stehen, aber soviel Hermine wusste, hätte es auch eine Ewigkeit sein können. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie im Kreis herumwirbeln, unsicher wo sie war oder wie sie anhalten sollte, zu schockiert um sich zu bewegen und zu überwältigt um zu reagieren. Die Vernunft schlich sich wieder in ihren Kopf und die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer impulsiven Handlungen dämmerten ihr und veranlassten ihre Beine dazu weg zu kippen, wenn er weg sehen würde. „_Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott.", _war alles, was sie denken konnte. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, um sich wieder fest auf den Boden zu stellen. Langsam nahm sie ihre Lippen von Dracos und brach dabei kein einziges Mal den Augenkontakt.

Ihre Verbindung war kaum gebrochen und ihre Lippen kaum einen Hauch entfernt, also Draco um Hermines Taille fasste, sie fest an sich heranzog und ihre Lippen abermals in einem bedächtigen, langsamen Kuss zu vereinen. Nur das es dieses Mal keine Überraschung war, keine Fassungslosigkeit, weil alles, dass solche Empfindungen durch seinen Körper fahren ließ, keine Einbildung _sein _konnte. Fünfeinhalb Jahre Streit, Komplotte, eifersüchtige Pläne und erst kürzlich zärtliche Augenblicke trafen in dem schmalen Durchgang in einer dunklen Straße in Paris aufeinander. Zusammenhängende Gedanken und praktische Taten waren bedeutungslos. Alles, was zählte war das Gefühl von Hermines Lippen auf seinen und die Art wie sich sein Körper ihrem perfekt anpasste. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und zogen ihn noch näher heran, während ihre Finger sich in seinen Haaren verfingen. Selbst wenn er sie nicht länger küssen hätte wollen, hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Sein Körper vernichtete alle Einwände, die sein Verstand ihm zurief. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie erschauderte, ob es nun von der Kälte oder den gleichen unglaublichen Empfindungen war, die er empfand, konnte er nicht sagen. Draco war sich sicher, dass alles an ihm verbrannte, an den Stellen, an denen ihre Hände ihn berührten. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl und den Geschmack ihres Mundes wollte. Aber, als sie ihn küsste, hatte er sich nie freier und mehr voller Leben gefühlt und er überließ sich ganz ihren Berührungen.

Irgendwo neben ihnen konnte sie ein Geräusch hören. Es war ein Mann, der sich räusperte. Erst war es leise, aber dann wurde es lauter und gewann mehr an Dringlichkeit. Durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider konnte Hermine ein glühendes Licht sehen. Draco wich plötzlich von ihr zurück. Sie musste nach Luft ringen, da sie viel zu beschäftigt gewesen war um sich um Atem zu kümmern. Das blaue Wirbeln des Tarnzaubers war verschwunden und ein kleiner, dünner Zauberer in schwarzen Umhang mit einem offiziellen französischen Ministerium Dienstabzeichen stand vor ihnen. Er räusperte sich ein letztes Mal und blickte still die Straße auf und ab. Als er sprach, kam seine Stimme gehetzt und flüsternd hervor. „Pardon, Mademoiselle Granger and Monsieur Malfoy. es tut mir Leid Sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wir müssen diesen Ort augenblicklich verlassen. Die Muggel, die sie verfolgen, kommen auf diesem Weg zurück." er holte eine gewöhnlich aussehende leere Sodaflasche aus seiner Umhangtasche. „Bitte, fasst den Portschlüssel an. Er wird uns zurück in eure Suite im Hotel und an einen sicheren Platz bringen. Eins, zwei, drei." Bei „drei" klopfte der Zauberer mit seinem Zauberstab leicht gegen die Flasche.

...sie fühlte einen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und bemerkte, wie ihre Füße den Boden verließen. Sie wirbelte wild herum, aber Hermine wusste ganz sicher, dass in erster Linie nicht der Portschlüssel die Ursache war, warum sich ihre Welt auf den Kopf stellte.


	8. Kapitel

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an Melissa D., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man unter dem gleichen Namen bei www. schnoogle. com finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

**· · · Kapitel 8 · · ·**

Der Portschlüssel hatte sie direkt in ihre Hotelsuite und zu einer höchst aufgeregten Professor McGonagall befördert. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit vielen tuschelnden Tönen und bestürztem Keuchen zwischen ihren Lehrern und dem Ministeriumszauberer, drehte sich das Oberhaupt des Gryffindorhauses zu ihren Schülern um und schimpfte lautstark mit ihnen. In gewisser Hinsicht war er für die Ablenkung dankbar, er brauchte etwas, das seine Gedanken von den Gefühlen fernhielt, die er nur einige Augenblicke zuvor in einer dunklen Ecke in Paris mit Hermine Granger gefühlt hatte. Es war unbegreiflich, dass er sie geküsst hatte und schlimmer, dass er es vollkommen genossen hatte. Im Moment war er für jede Tätigkeit dankbar, die seine Gedanken von diesen Gefühlen fern halten würde und McGonagalls Schmährede war besser als nichts.

Draco war beeindruckt. Sie schimpfte schon seit über fünfzehn Minuten und zeigte keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Professor McGonagall konnte das sehr gut. Er kannte nur eine andere Person, die Ermahnungen zu erteilen zu einer Art der Kunst machte und das war sein lieber Vater. Draco war bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit Zeuge der verbalen Beleidigungen seines Vaters gegenüber ihren Hauselfen und Bediensteten gewesen. Die Sätze waren wortgewandt aus seinem Mund geflogen, aber waren mit einem schneidenden Ton gewürzt, der die Mehrzahl der Angesprochenen in einem zerbrochenen Haufen auf dem Boden zurückließ. Draco selbst hat sogar einige der giftigen, spitzen Kommentare seines Vaters erhalten, aber die schlimmsten waren nachdem es ihm misslungen war, während ihres Quidditchspiels im dritten Jahr den Schnatz vor Potter zu fangen. Er hatte die harten Worte seines Vaters nach ihrem „Streit" nicht leicht vergessen können.

Nicht einmal Professor Snape konnte mit Lucius Veranlagung von schneidenden Rügen und spitzen Verweisen mithalten. Snape schien es ein schnelles und schroffes Schelten, direkt gefolgt von einem drohenden Blick zu bevorzugen. Das war Snapes Spezialität. Sein berüchtigter Blick hatte mehr als einen Schüler in den Krankenflügel geschickt, während sie sich über Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühl beklagten. Aber Professor McGonagalls Art war völlig anders als die seines Vaters oder Snapes, doch es wirkte. Sie kontrollierte ihren Zorn. Sie sprach schnell, aber schaffte es ihre Worte deutlich auszusprechen. Sie hielt sich wacker und passte darauf auf, dass ihr Ton streng und gebieterisch war, doch nie die schrille Art erreichte, die manche wütende, weibliche Hexen aufweisen konnte. Sie schien nicht einmal von Hermines nervösem Zappeln abgelenkt zu werden.

Anders als Draco.

Er war solche Strafpredigten gewohnt, aber Hermine anscheinend nicht. Sie wand sich in ihrem Stuhl, fummelte mit ihren Händen herum und verschränkte nervös ihre Beine. Sie und ihre Gryffindorkumpel wurden für gewöhnlich mit Hauspunkten _belohnt_, wenn sie die Regeln gebrochen hatten, anstatt dafür bestraft zu werden. Er wünschte sich nur, dass sie ihre Aufregung in einer unauffälligeren Art zeigen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr Arm seinen streifte oder ihr Fuß gegen seinen Fuß stieß, verlangte es große Konzentration von ihm, sie nicht anzublicken. Er wusste, ein kurzer Blick in ihre warmen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und die Erinnerungen, was hinter dem Tarnzauber geschehen war, würden wie eine Flut auf ihn hereinbrechen und er war im Moment _NICHT _darauf vorbereitet, sich damit zu befassen. Also entschied er sich McGonagalls Schimpftechniken als Ablenkung an zu sehen, es schien auch zu wirken.

Sehr zu Hermines Verdruss.

"_Wie kann er hier sitzen und so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre?_",wunderte sie sich gereizt. „_Ich hab ihn geküsst. Er hat mich geküsst. Wir haben uns geküsst. Hast es mir gefallen?_"Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sie versuchte Professor McGonagall zuzuhören, aber konnte nur ein paar wahllose Wörter und Sätze aufschnappen: enttäuscht, Muggel attackieren, unbefugtes Benutzen eurer Zauberstäbe, zu spät zurückgekommen, Eltern, Schulstolz. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder dahin zurück, was passiert wäre, wenn der französische Zaubereiminister – der, wie sich herausstellte, Professor Lemieux's Bruder war – nicht in diesem Augenblick aufgetaucht wäre. Hätte sie aufgehört Draco zu küssen? Hätte sie sich selbst davon abhalten können, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte?

Nach ihrer Ansicht schien Draco von dem was geschehen war kaum durcheinander. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Sessel, hatte die Augen direkt nach vorne gerichtet und hörte Professor McGonagall aufmerksam zu, als wäre es nur eine weitere Verwandlungsstunde. Es erforderte jedes bisschen ihrer Selbstkontrolle, ihn nicht an den Armen zu packen und zu schreien: „Was zur Hölle haben wir da getan?"

Wie dem auch sei, bevor sie zur Tat schreiten konnte, brachte ihre sehr wütende Lehrerin sie zu dringenderen Angelegenheiten zurück. „... also habe ich beschlossen keinen von Ihnen Nachsitzen aufzuerlegen, obwohl eine harte Bestrafung nach Ihrem wilden Streifzug durch die Straßen von Paris absolut gerecht wäre. Und das auch noch nach Mitternacht, wie Sie beide zugestimmt haben, bevor Sie am Abend gegangen sind, darf ich hinzufügen. Wenn ich Ihnen Nachsitzen geben würde, würden Fragen aufkommen und alles Gute, was Sie für das Austauschprogramm erreicht haben, kann gestrichen werden und ich werde die gute Beziehung zwischen unseren beiden Schulen durch dies nicht in Gefahr bringen. Glücklicherweise hat Professor Lemieux's Bruder zugestimmt, diesen Zwischenfall vor dem französischen Ministerium nicht zu erwähnen. Er wird keine Berichte zu den Akten nehmen, die sich auf Mr. Malfoys Gebrauch von Magie vor Muggeln, beziehen. Deshalb wird es hier keine Bestrafung geben."

Hermine blickte kurz zu Draco hinüber und sah wie sich seine Schultern erleichternd entspannten, aber McGonagall war noch nicht fertig. Sie hatte dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen, das alle Lehrer hatten, kurz bevor sie mit einer schrecklichen Menge Hausaufgaben aufwarten oder einem 72 – Zoll – Aufsatz beauftragen, der über die Weihnachtsferien gemacht werden musste. „Wie dem auch sei", ließ sie verlauten, während sie beobachtete, wie sich Dracos Schultern ein weiteres Mal anspannten, „Sie haben sich beide wohlwollend dazu angeboten die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässer bei ihrer Schularbeit jeden Abend während Ihrer letzten zwei Wochen hier in Beauxbatons zu helfen." Die Augen ihrer Schüler weiteten sich ungläubig. „Diese Schüler haben in den nächsten paar Wochen einige Zwischenprüfungen vor sich und Professor Lemieux hat mir versichert, dass sie erpicht auf jeden Ratschlag oder Beistand sind, den sie bekommen können. Jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen werden Sie dem Hauptstudierzimmer berichten, wo Sie sich aufhalten werden, um die Schüler zu unterrichten bis eine Stunde vor der Ausgangssperre. Sie werden diese Stunde dann nutzen um Ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben zu vervollständigen."

Beide Schüler öffneten ihren Mund um etwas einzuwenden, aber McGonagall hob rasch ihre Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nicht ein Wort von einem von Ihnen. Sehen Sie sich als glücklich an, dass ich nicht meine erste Wahl, drei Monate Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch, nahm. Nun ins Bett, bevor ich meine Meinung doch noch ändere." McGonagall war außer sich. Als Monsieur Lemieux sie darüber informiert hatte, dass er ihre Schüler küssend vorgefunden hatte, war sie ernsthaft verblüfft. Sicherlich musste da ein Missverständnis aufgetreten sein. Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy würden sich nie und nimmer freiwillig küssen. Er musste sich einfach irren. Vielleicht war ja sein Sehvermögen vom Tarnzauber getrübt? Aber leider nein. Monsieur Lemieux hatte sie darüber informiert, dass er ihre Schüler deutlich in einer zweifellos weniger feindlichen Umarmung gesehen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich überreagierte. Immerhin war es nicht so, als ob Hermine und Draco die ersten Schüler waren, die dabei erwischt wurden, als sie sich in einer dunklen Ecke nach Ausgangssperre geküsst hatten. Aber Hermine und Draco waren keine zwei gewöhnlichen Schüler. Ihre Reaktion ihnen gegenüber war mehr aus Angst, nicht aus Wut. Wie weit war diese „Beziehung" schon vorangeschritten? Wie konnte sie versäumt haben zu bemerken, dass ihre umgängliche Arbeitsbeziehung sich in ein höheres Level bewegt hat? Sie lebten in unberechenbaren Zeiten. Voldemort wurde stärker und sammelte mehr Anhänger um sich und hieß einige seiner alten Freunde in seine Armee willkommen zurück. Eine romantische Verbindung könnte es wert sein, von der schrecklichen Seite ausgenutzt zu werden. Irgendwelche Verwicklungen konnten für beide gefährlich sein.

Ein Blick auf McGonagalls schroffen Gesichtsausdruck sagte Hermine, dass es keine Chance geben würde sie zu überreden, ihnen eine geringere Bestrafung zu gewähren. Die Ausgangssperre zu überschreiten, sich in Kämpfe zu verwickeln und unbefugten Gebrauch von Magie vor und auf Muggel rechtfertigten keine Argumente für Milde. Professor McGonagall trat in den Flur hinaus, um mit Professor Lemieux und seinem Bruder etwas zu diskutieren, Hermine und Draco alleine im VIP – Raum hinter sich lassend. Sie war aus gutem Grund nervös und wünschte sich insgeheim immer noch der rasenden Lehrerin gegenüberzustehen. Alles wäre besser als diese Verlegenheit, die sie nun fühlte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick erhob sich Draco und lief wortlos zu seinem Zimmer, aber bevor seine Hand die Klingel drücken konnte, kam Hermine laut heraus. Ihre Stimme zitterte unsicher, aber sie konnte die Dinge nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen, wie sie nun waren. „Warte Draco. Sollten wir nicht darüber reden, was passiert ist?" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie wollte, dass er mit „Ja" oder „Nein" antwortete.

Draco erstarrte und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Er sah sie nicht direkt an. Sein Blick schien an einem Punkt hinter ihrer Schulter fixiert zu sein. „Findest du nicht, McGonagall hat uns für heute Abend nicht genug ausgeschimpft? Ich denke ihre starken Argumente gegen das Benutzen von Magie vor Muggeln waren ziemlich effektiv. Ich werde sicher nie wieder irgendwo in die Nähe irgendwelcher Muggel gehen und schon gar keine Magie benutzen um sie abzuwehren." Er fügte knapp hinzu: „Obwohl ich bezweifle, jemanden so zu Brei zu schlagen auch keine gute Idee war, aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Warum sollte man jemanden mit den Fäusten schlagen, wenn ein Fluch viel sauberer, so viel präziser ist?" Er fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare: „Muss ich heute auch noch deine Meckerei über heute Abend über mich übergehen lassen?"

Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Das war nicht, was ich meinte." Sie wand ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht ab und bemerkte, dass sie das gleiche Problem, ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu können, hatte. „Ich habe das gemeint, was passiert ist, nachdem du den Tarnzauber angewendet hast... bevor Professor Lemieux Bruder dorthin apparierte."

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht unbehaglich vor einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wusste nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte. Er hatte die Gabe seine Emotionen zu maskieren, aber nun war er nervös, was ein neues Gefühl für ihn war. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Normalerweise musste er immer Unschuld vortäuschen, aber dieses Mädchen holte alle merkwürdigen Gefühle aus ihm heraus. Letztendlich schaffte er es, seine zuckenden Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er sein Fingernägel in die Handinnenflächen presste. Das schien ihm zu helfen sich zu konzentrieren und endlich zu antworten. Sein Ton war gleichgültig, was weit davon entfernt lag, wie er sich wirklich fühlte: „Ach das! Das war nichts."

„Das war nichts? Draco, wir haben uns geküsst. Du und ich. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor."

„Ich weiß was wir getan haben, aber es war nur wegen dem ganzen Adrenalin oder so was in der Art. Oder nicht? Es hat nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet."

„Wie kannst du so was sagen? Du hast ein Schlammblut geküsst und ich habe den Sohn eines Todessers geküsst."

Dracos Aufregung wuchs: „Korrektur. Den Sohn eines _ehemaligen _Todessers. Mein Vater hat seine Schuld der Gesellschaft zurückgezahlt, und das mit Millionen von Galleonen, möchte ich hinzufügen." Er ignorierte Hermines schallendes Gelächter und fand sich selbst irgendwie nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt wieder. „Außerdem, du hast mich zuerst geküsst."

Ohne nachzudenken trat Hermine nach vorne, sodass sie praktisch Kopf an Kopf standen. „Trotzdem hast du mich dann auch geküsst, oder nicht? Und ich habe dich nicht protestieren hören."

Sie standen nah genug, dass er sich fast hinüberlehnen und ihren süßen Mund nochmals spüren konnte. Ihre Augen leuchteten strahlend auf. Er fühlte ein irrationales Verlangen sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Er verlor sich in dem Gefühl nah bei ihr zu sein, also trat er einen Schritt zurück. Der Abstand half ihm seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und gab ihm einen besseren Durchblick. „Schau mal, es war ein Fehler. Einer, der, da bin ich mir sicher, nie wieder passieren wird."

Sie trat auch einen Schritt zurück und machte die Lücke zwischen ihnen nur noch größer. „Das ist was, worin wir beide zustimmen. Es war im Eifer des Gefechts. Das ist alles. Wir sollten vergessen, dass es je geschehen war."

„Von mir aus", stimmte Draco zu. Er wollte weggehen, in sein Zimmer laufen und die Tür schließen und vergessen, dass es je geschah. So wie er es gesagt hatte. Aber seine Beine schienen sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sich Hermine ebenfalls nicht bewegte.

Langsam lenkte er seinen Blick von dem Punkt an der Wand, genau über ihrer Schulter, ab. Behutsam wanderten seine Augen über ihr Gesicht und kamen auf ihren zur Ruhe, gerade als sie ihren Blick von einem Fleck auf dem Boden nach oben richtete. Für den kürzesten Moment waren sie wieder hinter dem Tarnzauber – geschützt von der Außenwelt – wo _nur_ sie existierten, nichts anderes. Es war hypnotisierend.

Mit einer scheppernden Tür brach McGonagall die Trance: „Ich dachte ich habe Ihnen beiden gesagt sofort in Ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Stellen Sie mich nicht auf die Probe", warnte sie, „oder ich entscheide jahrelanges Nachsitzen ist fällig, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Entschuldigung Professor", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben nur ein paar Dinge geklärt, aber wir sind fast fertig."

„Nein", sagte Draco bestimmt, nun, da die Trance gebrochen war. Es schien als hätte er seine Entschlossenheit zurück gewonnen. „Wir sind schon fertig." Seine Augen zeigten keine Gefühle. Es gab keine Spur von dem Jungen, mit dem sie Tag und Nacht gelernt hatte und sein Körper zeigte keinen Hinweis der Zärtlichkeit, die er hatte, als sie in Paris waren. Sein komplettes Verhalten war völlig gefühllos.

Sie setzte ihren Blick auf gleiche Höhe wie Dracos und hoffte ihm eine Antwort entlocken zu können, aber er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und lief in Richtung seines Zimmers. „So soll es also sein!", rief sie ihm zu, aber er blieb nicht stehen oder hielt nicht einmal inne. Sie schritt rasch in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco schloss seine Tür geräuschlos hinter sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen sie und hämmerte mit seinem Kopf dumpf gegen das dicke Holz. Hinter der geschlossenen Tür gab es niemanden, der seine Niedergeschlagenheit oder die Verwirrung, die er so clever vor ihr verborgen hat, sehen konnte. „Nein Hermine. So muss es sein."

* * *

Draco schlief nicht viel diese Nacht. Er lief in seinem Zimmer ziemlich lange auf und ab und hoffte verzweifelt darauf, dass die Gefühle, die Hermines Kuss in ihm wachgerüttelt hat, mit dem Mond am nächsten Morgen verblassen würden. Der komplette Tag war einer seiner größten Triumphe gewesen. Sein Familienname hat einiges der rechtmäßigen Ehre zurück gewonnen. Er hatte das Vertrauen seines Vaters in ihn wieder herstellen können. Dieser Kuss zerstreute alles, wie der Wind. Aber sogar ein Schlammblut zu küssen, konnte die gesamte Heiterkeit dieses Tages nicht vernichten. Das war es, was es so schrecklich machte. Draco Malfoy hat ein Schlammblut geküsst und (Merlin hilf ihm) er wollte nichts lieber, als es wieder zu tun. „Wo bleibst du Sonne?", flehte er leise. „Umso schneller du aufgehst, umso schneller verschwinden meine Erinnerungen an sie." Morgen würde ein Tag wie jeder andere sein. Es musste einfach so sein.

Im Zimmer nebenan kämpfte Hermines Kopf und Herz gegeneinander, mit dem gleichen Erfolgsausmaß. Aber Vernunft war eine ihrer größten Stärken.

Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, _was_ ist schon passiert? _So_ schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Es war nur ein Kuss. Ein Kuss. Ok, zwei Küsse, aber das war's auch schon! Und es würden sicher keine weiteren folgen. Sie musste sich auf die UTZs vorbereiten und sie würde eine Vertrauensschülerin sein, wenn sie in zwei Wochen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ja, Draco würde ebenfalls ein Vertrauensschüler sein, also würde sie ihn bei den Treffen sehen, aber an das wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie brauchte diese Art von Komplikationen nicht in ihrem leben. Sie hatte keine Zeit dafür. Nicht als würde das ein Hauptproblem sein. Sie hat Jungen schon zuvor geküsst und die Welt war deswegen noch nie aus ihrem Gleichgewicht geraten. Nette Jungen. Und keiner dieser Jungem war ihr bitterster Erzfeind gewesen oder hatte versucht, das Leben ihrer besten Freunde zu ruinieren oder schwieg still um ihr Ärger zu bereiten... oder brachte ihren Körper mit einem einzigen glühenden Blick zum Kribbeln. Sie schloss ihre Augen und im nächsten Moment konnte sie spüren, wie sich seine starken Arme eng um ihre Taille schlangen und sein warmer Atem ihr Ohr kitzelte, als er ihren Nacken küsste. Ihre Augen schlugen auf und sie sprang vom Bett, blickte in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus um nach Antworten, in dem samtenen Himmel zu suchen. Sie musste vergessen, dass es je geschehen war. Es konnte nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen. Ihre Handlungen waren rein ein Ergebnis eines intensiven Adrenalinstoßes und weiter nichts. Der Kuss bedeutet nichts. Es war völlig selbstverständlich, dass dies passieren würde, wirklich. Sie hatten viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und wenn Menschen so zusammenarbeiteten, geschehen nun mal Dinge. Aber ihre Präsentation war vorüber und dank ihrer „freiwilligen" Arbeit würden sie kaum mehr allein zusammen sein. In zwei Wochen würden sie nach England zurückkehren und alles würde wieder normal werden. Sie würde zu ihren Freunden zurückkehren und er zu seinen und der Kuss würde wahrscheinlich so rasch in ihren Gedanken verblassen, dass sie sich fragen wird, ob er überhaupt je geschehen war. Ja, im Grunde, war es überhaupt nicht bedeutend.

Hermine war eine vollkommene Vernunftperson, aber nicht einmal sie konnte daran glauben.

* * *

Professor McGonagall warf am nächsten Morgen ein wachsames Auge auf Draco und Hermine, als sie ihre Habseligkeiten zusammensammelten und sich darauf vorbereiteten, das Sorcerie Hotel zu verlassen und nach Beauxbatons zurückzukehren. Sie sah nichts, dass andeutete, dass sich irgendwelche leidenschaftliche Türen geöffnet haben könnten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Schüler schienen unfähig sich überhaupt anzusehen und schon gar nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Beide schienen etwas träge und hatten dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen und die Stimmung im Raum war äußerst angespannt und unangenehm. tatsächlich schienen sie fast entschlossen zu sein, den anderen lieber zu ignorieren als dort weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Dies verschaffte ihr ein wenig Erleichterung, dass die zärtliche Umarmung von letzter Nacht nur zügellose Teenager Hormone waren. Sie waren erst sechzehn und sie verstand, dass es völlig natürlich war, ein bisschen herum zu experimentieren.

Als es an der Zeit war zu gehen, schritt Draco nach vorne und nahm das Flohpulver von Professor McGonagall, bevor Hermine eine Chance hatte. Ohne zurückzublicken warf er das schimmernde Pulver in das Feuer und rief deutlich „Beauxbatons Academy" aus. Er trat in den Kamin wurde rasend schnell zum Kamin im VIP Raum der französischen Academy geschleust. Er fühlte einen Stich Besorgnis und ein bisschen Schock als er Isabel Dupris hübsch und geduldig auf ihn wartend in einem der ausgesessenen Sessel erblickte.

Sie war ein Traum in blau. Anstatt sich an diesem Tag mit ihren Schulroben zu bekleiden, hatte sich Isabel für ein Set Koboldblauer Satinroben entschieden, welche zu ihrer Augenfarbe ausgezeichnet passten. Ihr honigblondes Haar hing lang und glatt die Vorderseite ihrer Robe herab, aber sie warf es gekonnt über ihre Schulter und schafft es die frühe Morgensonne in jeder Strähne einzufangen, was ihrer Schönheit noch nachhalf.

Als er heraustrat, diesmal ohne einen Staubfleck auf sich, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und ihre perfekt geformten Lippen blitzen ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln entgegen. Sie war ernsthaft glücklich ihn zu sehen. Sie erhob sich geschmeidig aus ihrem Sessel mit der Grazie einer Gazelle und gab ihm eine feste Umarmung. Ihre Hände reichten nach oben um seinen Nacken zärtlich zu umschlingen und sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht, sodass sie einen leichten Kuss in der Nähe seines Ohres platzieren konnte. „Oh Draco", stieß sie glücklich hervor, „Willkommen zurück. Es war so furchtbar langweilig ohne dich hier."

Der Anblick von Draco in Isabels warmer Umarmung gewickelt, verursachte, dass Hermines schritte leicht schwankten und sie stolperte aus dem Kamin und schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Balance wieder zu finden, bevor sie kopfüber in deren Designerschuhe geflogen wäre. „Entschuldigt", nuschelte sie verlegen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht euch zu unterbrechen." Ihre Stimme durchdrang keine Spur von Unmut oder Gehässigkeit, nur völlige Demütigung. Ihr Gesicht errötete heller als die Sonne, da sie eher weniger graziös aus dem Kamin gestiegen war und Draco mit einem anderen Mädchen eng an sich gepresst zu sehen. Sie musste diese Gefühle auch ignorieren und sie mit all den anderen Dingen über Draco wegsperren, die sie vergessen musste. Die Liste wurde schon viel zu lang.

„Bonjour Hermine.", lächelte Isabel, „Du störst überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte euch alle nur persönlich von Paris zurück willkommen heißen. Ihr zwei scheint das Gespräch des Ministeriums zu sein."

Hermine erbleichte beträchtlich und Draco räusperte sich nervös, während er heimlich einen kurzen Blick auf sie warf und sich fragte, wieso Monsieur Lemieux den Vorfall nicht verschwiegen hielt, wie er es versprochen hatte. „Über was redest du Isabel? Wir haben nichts gemacht."

Isabel schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und rieb sanft darüber. „Natürlich wegen euerem Vortrag gestern." Beide Hogwartsschüler seufzten hörbar erleichtert auf, aber Isabel schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Jeder schwärmt von euch und wie ihr so gut zusammen gearbeitet habt." Isabel blickte zwischen den Beiden hin und her und fragte sich, warum sie über diese Neuigkeiten nicht glücklich schienen. „Mein Vater wollte dich so gerne kennen lernen, Draco, aber du warst schon fort, als er für das Abendessen im Ministerium ankam." Sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie einige schuldige Blicke zwischen Draco und dem anderen Mädchen austauschen sah.

„Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass wir dafür nicht bleiben müssten", erklärte Hermine.

„Tatsächlich hatte sie uns verboten dort hinzugehen", stellte Draco klar, sein Ton andeutend, dass er schrecklich gerne geblieben wäre anstatt zu gehen.

„Ich weiß. Vater hat es mir erzählt. Er hat gesagt, als er sich über euren Aufenthaltsort erkundigt hat, ihm jemand erzählt hätte, dass Hermine dich mitgezogen hatte, sobald eure Lehrerin euch erlaubt hatte zu gehen.

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. „Mitgezogen? Wer sagte, dass ich ihn mitgezogen habe? Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", wand Hermine etwas zu entschieden ein.

Draco wollte einfach nur das Thema wechseln, also drehte er sich um und konzentrierte sich auf Isabel. „Was hat dein Vater noch gesprochen, Isabel? ich hätte es sehr genossen, ihn zu treffen nach all den tollen Dingen, die du mir über ihn erzählt hast."

Isabel stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und ein fragender Blick legte sich über ihr Gesicht: „Nun, Vater hat auch gesagt, dass ein Mr. Weasley vom Britischen Ministerium, der ziemlich besorgt um Hermine war, nicht zum Essen blieb. Vater war zuerst ein wenig durcheinander, bis Professor McGonagall ihm versichert hat, dass ihr Beide in guten Händen wärt." Draco zerrte an seinem Kragen, als ob es im Zimmer plötzlich ein bisschen wärmer geworden wäre. „Kennst du diesen Mr. Weasley, Draco? Weißt du, warum er so besorgt war?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich verächtlich. Er öffnete seinen Mund, kein Zweifel, um die Weasleys anzuschwärzen und deren Familiennamen herabzuwürdigen, aber Hermine antwortete für ihn: „Mr. Weasley ist der Vater meines guten Freundes Ron. Er kann manchmal etwas... überfürsorglich zu mir sein."

Bevor Hermine Draco mit einem warnenden Blick zum Stillschweigen bringen konnte, schaffte er es zu murmeln: „Wenn er soviel Aufmerksamkeit seinen Finanzen schenken würde, wie er es den Wanderschaften seines Sohnes tut, wäre es den Weasleys möglich sich ein anständiges Haus zu leisten. Obwohl, bei einer Gänseschar Kinder, wie sie es haben, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie wie Arme leben."

„Das war hart, Draco", mahnte Isabel und wurde daraufhin von Hermine etwas mehr geschätzt.

„Die Weasleys und die Malfoys sind nicht sehr freundschaftlich gestellt, Isabel", erklärte sie. „Ihre Abneigung zueinander wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wie ein unbezahlbares Familienerbstück. Du setzt dieser Diskussion lieber schnell ein Ende bevor Draco oder ich heiß laufen."

Professor McGonagall kam endlich durch den Kamin. „Entschuldigt die Verzögerung, Kinder, ich habe ein Buch auf meinem Nachtischen vergessen und musste es holen." Sie entdeckte Isabel, deren Hand immer noch sanft auf Draco ruhte, während sein Arm immer noch lose um ihre Hüfte lag und sah dann Hermines wachsamen Blick auf Draco und die hübsche Blonde. McGonagall richtete sich auf und ihre Lippen formten sich in ein Lächeln, so gut, wie sie es nach ihrer zermürbenden Nacht zustande bringen konnte. „Hallo Miss Dupris. Danke für Ihren Besuch um uns willkommen zurück in Beauxbatons zu heißen."

„Danke Professor", lächelte sie. „ich habe gehofft Draco davon überzeugen zu können, mich zu einem speziellen Feierlichkeitsbrunch zu begleiten, dass ich für ihn bestellt habe wegen seiner exzellenten Arbeit mit dem Ministerium gestern." Sie lehnte sich zu ihrem blonden Kavalier hinüber, drückte ihren Körper eng an seinen und wusste, dass ihre Überzeugungskräfte ziemlich effektiv waren.

Er dachte über ihre Einladung einen Augenblick nach, nicht fähig dem unfreiwilligen Impuls zu bändigen, einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine zu werfen. Dann lies sich sein Blick auf Isabel nieder, liebliche, unkomplizierte Isabel. Sie war genau die Art Mädchen, die sein Vater für Draco wollte – von einer wohlhabenden Familie, sie war hübsch und besaß einen Intelligenzstatus den Lucius bei einer wohlerzogenen Frau als nützlich bezeichnete. Sie wusste, wann sie sprechen durfte und wann sie still sein sollte. Eine Eigenschaft, die, so war sich Draco sicher, Hermine nie meistern würde, weil sie eigensinnig, unverblümt und, so würde sein Vater es bezeichnen, zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl. Lucius würde Hermine Granger nie akzeptieren. Draco würde nur noch für zwei weitere Wochen hier sein und er fand, dass er sich noch eine schöne zeit machen sollte. Über seinen Impulsiven Kuss mit Hermine zu brüten, würde nur in eine Sackgasse führen und es gab keinen Grund, dessen Bedeutung noch weiter zu analysieren. Umso weniger Zeit er mit Hermine verbrachte umso einfacher würde es einmal sein, wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts waren. In diesen wenigen Augenblicken seiner Gedanken, entschied er sich fest dazu, dass es der beste Weg wäre, Hermine aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen indem er sich mit jemanden anderen beschäftigte, Und Isabel war die beste Ablenkung, um die ein Teenager Zauberer bitten konnte.

„Isabel", sagte er entschieden und drückte sie dabei sanft an sich. „Das ist die beste Idee, die ich in diesen Wochen gehört habe. Ich verdiene eine angebrachte Feier für all die Stunden, die ich für diese Sache investiert habe."

Isabel sah milde überrascht aus, aber war trotzdem zufrieden. „Oh, prächtig!", stieß sie hervor. „Dann sollten wir losgehen. Die Hauselfen haben schon alles in den privaten Esszimmern vorbereitet."

Ohne einen Blick auf irgendjemanden im Zimmer zu werfen, nahm er Isabels Hand, führte sie zur Tür hinaus und schloss sie leise hinter sich.

* * *

Damit beschäftigt, die rote Schreibfeder, die ihr Harry letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hat, in ihrem Rucksack zu suchen, lief Hermine die Eingangshalle hinunter und achtete nicht darauf, wo sie hinlief. Sie lief um die Ecke und knallte in jemanden, der groß und muskulös war, was verursachte, dass sie hart auf den Boden fiel. „Ufff", rief sie, als sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag stürzte und sich ihren Kopf an der Wand anschlug. Durch das Klingeln in ihren Ohren hörte sie eine tiefe, samtige Stimme voller Sorge.

„Bist du verletzt, 'ermine? Du bist so schnell um die Ecke gekommen, dass ich dich gar nicht gesehen 'abe." Phillippe schien wirklich betroffen zu sein, als er zu ihr auf den Boden, hinunterblickte, aber verschwendete keine Zeit und beugte sich nach unten, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Er legte seine starken Arme um ihre Taille und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie in eine stehende Position aufgerichtet, als ob es ihm keinerlei Anstrengung kosten würde. Er hatte den dumpfen Aufschlag ihres Kopfes gehört und wollte sicher gehen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Er reichte nach oben und umschloss mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht, während seine Augen in ihren nach irgendwelchen Symptomen von Delirium oder Verletzungen suchten. Sie schien ihm leicht verwirrt, also hob er drei Finger vor ihr Gesicht. „Wie viele Finger 'alte ich 'och?", fragte er langsam.

Benommen und unsicher antwortet Hermine: „Sechs?" Sie spähte durch ihre Augenlider, unterdrückte ein Kichern und war erstaunt, wie rasch die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des jungen Franzosen gewichen war. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie an diesem Tag etwas leichtherzigen Humor gebrauchen konnte.

„Sechs! Oh nein", keuchte Phillippe.

Sein Gesicht schien sogar noch blasser. Hermine fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie ihn ärgerte also öffnete sie ihre Augen ganz und er konnte sehen, dass sie munter waren und lachten. Hauptsächlich lachten sie ihn an. Sie legte eine ihrer Hände über seine, welche immer noch ihr Gesicht umfassten und lachte zaghaft. „Phillippe, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur gescherzt. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Er seufzte erleichtert auf und seine Augen, welche glasig geworden waren, gewannen vieles ihres hellen blauen Glanzes zurück. Sie hatte vergessen, wie fesselnd seine Augen sein konnten. In letzter Zeit war sie von einem Paar stahlgrauer Augen, welche einem launischem, unausstehlichen Trottel gehörten, bezaubert gewesen, dass sie völlig ignoriert hatte, wie das Blau von Phillippes Augen sich verdunkelten oder erhellten, abhängig von dem, was er trug. Aber nun, als sie vor ihm stand, seine weichen Lippen dankbar lächelnd nach oben formten, seine Augen erleichtert aufleuchteten, dass sie unverletzt war und der Geruch seines feinen Cologne, als sie so nah bei ihm stand, fühlte Hermine zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder auf festen Boden. Sie fühlte sich entspannt und warum sollte sie auch nicht? War Phillippe nicht reizend zu ihr gewesen seit dem ersten Abendessen in Beauxbatons? Erinnerte er sie nicht an Harry, mit seiner Art, wie er aussah und sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte? Sie hatte nur noch zwei Wochen in Beauxbatons übrig und sie würde sie nicht damit verschwenden, über Draco Malfoy zu schmollen.

Phillippe rieb ihr mit seinem Daumen sanft über die Wange und starrte zu ihr hinunter. Seine Augen durchlöcherten ihre Gedanken. „Das war kein netter Streich, 'ermine. ich dachte du wärst verletzt."

Keine Sorge. ich werde weiterleben", versicherte sie ihm. Es ist nur eine kleine Beule an meinem Kopf."

„Wo bist du überhaupt hingeeilt? ich hatte gehofft, dich beim Abendessen zu sehen, weil ich wusste, dass du diesen Morgen angekommen bist, aber du bist den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht." Er ließ seine Hände an beiden Seiten seines Körpers hängen. „Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du mir vielleicht aus dem Weg gehst."

Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Vielleicht ging ihm ein kleiner Teil von ihr aus dem Weg, aber ein umso größerer Teil von ihr, vermied jede Möglichkeit, die sie haben könnte, Draco nochmals zu sehen. Nun fühlte sie sich deswegen dumm. Sie hatte keinen Grund dafür, Phillippe zu vermeiden, welcher solch ein angenehmer Gefährte in den letzten sechs Wochen gewesen war. Sie lächelte ihr reumütigstes lächeln. „Vergib mir, Phillippe. Harry und Ron und all meine Freunde haben mir Eulen über meinen Aufenthalt in Paris geschickt. Ich musste ihnen allen Eulen zurücksenden und ihnen davon erzählen oder sie hätten es mir nie verziehen." Sie beugte sich hinunter, um ihren Rucksack aufzuheben, aber abermals war der hochbegabte Sucher zu schnell für sie. Er schnappte ihn aus ihrem Griff und platzierte ihn auf ihrer Schulter. „Oh, danke. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel von diesem Tag schon vergangen war, weil ich soviel zu erzählen hatte." Ihr Blick wurde geistesabwesend. _Aber einige Dinge würden für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben_, dachte sie schweigsam. Die Berührung seiner Finger, die sich durch ihre wandten, brachte sie in die Eingangshalle zurück. „Außerdem habe ich die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es schon so spät geworden war, bis Professor McGonagall mich daran erinnert hat, dass unsere Nachhilfe für die ersten, zweiten und dritten Jahrgänge in fünfzehn Minuten beginnen würden."

„Stimmt", sagte Phillippe. „Professor Lemieux hat mir erzählt, dass du und Draco euch freiwillig dazu gemeldet habt, den Schülern in euren zwei letzten Wochen Nachhilfe zu geben."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen, des anderen Jungen aussprach. Sie wollte, dass Phillippe ihre Gedanken von Draco fern hielt, aber das würde nicht funktionieren, wenn sie über ihn sprachen.

„Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, die letzten zwei Wochen mit dir zu verbringen, in denen du nicht davoneilen musst um irgendwelche Aufgaben mit Draco vorzubereiten", gestand ihr Phillippe. „Warum hast du dich dafür angeboten?"

Sie liefen Hand in Hand die Eingangshalle entlang. Es fühlte sich simpel, so einfach an mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Solange sie auf ihn konzentriert sein würde, würde es leicht seine die Art und Weise zu vergessen, wie Draco sie eng an seine pochende Brust gepresst hat. Die Art, wie sie den Geschmack seines Mundes auskostet. Die Art, wie seine...Argh! _Lass das Granger!_, schimpfte sie sich abermals. „Professor McGonagall hat vorgeschlagen, dass es eine gute Weise wäre, der Schule für alle die Gastfreundlichkeit zu danken, die ihr uns diese vergangenen sechs Wochen erwiesen habt. Und ich habe mich dazu einverstanden erklärt. ich wusste nicht, was ich mit all meiner Freizeit anfangen sollte, also musste ich mich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen."

„Was ist mit Draco? Warum läufst du nicht mit ihm zur Bücherei? ich dachte ihr zwei seid gerade gute Freunde geworden?", fragte er unsicher.

„Draco und ich werden nie ‚Freunde' sein. Das ist eines der Dinge in meinem Leben, die sich nie ändern werden. Außerdem denke ich, dass er den ganzen Tag mit Isabel verbracht hat."

Mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen, bot Phillippe Hermine seinen Arm an, welchen sie dankbar annahm. „Dann wird es mir ein vergnügen sein, Sie zur Bücherei zu begleiten, Miss Granger."

* * *

Die letzten zwei Wochen in Beauxbatons kamen ihnen genauso lange vor, wie die ersten sechs gewesen waren. Dank ihres strikten Stundenplanes, war jede Minute ihres Tages verbucht. Die Tage waren voll gestopft mit Lernen, Nachhilfe geben, Unterricht und Hausaufgaben. Normalerweise ließen solche Zwänge, die Tage vorbeisausen, aber stattdessen schleppten sie so für Draco und Hermine dahin, obwohl keiner von ihnen das Thema ansprach... oder irgendein Thema. Das war es, was die Tage so hinauszog und erschöpfend machte. Trotz all ihrer Arbeit schien es so, dass beide Schüler den grossteil ihrer Energie für andere Aktivitäten verbrauchten, nämlich den anderen nicht direkt anzusehen.

Freitagnacht, vor ihrer Abreise, hatte Phillippe Hermine gut zugeredet zu seinem Quidditchtraining zu kommen und ihm zuzusehen. Es war Ende Oktober und die Luft war frostig, also trug sie einen warmen Mantel und ihre Wollmütze. Natürlich hatte sie gehört, was für ein talentierte Sucher Phillippe war, seit sie in Beauxbatons angekommen war, aber sie hatte bis jetzt nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt, ihm tatsächlich beim Fliegen zuzusehen, Außerdem war sie um es gleich zu sagen, nicht wirklich ein großer Fan dieses Sportes. Obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde, war er nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Um wahr zu sein, war Harry ein viel besserer Flieger als Phillippe. Während Phillippe auf fein ausgeführte Spielzüge und Buchstrategien zählte, nahm Harry eine eher Freistil Einstellung zu Quidditch an, welche zu seinem natürlichen Talent und Instinkt passte. Sie konnte auch nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Phillippe fest dazu entschlossen schien zu protzen indem er Loopings flog und mit seinem Besen den Boden entgegensauste, aber viel zu früh zurückzog, als er müsste und dabei die ganze Zeit so tat, als ob er ihrem alten Freund, Viktor Krum ein oder zwei Dinge übers bluffen beibringen könnte.

Phillippe war sicherlich ein gekonnter Flieger, aber er hatte einfach nicht das Herz dazu ein großartiger Flieger zu werden. Nicht wie Harry oder Viktor... oder Draco. Hermine war kein ausgelassener Quidditchfan wie Harry und Ron, nahm daher für gewöhnlich nur an Gryffindorspielen teil und schirmte sich von den anderen internen Hausspielen ab. Jedoch hatten Ron und Harry sie zu einem Slytherin gegen Rawenclaw Spiel mitgeschleppt.

„Komm schon, Hermine", flehte Harry, „Malfoy hat einen neuen Besen und wir müssen etwas spionieren um zu sehen, wie er das Spiel beeinträchtigt. Außerdem musst du hin und wieder mal aus dieser Bibliothek herauskommen." Sie hatte Malfoys Können auf dem Quidditchfeld bis dahin nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sie war immer zu besorgt gewesen sich zu fragen, welche schmutzigen Tricks er oder seine schäbigen Spielkameraden für Harry auf Lager hatten. Aber nun, da sie aufpassen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Harry sich in tödlicher Gefahr befand, jedes mal, wenn einer der Slytherins an ihm vorbeisauste, wurde sich Hermine Malfoys Grazie auf seinem Besen und seiner eigenen natürlichen Flugfähigkeit bewusst.

_„Das ist sein fantastischer neuer Besen, der die ganze Arbeit für ihn macht", begründete Ron, aber Hermine dachte nicht so. Draco schien tatsächlich Spaß zu haben. Er bejubelte seine Spielkameraden, wenn sie einen Treffer machten und führte eine Reihe komplizierter Spielzüge durch, um die Treiber des anderen Teams zu tricksen, so dass sie aus Versehen dem Klatscher auf einen der Ravenclaw Jäger schlugen. Sie bekam den Eindruck, dass Draco es überhaupt nicht nötig hatte sich in die Mannschaft ‚einzukaufen'. Er flog mit einer natürlichen Grazie. Die anderen Male, als sie ihn fliegen gesehen hatte, war, wenn er es mit Harry und den Gryffindors auf ein Spiel um die Macht ankommen ließ. Diese Spiele waren für die Spieler immer außergewöhnlich angespannt. Selbst Harry schien Quidditch während solcher Spiele nicht sehr zu genießen. Aber als die beobachtete, wie Draco dem Ravenclaw Sucher den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappte, sah Hermine echte Begeisterung über sein Gesicht huschen. Sein ganzes Gesicht leuchtete auf und ließ ihn glücklicher aussehen, als es sich, wie sie dachte, für einen Slytherin erlaubte. _

Als Hermine an diesen Tag in ihrem fünften Jahr zurückdachte, kräuselten sich ihre Lippen unfreiwillig nach oben, während sie sich an das Spiel erinnerte. Die helle Frühlingssonne hatte Dracos Haar leuchten lassen, als seine Spielkameraden ihn auf ihren Schultern zurück in die Umkleiden getragen hatten. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie fantastisch er ausgesehen hatte und bald kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als die Erinnerung ihre Gedanken füllte.

* * *

Draco konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich wieder zu fliegen. Er wollte den Wind in seinen Ohren pfeifen hören, während sein Besen durch die Luft rauschte, wollte die eisige Kälte fühlen, die seine Finger und Zehen betäubte, wollte den Boden unter ihm hinwegsausen sehen und sich dabei in einen gigantischen Schleier aus blendenden Farben verwandeln. Es war belebend und das Fliegen hatte immer schon seine Gedanken geordnet und seine Sinne aufgefrischt. Und nach den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte Draco geistige Genesung dringend nötig.

Er hatte gedacht, dass, wenn er Hermine ignorierte und den Kuss aus seinen Gedanken verbannte, es wie von Zauberhand verschwinden würde. Aber genau das Gegenteil trat ein. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie sich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten. Oh nein, ihr Verhalten stimmte mit seinem vollkommen überein. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, sprach zu ihm nur, wenn es absolut notwendig war und stellte sicher, dass sie mit ihm nie allein in einem Zimmer war. Es war schlimmer, als wenn sie sich gegenseitig von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang angeschrieen hätten. Der einzige Weg, seinen Kopf zu klären und sich zu konzentrieren, bevor er in zwei tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, war alles mit einer guten, langen Flugstunde aus seinen Gedanken zu löschen. Eine der Mannschaften von Beauxbatons hatte ein Training geplant, aber sie sollten inzwischen verschwunden sein, also liefen Isabel und Draco zum Quidditchfeld.

Unglücklichweise waren sie nicht die Einzigen. _Sie _war hier.

Hermine saß hoch oben auf der Tribüne und starrte auf das offene Feld hinaus. Das Spiel spielte sich auf der anderen Seite des Feldes ab, aber Hermine trug ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Augen glühten. Sie war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken und dachte an etwas Angenehmes zurück.

Draco wollte Isabel gerade vorschlagen, dass sie zurück ins Schloss gingen und das mit dem Fliegen vergessen sollten, da der Anblick von Hermine ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Bauch verursachte. Diese zwei vergangenen Monate hatten Draco dazu gebracht, Hermine in einem komplett neuen Licht zu sehen, als er jemals gedacht hatte, es möglich gewesen wäre. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte zu verleugnen. Sie war nicht länger das dreckige Schlammblut, das er seit fünf Jahren verspottet hatte. Und sie nun auf der Tribüne zu sehen, ein unbedachter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre Wangen rosig von der kalten Luft und ihre dicken Locken die unter ihrer Wollmütze frei herausströmten, all das machte Draco verwirrt über das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Sie war alarmierend schön mit ihrer Schlichtheit und brauchte kein dramatisches Make-up oder auffällige Garderobe um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Hermines Schönheit strahlte von innen heraus und er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen, sie hier zu sehen. Nicht wenn er so aufgewühlt war und Erholung von der ganzen Anspannung brauchte. Er musste von ihr wegblicken. Sie nur anzusehen, ließ ihn in einer Art und Weise nach ihr brennen, die er verzweifelt zu ignorieren wollte.

Er war so versunken darin gewesen, zu Hermine zu blicken, dass es ihm entgangen war, dass Isabel bereits die Stufen zu dem Gryffindormädchen hinauflief.

„Hallo Hermine", rief Isabel und durchbrach damit die Träumerei des anderen Mädchens. „Wie ich sehe hat dich Phillippe also endlich überzeugt zu kommen, um ihm beim trainieren zuzusehen."

„Hmmm. Oh ja", gab Hermine hastig zurück und sah Isabel entschuldigend an, als wäre sie dabei erwischt worden, wie sie etwas getan hatte, dass sie nicht hätte tun sollen. Isabel setzte sich hin und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Draco langsam die Treppe hinaufstieg. Er sah dabei so aus, als würde er lieber am liebsten ganz wo anders sein, nur nicht hier. Hermine errötete heftig, als sich ihre Augen trafen und brachte damit ihre Erinnerungen zurück, die sie grade in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte.

„Phillippe ist ein ausgezeichneter Flieger, nicht?", fragte Isabel.

„Ja, er fliegt großartig", stimmte Hermine ihr zu, aber sie hörte sich nicht völlig überzeugt an.

Draco schnaubte leise und sah schnell in eine andere Richtung. Er kannte Hermine gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin war, weil es alle Gryffindors waren, aber dass sie zu höflich war um zu sagen, was sie wirklich über Phillippes ‚Flugkünste' dachte.

Gerade dann kam der fragliche Sucher mit einem überheblichen, auffallenden Grinsen weit über sein Gesicht gezogen, herübergeflogen. „Guten Abend, Ladies... Draco. Genießt ihr die Aussicht? Hermine, du solltest deinem Freund Harry sagen, dass er nach Frankreich den Sommer über kommen soll, damit ich ihm ein paar Flugtipps geben kann." Hermine unterdrückte ihr Lachen erfolgreich, wohingegen Draco den Griff um seinen Besen nur noch enger schloss. Phillippe tat so, als würde er nicht bemerken, wie verdrießt Draco bei der alleinigen Erwähnung von Harrys Namen wurde. „Ich sehe, du hast deinen Besen mitgebracht Draco. Wie wäre es, wenn wir unseren vergangenen Differenzen ein Ende bereiten und du ein bisschen bei unserem Mannschaftstraining mitmachst?" Phillippe neckte Draco: „Wer weiß? Vielleicht lass ich dich ein paar Mal den Schnatz fangen."

Dracos erster Instinkt war es, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und dass Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Franzosen zu hexen, aber dann schaffte es Draco sich etwas Selbstbeherrschung zu bemühen. Schließlich musste er in weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden seine Augen nie wieder auf den aufgeblasenen Arsch legen. Also ließ er Phillippes Kommentar an sich abprallen. Außerdem hatte er Phillippe zuvor schon trainieren gesehen und Draco wusste, dass er es jederzeit mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Mit einer Hand auf den Rücken gebunden, wenn es sein musste. „In Ordnung, Hasley. Ich bin dabei. Lass uns den Schnatz holen." Und schon waren die Jungen auf und davon und ließen Isabel und Hermine alleine zurück.

Isabel fing an: „Kannst du es fassen, dass eure acht Wochen schon vorüber sind? Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du und Draco gerade erst angekommen seid. So viel ist passiert."

Hermine zupfte nervös einen Fussel von ihrem Umhang. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, Isabel. Wenn ich zurück denke, wie die Dinge standen, als wir hier angekommen sind, kann ich kaum glauben, wie anders alles scheint." Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich etwas zu wehmütig anhörte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber die Dinge werden wieder so werden, wie sie sein sollen, sobald wir zurück in Hogwarts sind. Ich bin mir da sicher."

Nachdenklich fragte Isabel: „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Natürlich will ich das. In gewisser Weise waren das kleine achtwöchige Ferien von meinem wirklichen Leben. Aber alle Ferien müssen nun einmal enden. manchmal müssen wir zurück in die Wirklichkeit." Sie beobachtete Draco, wie er um das Feld flog und sein Umhang verschwommen hinter ihm flatterte. „Umso schneller wir nach England zurückkehren, umso schneller können wir so weitermachen wie zuvor."

Isabels nächste Frage ließ Hermine aus allen Wolken fallen. „Ist zwischen dir und Draco in Paris etwas passiert?"

Hermine keuchte auf, täuschte vor, schockiert zu sein und versuchte Zeit zu schinden, aber scheiterte miserabel. „Natürlich nicht, Isabel", stotterte sie. „Draco und ich haben nur unsere Präsentation vorgetragen, sind danach zum Abendessen ausgegangen und sind ins Hotel zurückgekehrt. Warum fragst du?"

„Ihr zwei verhaltet euch nur ganz anders, wenn ihr in der Nähe des anderen seid. Am Anfang scheint ihr bereit gewesen zu sein, den anderen durch ein bisschen Provokation zu attackieren, dann hatten ihr eine Art Waffenstillstand, aber seit Paris ist es offensichtlich, dass ich beide versucht etwas zu ignorieren, das nicht ignoriert werden kann. Wenn ihr nun in der Nähe des anderen seid, seid ihr beide so beschäftigt damit, euch auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, dass euch die Anwesenheit des anderen noch klarer ist."

„Das ist lächerlich", stritt Hermine ab. „Es gibt absolut nichts, was ignoriert werden muss. Wir sind genau die Gleichen, die wir vor acht Wochen waren. Irgendwelche ‚Beziehungen', die wir möglicherweise hatten, waren strikt professionell. Als unsere Präsentation beendet war, ist unser netter Umhang miteinander ebenfalls zu einem Ende gekommen."

Isabel verdrehte ihre Augen ungläubig. „Hermine, du weißt, dass das eine Lüge ist. Ich kann sehen, wie du Draco ansiehst... und wie er dich ansieht. Etwas hat sich sicher verändert. Die Frage ist, was willst du dagegen machen?"

Die Wahrheit war, dass es ihr nicht möglich gewesen war, mit irgendjemanden über den Kuss mit Draco zu reden und das brachte ihre Gedanken noch mehr durcheinander. Wie viele Male hatte sie sich ein Mädchen als Freundin gewünscht mit der sie über ihre verwirrten Gefühle zu dem alten Widersacher reden konnte. Aber es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, das Thema, welches Isabel Dupris so geläufig war, anzuschneiden, wobei Hermine angenommen hatte, dass Isabel,

wenn es um Draco Malfoy ging, viel gehässiger sein würde. „Ich bin über deine Frage etwas verwirrt, Isabel. Wenn es etwas zwischen mir und Draco geben würde, ich sagte nicht, dass da etwas ist, aber wenn da etwas wäre, warum bist du dann so ruhig und entspannt? Warum würdest du so nett zu mir sein, wenn du denken würdest, dass etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen ist? Ich habe den Eindruck bekommen, dass du gehofft hast, eure Beziehung fortzusetzen, wenn wir fortgehen werden".

Isabel sah nachdenklich auf das Spielfeld hinaus und zu den zwei Suchern, die darüber flogen. Dann lachte sie leise. „Das ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage. Eine, welche ich mir selbst viele Male gestellt habe, aber die Wahrheit ist, Hermine, dass ich dich mag. Ich hatte nie viele Freundinnen zuvor. Die meisten Menschen wollen nur in meiner Nähe sein, wegen meines Vaters oder weil ich berühmt bin. Aber du bist nicht so, ich weiß dass du nie Pläne machen würdest um zu bekommen was du willst." Sie wich etwas zurück, als Phillippe vorbeisauste. „Außerdem ist es nicht so, als wären ich und Draco je ernst damit gewesen. Wir kommen beide von ähnlichen Familien und Hintergründen, und wir haben einfach vieles gemeinsam, wenn man unsere Familien betrachtet. Aber ein Mädchen weiß, wann ein Junge an ihr interessiert ist und ich befürchte, dass Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, seit er in Beauxbatons ist, woanders lag." Sie brachte Hermine mit einem Wink ihrer Hand zum Stillschweigen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Ich bin nicht verbittert. ich bin erst sechzehn und sehe mich außerdem noch nach keinem Ehemann um. Er war nur eine nette Abwechslung zu den Jungen, die wir hier haben und ein sehr unterhaltsamer Kamerad."

Hermine erwischte sich dabei, wie sie Phillippe beobachtete, der sie mit einem weiteren Täuschungsmanöver zu beeindrucken versuchte. „Trotzdem gibt es hier auch einige nette Jungs. Phillippe war wundervoll zu mir gewesen, seit dem Abend an dem ich angekommen bin. Er ist nett und es macht Spaß mit ihm. Mit ihm war alles so... unkompliziert."

„Mmmm", murmelte Isabel und nickte dabei langsam mit ihren Kopf, aber sie versteifte sich merklich. „Ich stimme dir zu, mit Phillippe kann man ziemlich Spaß haben. ich bin froh, dass du seine Gesellschaft genossen hast." Eine behagliche Stille herrschte zwischen den zwei Mädchen.

Dann sprach Hermine: „Also hast du es nie beabsichtigt eine stürmisch Romanze mit Draco zu beginnen? Ich war mir sicher, dass du irrsinnigen Gefallen an ihm gefunden hast."

„Nein", erklärte Isabel, „In Wahrheit erinnert mich Draco zu sehr an meinen älteren Bruder. Ich habe ein Weilchen gebraucht um herauszufinden, wieso ich dachte, dass ich und Draco uns schon einmal getroffen haben, aber dann, während eines Spaziergangs eines Abends, war Draco mit seinen Füßen gegen einen zackigen Fels gestoßen und hat fünf Minuten damit verbracht über die schlechte Arbeit der Hauselfen zu schwafeln. Genau dann wusste ich, dass er Michaels Zwilling sein hätte können." Sie lächelte ihr süßestes, schadenfrohstes Lächeln. „Außerdem hab ich einen größeren Fisch im Visier."

„Wen denn?"

Mit einem unschuldigen Blick antwortete sie ruhig: „Na, Harry Potter natürlich." Beide Mädchen lachten. „Ich erwarte, dass du mir deinen berühmten Freund ausführlich vorstellst, wenn ich nächsten Sommer England besuchen werde."

Über Hermines Gesicht huschte ein überraschter Ausdruck. „Warum kommst du nach England?"

„Um die Familie meiner Mutter zu besuchen. Wusstest du nicht, dass meine Mutter aus England kommt? Sie ging sogar nach Hogwarts. Wir versuchen einmal im Jahr zu ihrer Familie zu gehen. Ich glaube, du hast ihren Onkel, Maximilian Jensen, getroffen. Draco hat gesagt, dass er nach der Präsentation mit ihm gesprochen hat."

Endlich wurden Hermine einige Dinge klar. Nun wusste sie, warum Isabels Englisch so hervorragend war.

Isabel grinste so, wie es Mädchen sooft machten, wenn sie vorhatten, über Jungs zu plaudern. „Also, ist Harry Potter wirklich so stark und gut aussendend, wie sie ihn in der Presse darstellen? Ich wette, er sieht mit seinem schalachtroten Quidditchumhang und seinen tiefschwarzen Haaren einfach wahnsinnig aus."

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, wie Harry mit der langbeinigen, blonden Sexbombe Hände schüttelte und seine Ohren und Wangen dabei leuchtend rot glühten und seine Stimme, wegen seiner Nerven, versagte. Hermine lächelte bei dem Bild, das sie herauf beschwörte. „Oh Isabel. Wenn er dich kennen lernen wird, wird der arme Harry keine Chance haben."

* * *

Ihre Unterhaltung mit Isabel hatte dazu geführt, dass Hermine nervös wurde, nach England zurückzukehren. Hatten sich die Dinge zwischen ihr und Draco wirklich geändert? Konnten acht Wochen wirklich so einen Wandel in zwei geschworenen Feinden hervorrufen? Würde es ihnen möglich sein wieder zu Granger und Malfoy zurückzukehren? War es das, was sie überhaupt wollte? Diese bohrenden Fragen plagten sie den ganzen Samstag und sie hatte deswegen Schwierigkeiten, für den Bon Voyage ball fertig zu werden. Sie hatte sich selbst erlaubt, Draco ein- oder zweimal anzusehen, aber zum größten Teil vermied sie Draco so gut es ging. Ihre Gedanken waren geistsabwesend und sie war so beschäftigt damit, ihre Dinge zusammen zu packen, dass sie das Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und nur wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen.

Phillippe begleitet sie und würde jede Minute im VIP Gemeinschaftsraum sein, um sie abzuholen, also trat sie nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Draco wartete schon mit Isabel, die einfach erstaunlich in ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen, samtenen, smaragdgrünen Kleid aussah, welches ihre kurvenreiche Figur vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte. Draco trug natürlich tiefschwarze Roben. Hermine hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber sie bemerkte, dass sie mit einer Silberschnalle, in Form seines Familienwappens, geschmückt war,

Beide drehten sich zu ihr um, als sie die Tür sich öffnen hörten, aber Isabel war die Einzige, die sprach. „Hermine, Liebling, du siehst absolut wunderschön aus. Phillippe kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich zum Ball begleiten zu dürfen. Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Ratschlag angenommen und hast in der kleinen Boutique in Paris eingekauft, von der ich dir erzählt habe."

Den einzigen Gedanken, den Draco formen konnte war: _Nun, zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was in dieser geheimnisvollen Schachtel war._ Draco konnte die Roben von Designer Valeri von einer Meile Entfernung erkennen. Seine Mutter hatte einen ganzen Schrank voll von ihnen, aber keine von denen sah so perfekt an einer anderen Hexe aus, wie sie es an diesem Abend an Hermine taten. Sie war einfach die strahlenste Kreatur, die Draco je gesehen hatte. Die Roben hatten nicht dieses extravagantes, offenherzige Design, für das Valeri gewöhnlich bekannt war, das Kleid hatte eine tiefe kirschrote Farbe, welche zu ihrer Haar- und Hautfarbe perfekt passte. Es hatte ein sehr kompliziertes Design, welches aus reich gefärbten Seidenfäden gemacht war, die sich ihren Weg in einem wirbelnden Muster an den Seiten und am Fuß ihres Kleides und um die Spitzen ihrer Ärmel wandten. Wenn das Licht auf die Seide traf, schienen die Fäden wie ein wogender goldener Fluss ineinander zu fließen.

Sie hatte nur einen einfachen Zauberspruch für ihr Haar Zeit gehabt, den ihr Ginny einmal gezeigt hatte um ihr weiche, schwungvolle Locken zu geben und die Elastität ihrer Locken den ganzen Abend beibehalten würde. Sie trug etwas dunklen Lippenstift auf, aber hatte keine Zeit mehr für andere ästhetische Verzauberungen gehabt, die sie für gewöhnlich vor einem Fest, wie diesen Ball anwandte. Glücklicherweise brachte das kirschrote Kleid die Farbe auf ihren Wangen heraus und ließ ihre Augen leuchten. Valeri war nicht umsonst ein erstklassiger Designer.

Ihre Augen suchten seine augenblicklich in dem Moment, in dem sie in das Zimmer trat. Es war ein Reflex und erinnerte sie an das letzte Mal, wo Draco in einem Zimmer auf sie gewartet hatte, während sie sich fertig gemacht hatte. Es war, bevor sie zum Eiffelturm gegangen sind und sein Kinn war in dem Augenblick herunter geklappt, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Draco schien an diesem Abend einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu tragen. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als würde er jeden Moment zu ihr sprechen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür, Phillippes Ankunft ankündigte. Genauso schnell wie dieser Moment begonnen hatte, war er auch schon wieder zu Ende, ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde.

* * *

Der Bon Voyage Ball war sehr angenehm. Es gab eine Menge zu Essen und großartige Musik, auf die viele Leute tanzten. Es waren alle Jahrgänge anwesend und Hermines Tanzpartner bestanden bald aus Erst- bis Drittklässlern, denen sie in den letzten zwei Wochen Nachhilfe gegeben hatte. Sie waren süß- Phillippe war eine sehr gnädige Begleitung und überließ den Jungs während der Tänze seine Verabredung. Als Hermine ihn zum zigsten Mal fragte, ob es ihm sicher nichts ausmachte, beugte er sich nah zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Lass sie ihre Tänze haben, mein Schatz. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mir einen letzten Spaziergang durch den Garten versprichst, bevor diese magische Nacht ihrem Ende zugeht."

Hermine fand, dass dies eine sehr gütige Forderung war und lächelte ihn an, wobei sie zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass sie Phillippe tatsächlich vermissen würde. Seit ihrer Ankunft war er so lieb zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und war in diesen ersten Wochen, in denen sie sich verzweifelt nach ihren Freunden gesehnt hatte und Draco sein gewöhnliches, unausstehliches Selbst gewesen war, zu ihr ein sehr guter Freund gewesen. Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten, Monsieur Hasley." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Dann ließ er sie alleine, damit sie mit ihren jungen Bewunderern tanzen konnte.

* * *

Isabel hatte darauf bestanden, bei jedem Lied zu tanzen. Sie war ein bodenloses Loch voller Energie, aber Draco war einfach nicht bei der Sache. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er mit ihr tanzte und ein junger Zauberer weiß die Tochter des Zaubereiministers nicht so einfach ab. Also hatte er ein paar Lieder lang mit ihr getanzt und sich dann entschuldigt, um sich vor ein paar Tänzen zu drücken und blieb irgendwie seinem Mantra „Malfoys tanzen nicht" treu. Er stand bei der Punschbowle, unterhielt sich mit ein paar Schülern und vermied es damit zu tanzen. Er bemerkte, dass Isabel den Raum nach ihm absuchte, aber weil er seinen Rücken dem Tanzparkett zugewendet hatte, sah er nicht wie Hermine herübergelaufen kam, um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen.

Hermine plauderte mit einem Beauxbatonsmädchen aus dem zweiten Jahrgang, der sie Nachhilfe gegeben hatte und achtete nicht darauf, wo sie hinlief, bis sie jemanden von hinten anrumpelte. Eine miesepetrige Stimme schrie auf: „Hey, pass doch auf! Dieser Umhang war nicht..." Draco stoppte inmitten des Satzes, als er sah, dass Hermine der Grund war, dass er sein Getränk über sich geschüttet hatte.

„Verzeihung", entschuldigte sie sich leise. Sie war nicht mehr so nah in seiner Nähe gewesen, seit ihrem Kuss. Sie konnte sein Cologne riechen und seine Augen glitzerten wütend.

Aber so schnell sie auch aufgeleuchtet waren, war das Glitzern wieder verschwunden und hatte sich durch einen eisernen Blick ersetzt. „Oh. Du bist's", war alles, was er sagte, aber die sein Bauch schlug Purzelbäume vor Aufregung, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er wusste, er sollte weggehen, aber seine Beine schienen sich nicht bewegen zu lassen.

Als ob Professor McGonagall ihre Unbehaglichkeit riechen konnte, unterbrach sie ihre Schüler hastig. „Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Es tut mir Leid, sie ins Rampenlicht stellen zu müssen, aber da dieser Bon Voyage Ball eine Feier des Austauschprogramms und Ihrer Beisteuerung dazu ist, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass sie ein letztes Mal zusammenarbeiten.

Irgendwo in Hermines Unterbewusstsein, wusste sie, dass sie sich für eine Weil auf der Mädchentoilette hätte verstecken sollen.

„Ich halte es für angemessen, dass die Hogwartsschüler mindestens einen Tanz zusammen tanzen, als Zeichen von Kameradschaftlichkeit und Verbundenheit." Ihre Lippen zuckten nervös. „Ich verstehe, dass dies etwas bedrückend für Sie ist, in Anbetracht der... kürzlichen Vorkommnisse, aber ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen."

Überraschenderweise, stellte Draco sein Glas auf den Tisch und hielt Hermine seine ausgestreckten Arme hin. „Nun gut. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Sollen wir?" Hermines erstaunter Gesichtsaudruck war Geld wert. Er wusste, dass sie von ihm erwartet hätte, dass er ein Theater machen würde und er genoss es sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er redete sich selbst zu, dass dies ein guter erster Schritt sein würde, wieder zu ihrer alten Routine zurückzukehren, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückgingen.

Aber an einem Ort, tief in seinem Innersten, wollte er sie ein letztes Mal in seinen Armen spüren. Um nah genug zu sein, damit er ihr nach Vanille riechendes Haar und ihr leicht duftendes Parfum zu riechen. Nach diesem Abend, so wusste er, würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, ihr so nahe zu sein, außer sie würde einen Streit zwischen ihm und einen ihrer Freunde beenden. Da er ein Opportunist war, wusste er, dass dies seine letzte Möglichkeit sein würde, Hermine Granger in seinen Armen zu haben.

Hermines Gedanken waren vernebelt, als Draco sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche führte. Die Menge klatschte leicht und machte für die Beiden ein bisschen Platz. Sie sah, wie er der Band das Zeichen mit der Hand gab, um noch einmal zum spielen anzufangen, was Hermine schließlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren ließ. Trotz seiner vergangenen, feurigen Verweigerung konnte Draco tanzen! Und das sagte sie ihm auch.

„Natürlich kann ich tanzen", gab er hochnäsig zurück. „ich habe nie gesagt, ich _kann _nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, _dass_ ich nicht tanze." Er schwang sie in ein paar Kreisen herum, die sie gerade so schaffte, ohne zu straucheln und erklärte: „Alle Malfoys lernen wie man richtig tanzt. Es wird erwartet, dass wir wissen, wie es geht, in Anbetracht von feierlichen Anlässen und Banketten."

Alles, was Hermine nuscheln konnte, war ein leises „Ach so", weil sie zu sehr von dem Gefühl, seiner festen Hand auf ihrem Rücken und der Leichtigkeit mit der er sie herumwirbelte, gefangen war. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass die Großzahl, ihrer vorherigen Partner gute Tänzer waren und sie sich gut gehalten hatten, solange sie führte. Aber mit Draco zu tanzen, war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für sie. Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine beiden Arme und seinen Rücken gerade zu halten, während er sie in eine sanfte Umarmung hüllte. Zum aller ersten Mal, musste sie sich nicht auf Schritte konzentrieren oder darauf den Tanz über das Parkett zu führen. Draco tat dies mühelos und sie war überrascht herauszufinden, wie normal und richtig es sich anfühlte.

Als sie so über die Tanzfläche wirbelten, schlich sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf Draco Gesicht. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte Hermine, die über die Ablenkung froh war. Sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, auf welche Art und Weise sich ihr Körper anfühlte, wenn er so eng gegen seinen gedrückt war.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie merkwürdig es aussehen würde, wenn wir in der Großen Halle wären anstatt hier." Er verlagerte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken und zog sie ein Stück näher heran.

Sie lächelte als Antwort und gab zurück: „Ja, ich wette, wir würden einige Blicke auf uns ziehen... und es würde mehr als nur ein paar fallen gelassenen Gläser für die Hauselfen zum wegputzen geben."

Er lächelte auf sie herab und sie erkannte, dass dies wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein würde, dass die Draco Malfoys Lippen je wieder in etwas anderes als ein spöttisches grinsen kräuseln sehen würde. Es war ein bittersüßer Moment, aber sie lächelte zurück.

„Klick!" En Blitz und ein leise klickendes Geräusch schüttelte die zwei Tanzpartner aus ihren Gedanken. „Pardon", unterbrach ein Beauxbatonsschüler, der mit einer großen Kamera herumschwenkte. „Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, aber ich mache Bilder für das Jahrbuch und ihr zwei habt so ein schönes Bild abgegebnen, als ihr zusammen getanzt habt."

Draco errötete leicht und trat von Hermine zurück. „Nun, das ist mein Zeichen zu gehen." Und er drehte sich um und floh von der Tanzfläche, während sein rabenschwarzer Umhang hinter ihm herwehte.

* * *

Er lief schnell in Richtung Tür und duckte sich hinaus um zu versuchen etwas Pause von dem heißen Ballsaal zu bekommen.

Draco wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen um den Flur zu den Jungentoiletten hinab zu laufen, als er Phillippe Hasleys Stimme und das Gegacker seiner Kriecherfreunde durch die Flure hallen hörte. Ein Stechen in seinem Bauch sagte Draco, dass er für ein paar Augenblicke still und leise stehen bleiben sollte und sich den anderen Jungen noch nicht zeigen solle. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dass er für gewöhnlich bekam, wenn er Weasley oder Potter oder einen ihrer anderen langweiligen Gryffindorfreunde beobachtete. Nur, das es dieses Mal dringender und wichtiger schien, also hielt er leise inne und blickte umher, um zu sehen, ob jemand anderes in der Nähe war. Er rückte näher an die Ecke heran. Als er schließlich das Thema der Unterhaltung zwischen den Jungen hörte, ließ ihn purer Zorn an Ort und Stelle gefrieren.

Draco genoss es Recht zu haben und er hatte keine Bedenken, es anderen Leuten unter die Nase zu reiben, aber diese Mal war sein Sieg bitter. Als sich er und Phillippe am ersten Abend getroffen hatten, wusste er, dass Phillippe zu nett war, um wahr zu sein. Er hatte versucht es Hermine zu erklären, dass mit Phillippe etwas nicht stimme, aber da sie eine sturköpfige Gryffindor war, achtete sie nicht auf Draco. Mit seinem dunklen, verwuschelten Haaren, seinem Quidditchtalent und seiner Fähigkeit jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur ein süßer, bezaubernder Kerl war, wusste Draco sofort, dass Hermine Phillippe als einen vorläufigen Ersatz für den großen Harry Potter gesehen hatte. Aber nicht einmal Harry wäre so manipulierend gewesen.

Detailliert und mit vielen übertriebenen Gesten, erzählte Phillippe seinen Freunden, wie er endlich den Gewinn seines größten „Planes" an diesem Abend ernten würde. nach Wochen voller Komplotte schmieden, Verschwörungen und genaues Planen, würde Phillippe endlich die Früchte seine Bemühungen genießen können und die einzige Frucht auf dem Menü war niemand anderes als Hermine Granger.

Offenbar hatten Phillippe und einige seiner Freunde darum gewettet, wer der Erste sein würde, der die unberührte und unverdorbene Hermine Granger beflecken würde: Phillippe oder Draco. Eine ganze Weile war es ein Kopf- an- Kopf rennen gewesen, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die dem Franzosen nicht bekannt waren, vielen Dracos Chancen, es zu gewinnen beträchtlich als Hermine von Paris zurückkehrte. Danach war Phillippe der sichere Gewinner und die Luft war sauber genug um zur Tat zu schreiten.

Es schien, als würde Hermine ein dicker Strich auf der Liste der Eroberungen für viele junge französische Zauberer sein. Sie war Klassenbeste und bekannt als der Bücherwurmtyp und diese Art Mädchen zu schnappen, hatte immer schon ein gewisses Maß an Herausforderung dargeboten, das von vielen Männern nicht leicht überwunden werden konnte. Außerdem war sie die Freundin des sehr berühmten, Zerstörer des Bösen, vielseitigen Weltverbesserers, Harry Potter. Es schien als hätte Phillippe Hermine die „wir sind nur Freunde" Aussage nie wirklich abgekauft, da ja _jeder _in der Zauberwelt wusste, dass sie seit ihrem vierten Jahr eine feste Beziehung hatten. Während des Trimagischen Turniers stand dies alles in den Zeitungen, also musste es wahr sein. Und nun hatte Phillippe den Eindruck, dass er und Hermine den Bon Voyage Ball schnell verlassen würden um Hermine...und ihrem Superstarfreund, eine private und „richtige" Verabschiedung nach England mit zu geben. Phillippe aalte sich im Ruhm zu wissen, dass er in ein paar Stunden der Erste sein würde, der Hermine in Anspruch nahm. Draco glaubte, er müsse sich übergeben. Der Puls des Slytherins fing zu rasen an und seine Hände rollten sich in feste Bälle zusammen, was seine Fingerknöchel stark weiß werden ließ. Von seinem Zorn angetrieben, stürmte Draco um die Ecke, stürzte sich auf Phillippe und attackierte ihn mit all seiner Kraft. Vier von Phillippes Freunden versuchten den zornigen Blonden drängend von ihrem Freund zu ziehen, aber es war zwecklos. Draco kümmerte sich nicht länger darum, ob körperliches Kämpfen geschmacklos und bestialisch war. Er wusste einfach keinen Zauber oder Fluch, der die Ohren des französischen Wichsers rausreißen würde um sie dann in seinen Mund zu stopfen. Zwischen seinen Schlägen konnte man Dracos tiefe, knurrende, grollende Stimme hören: „Wie kannst du es WAGEN SO über Hermine zu reden, du dreckiges, scheiß Arschloch!"

Die höfliche, bezaubernde Fassade verschwand aus Phillippes Gesicht und er höhnte: „Du bist nur eifersüchtig, dass du nicht gewonnen hast. Sieh es ein, Malfoy, diese Runde hab ich gewonnen in unserem ‚Wer ist besser?'- Spiel."

Phillippe war größer als Draco, aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Was Draco an Größe fehlte, machte er mit der Heftigkeit seiner Schläge gut und Phillippe hat keine Chance, als Dracos Faust abermals mit seinem Kinn zusammenstieß, seine Zähne zertrümmert wurden und damit sein perfektes Lächeln zerstörte.

Gerüchte breiteten sich in dem Saal aus, das eine Schlägerei in der Nähe der Jungentoilette ausgebrochen war. Etwas sagte Hermine, dass sie dort hin gehen sollte. Eine große Menschenmenge hatte sie bereits um die raufenden Jungen gesammelt und Hermine fand ihren Weg schnell nach vorne. Sie keuchte bei dem Anblick vor ihr auf: ihr bezaubernder französischer Liebhaber lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und wurde von ihrem alten Erzfeind zusammengeschlagen, der sie vor weniger als zwei Wochen dafür verurteilt hatte, körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden, als sie provoziert wurde. Was in Merlins Namen tat Draco da?

„Malfoy, geh von ihm runter! Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?", schrie sie und sprang nach vorne um den verschwitzen Blonden mit den blutigen Fingerknöcheln von ihrem böse zugerichteten Date zu ziehen.

Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme hielt Draco in mitten seines Schlages inne und sah sie an. Sicherlich würde sie selbst endlich sehen, was für ein blödes Arschloch dieser Hasley war. Draco schnaufte schwer und ihm stockte der Atem, aber er musste es ihr sagen.

Als Draco Hermine anblickte war sie von der puren Wut sprachlos, die ihr aus den eisgrauen Augen entgegenkam. Sie war nie, in all den Jahren voller Machtkämpfe und Gefechte mit seinen Syltherinfreunden Zeuge davon geworden, dass Draco Malfoy seine Kontrolle mit solcher Furore verlor. Er hatte sogar nicht einmal Harry oder Ron mit solcher Gehässigkeit angesehen. Phillippe lag in einem blutigen Haufen auf dem Boden und Hermine lief sofort zu ihm um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte ihm leise, beruhigende Worte zu. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten zuviel Ärger mit Draco Malfoy gehabt, um zu wissen, dass die Kämpfe für gewöhnlich ein Ergebnis davon waren, was er entweder gesagt oder getan hatte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht anders war, außer der Tatsache, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht da waren, um die Drecksarbeit für ihn zu erledigen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie die Zeit mit einer Person so genossen hatte, die jemanden der so nett war wie Phillippe, angreifen konnte.

Draco dachte, er würde aus der Haut fahren. Von irgendwoher tauchte Isabel hinter Draco auf. Sie näherte sich ihm zögernd und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn, aber als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie da stehen sah, bekamen sie augenblicklich einen weicheren Ausdruck. Sie drückte unterstützend seinen Arm und er drehte sie wieder zu Hermine um, die immer noch Phillippe versorgte. „Hermine, du hast nicht gehört, was dieser Blödmann..."

Sie brachte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick zum stillschweigen. „Sprich mich nicht an, Malfoy", schnauzte sie hasserfüllt. „Nach deinem Vortrag darüber, dass Kämpfen primitiv und zu gering ist, deine Hände zu beschmutzen, beweist du nur, dass du selber nichts weniger als ein Monster bist, was ich immer gewusst habe. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich tatsächlich geglaubt habe, du hast dich geändert. Das war ein Fehler, den ich _nie _wieder machen werde." Phillippes Freunde halfen ihm auf die Beine. Sie konnte hören, wie die Lehrer sich ihren Weg zum Aufruhr bahnten. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen Jungen um. „Bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel. Die Krankenschwester wird das Bluten stoppen. Die Lehrer werden gleich hier sein und sich um Draco kümmern." Sie wandte sich um und starrte den vor Wut schnaubenden Blonden an.

Er war schockiert. „Hermine, hör mir zu..."

Aber alles was sie zurückgab, war: „ich meine es so, Malfoy. Ich will kein Wort von dir hören."

Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, hier zu bleiben, bis die Lehrer kommen würden. Das war unglaublich. Nach allem was Hasley geplant hatte, kam er unschuldig davon, während er wieder einmal der Böse Zauberer No.1 war. Er hatte es satt. Sie sollten ihn besser kennen als anzunehmen, dass Draco jemanden ohne guten Grund angreifen würde. Wie viele Male hatte sie ihn den Streitereien mit Potter und Weasley ausweichen sehen? Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn in den letzten acht Wochen ein bisschen besser kenne gelernt hatte. _Anscheinend doch nicht,_ grübelte er. _Dann zur Hölle mit ihr._ Und mit einem Rascheln seines Umhanges, war er verschwunden. Seine Absätze klickten die Flure entlang und man konnte das Geräusch von den Wänden widerhallen hören.

Professor McGonagall kam mit einigen anderen Lehrern an und räumte den Flur von den Schaulustigen um etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. „Miss Granger, wo sind Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Hasley? Ein paar Schüler haben gesagt, sie würden sich prügeln."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Das haben sie auch, Professor, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ich habe Schreie gehört und als ich mich endlich nach vorne durchgeschlagen hatte..." Hermine blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was sie gesehen hatte, „Malfoy war auf Phillippe und hat ihn überallhin geschlagen. Es war schrecklich, aber das ist typisch Malfoy, jemanden ohne Grund einfach anzugreifen. Ich nehme an, der einzige Unterschied war, dass er dieses Mal seine beiden Muskelprotz Jagdhunde nicht dabei hatte um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Also musste Malfoy selbst Hand anlegen und die Arbeit alleine machen."

Professor McGonagall erblasste und sah besorgt aus. Das war keine gute Art, die Beauxbatons Academy in ihrer Mission von Zusammenarbeit zu verlassen.

Eine bedrückte Isabel trat aus der Menge hervor. „Professor", sagte sie leise. McGonagall hörte sie nicht, also räusperte sich Isabel und sprach ein bisschen energischer: „Professor, ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist und Hermine hat Unrecht. Phillippe war nicht das ‚unschuldige Opfer' wie Hermine angenommen hatte." Jedermann drehte sich zu dem hübschen, blonden Mädchen um und starrte es an.

„Wie wollen Sie das wissen, Miss Dupris? Waren Sie nicht mit uns im Saal, als sich die Schlägerei ereignete?"

„Um wahr zu sein, nein, war ich nicht. Ich sah Draco hinauslaufen und bin ihm gefolgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er zurückkommt. Er hatte mir noch einen weiteren Tanz versprochen und ich wollte sicher stellen, dass er nicht versucht sich dessen zu entziehen. Ich rief nach ihm, aber er hat mich nicht gehört, also bin ich ihm den Flur entlang nachgelaufen. Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig angekommen um das Ende von Phillippes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu hören und weiß, was Draco so wütend gemacht hat." Sie holte tief Luft, anscheinend verunsichert von dem, was sie sagen würde. Sie wandte sich an Hermine: „Draco schlug Phillippe, weil er dich verteidigt hat, Hermine."

„Das ist lächerlich. Warum müsste Draco mich vor Phillippe verteidigen?"

Isabel zog Hermine zur Seite, sodass nur Hermine sie hören konnte. „Weil Phillippe und seine Freunde eine Wette abgeschlossen hatten... und du warst der Preis. Phillippe hatte seine eigene, private Feier heute Nacht für dich geplant, wenn du mit ihm spazieren gegangen wärst."

Hermine schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht. Malfoy hat dir gesagt, dass du das sagen sollst. Warum lügst du mich an? Ich habe gedacht wir wären Freunde?"

„Das sind wir auch Hermine. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht zulassen kann, dass Draco für etwas schuldig gemacht wird, was Phillippe getan hat."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Phillippe je so etwas Niedriges und schäbiges tun würde. Es hört sich eher an wie ein Syltherintrick, nicht etwas, wozu Phillippe imstande wäre", rief Hermine verzweifelt und ungläubig, während ihre Hände wild herumfuchtelten. „Ich habe gedacht, dass er so nett ist. Ich habe gedacht, dass er mich mag. Aber nun soll ich glauben, dass er für mich und ihn beabsichtig hatte... für ihn und mich... zu... ach, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er je dazu imstande gewesen wäre etwas so schreckliches zu tun." Das war abscheulich.

Isabel griff nach Hermine Händen und zwang Hermine vorsichtig aber entschlossen, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß aus einer Tatsache heraus, dass Phillippe Hasley zu solchen Dingen fähig ist." Ihr Griff lockerte sich und sie sah das andere Mädchen scharf an. „Ich weiß es aus Erfahrung." Isabel blickte rasch weg. Ihre selbstbewusste, sichere Fassade verschwand für einen Augenblick um eine traurigem unglückliche sechszehnjährige Hexe zu entblößen.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Endlich verstehend und etwas verärgert fragte sie: „Phillippe hat dir das Gleiche angetan? Warum hast du mich nicht wissen lassen, wie er wirklich ist? Du hast mir erzählt, er wäre bezaubernd und süß. Du hast gesagt, ich könnte mich glücklich schätzen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Phillippe irgendeine Wette auf dich ansetzen würde, Hermine. Du solltest nur für acht Wochen hier bleiben und du schientest so auf deine Arbeit konzentriert zu sein, dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, Phillippe würde dir nur annähernd nahe kommen, sodass zwischen euch tatsächlich etwas passieren würde. Und du hast so viel Zeit mit Draco verbracht, als du anfangs hier warst, dass es einfach nicht so schien, als würde er irgendetwas versuchen." Sie hielt, sich schuldig fühlend, inne. „Und am Anfang, als ich an Draco noch Gefallen gefunden hatte, dachte ich, dass Phillippe eine gute Art wäre, dich beschäftigt und fern von Draco zu halten. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Hermine. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Phillippe so etwas mit dir versuchen würde."

Einsicht flog über Hermines gesenktes Gesicht. „Aber ich habe so viel Zeit seit unserem Ausflug nach Paris mit ihm verbracht. Ich wurde eine leichte Aufgabe für ihn und sein Gefolge. Wenn ich nur nicht..."

„Nein", unterbrach sie Isabel. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Phillippe war der blöde Scheißkerl', wie ihr in England sagen würdet. Beide Mädchen lachten zaghaft. „Nichts von all dem ist deine Schuld, Hermine. Genauso wenig wie Dracos."

Hermine, deren Augen mit Tränen glänzten, sah überrascht zu Isabel auf. Sie drückte die Hand des anderen Mädchens. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Ich glaube ich muss ein paar Entschuldigungen loswerden."

* * *

Vorsichtig betrat sie den VIP Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die letzte Person war, die Draco im Moment sehen wollte, außer Phillippe vielleicht, und sie wusste, wie schwierig Draco in seinem „Verteidigungsmodus" war. Aber er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie lief zu seinem Zimmer, aber obwohl die Tür offen stand war er dort auch nicht. Als sie in das große Zimmer zurücklief, fing etwas auf der Terrasse ihren Blick. Sie hörte einen gedämpften Schrei und dann etwas zerbrechen. Sie ging zu den großen Glastüren und spähte hindurch. Sie hatte ihn gefunden.

Nachdem Hermine ihn angeschrieen hatte, hatte Draco nur von Phillippe, von allen, weg gewollt. Er wusste, sie würden niemals Freunde sein können. Er wusste, dass er in der Vergangenheit schrecklich zu ihr gewesen war. Aber irgendwie, trotz alldem, hatte er gedacht, dass sie gelernt hatte ihm in gewisser Hinsicht, seit sie in Frankreich waren, zu vertrauen, das sie ihm zumindest mehr vertrauen würde, als irgendeinem Idioten, den sie erst vor ein paar Wochen kennen gelernt hatte. Er war wütend auf Hermine.

Aber er war noch wütender auf sich selbst.

Draco gab sich die Schuld dafür, was Phillippe fast mit Hermine versucht hätte. Der andere Junge hatte es selbst gesagt: Dracos Chancen zu gewinnen, fielen beträchtlich, als Hermine von Paris zurückgekommen war. Wenn er über den Kuss in Paris nicht so ausgeflippt wäre und er Hermine nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit ignoriert hätte, hätte Phillippes Wette keinen Unterschied gemacht. Wenn er Phillippes wahre Gestalt nur schon am Anfang gefasst hätte, aber er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was an ihm so verdächtig gewesen war. Er hätte Hermine von dem französischen Sucher warnen können. _Klar, als ob sie damals auf mich gehört hätte. Sie hat dich wie die Pest gehasst... und tut es wahrscheinlich wieder_, dachte er reuevoll.

Was ihn am meisten ärgerte, war, dass er auf den Gedanken von Hermine mit einem anderen Jungen, so heftig reagiert hatte. Er konnte doch nicht eifersüchtig sein. Oder doch? Zu sehen, wie Phillippe um Hermine herumschwänzelte ließ ihn immer noch etwas merkwürdig fühlen. Er würde sich Hermine nie vorstellen, so weit zu gehen und mit einem anderem Jungen Sex zu haben, den sie erst ein paar Wochen kannte, aber er kannte Hermine ebenfalls noch nicht lange. Zumindest nicht wirklich. War es möglich, dass Hermine tatsächlich beabsichtigt hatte, Sex mit Phillippe zu haben, als ein spezielles Abschiedsgeschenk? Wie konnte sie nur – und auch noch mit ihm?

Der Gedanke trieb Draco zur Weißglut und sein Zorn war sogar mit noch mehr Wirksamkeit zurückgekehrt. Er war froh, dass er hinausgegangen war anstatt in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Es war eine kalte Oktobernacht. Die Luft war frisch und er konnte seinen Atem sehen, als er schnaubte und prustet während er auf und ab lief. Die kalte Luft umarmte ihn wie ein alter Freund, denn es erinnerte ihn an die Slytherinkerker – ein Ort, an dem er respektiert wurde, sogar geängstigt, an dem er jedem erzählen konnte, dass Manticores großartige Haustiere waren und niemand ihn hinterfragen würde, ein Ort, den Hermine Granger nie betreten würde. In seinen Kerkern war er vor ihr sicher und nur zu wissen, dass er diesen Schutz brauchte, machte ihn wütend.

„Sie ist nur ein Mädchen!", brüllte er zornig, „Nur ein dreckiges, stinkendes Schlammblut. Sie bedeutet mir überhaupt nichts!" Er packte einen kleinen Blumentopf von einem der Fenstersims und schmiss ihn wütend auf den Terrassenboden, wo der Topf in hunderte Stücke zersprang.

Hermine öffnete zögernd die Tür. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Draco war normalerweise vor anderen mit nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen, also näherte sie sich ihm wie einem echten feuerspeienden Drachen und nicht nur einem Jungen, der nach einem benannt worden ist. „Draco", sprach sie leise und ihre Stimme gab dabei unter ihren Nerven nach. Die Luft um sie herum fröstelte ihren Körper bis ins Innerste. Es war so kalt, dass es weh tat zu atmen.

Er drehte sich rasch um, als er seinen Namen hörte und war offensichtlich überrascht darüber, dass er während seines Ausbruchs Publikum gehabt hatte und genauso offensichtlich war er verwirrt darüber, dass dieses Publikum Hermine war.

„Verschwinde, Granger", befahl er. „Du hast deine Meinung von mir heute Abend völlig deutlich gemacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Wiederholung nötig sein wird." Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie wieder zu sehen und ganz besonders nicht, wenn seine Gefühle so offen und verletzt waren. Hermine mochte eine kluge Hexe sein, aber ihr Timing war lausig.

Sie ging näher auf ihn zu. „Draco, bitte, ich wollte mich entschuldigen für..."

Aber Draco schnitt ihr das Wort inmitten des Satzes ab. „Mir ist es egal, was du zu sagen hast, und du bist mir auch egal. Warum rennst du nicht einfach zu deinem kleinen Freund zurück?", spottete er rachsüchtig. „Von der Art, wie er wie ein kleines Mädchen heulte, nehme ich an, er ist im Krankenflügel. Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht irgendwelche _großen Pläne_ ruiniert, die ihr zwei vielleicht für den Abend noch gehabt habt." Er lachte höhnisch, aber Hermine glaubte, dass sie ein Stück Niedergeschlagenheit in seinen Augen sehen konnte, und vielleicht sogar eine Spur Traurigkeit.

Das entschuldigte aber immer noch nicht seine weniger ehrenhafte Anspielung. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Es ist doch offensichtlich gewesen, dass er seine Freunde nur angelogen hat, nur um sich wichtiger erscheinen zu lassen. das war nur ein großspuriger Versuch sie zu beeindrucken. Ich würde so etwas nie mit ihm tun, und er wusste es, was auch der Grund dafür war, warum er darauf zurückgegriffen hatte, für eine verdammte Wette zu lügen. Aber ich denke, dass es schwer für dich ist den Unterschied zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit zu erkennen, da du ja selbst jeden Tag zwischen diesen zwei Dingen hin- und herschwankst.

„Ich?" Nun war er innerhalb ihrer reichweite. „War ich nicht derjenige, der dir von Anfang an gesagt hat, dass er zu gut war, um wahr zu sein? War ich nicht derjenige, der dir gesagt hat, dass an deinem erbärmlichen Ersatz für Potter etwas merkwürdig war?"

Hermine blieb die Spucke weg. „Harry? Was hat das alles mit Harry zu tun?"

Dracos Gedanken drehten sich in hundert verschiedene Richtungen und er wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn machte, was er sagte. „Der einzige Grund, wieso du dich zu diesem doofen Einfaltspinsel hingezogen gefühlt hast, war, weil er dich an den allmächtigen Harry Potter erinnert hat. Mein Gott, Hermine, sie haben sogar die gleichen verdammten Initialen. Könntest du bitte einmal aufwachen?"

Nun kreisten Hermines Gedanken wie wild. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Harrys und Phillippes Initialen? Das ist einfach nur ein völlig verrücktes Argument, nicht zu erwähnen, dass die Tatsache kompletter Müll ist." Ein kleines Lachen entfloh ihrem Mund, aufgrund seiner Lächerlichkeit.

„Sie sind sich ähnlich genug. HP...PH...sie sind nur Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst. Oh Mann, du hast wirklich ein Händchen dafür. Ein Junge beachtet dich überhaupt nicht, während der andere nur in dein reines, kleines Höschen will."

Batsch! Hermine lachte nun nicht mehr. Er war zu weit gegangen. Sie hatte ihn so fest auf die Wange geschlagen, dass er fast zur Seite gestolpert wäre. Ihre Hand brannte wie die Hölle, aber es schmerzte viel weniger, als seine Worte, weil in ihnen ein Stückchen Wahrheit steckte. Hatte sie Phillippe nicht erlaubt sie mit Aufmerksamkeit zu überschütten, weil er sie an Harry erinnert hatte? Sie sahen sich so ähnlich. Und bei Harry fühlte sie sich sicher. hatte sie nicht einfach so angenommen, dass es mit Phillippe das Gleiche sein würde? Sie fühlte sich dumm und albern und Draco, der ihr das klar machte, war nur noch mehr Salz in ihrer Wunde.

Er blickte zu ihr unter seinen silbrigen, gefransten Strähnen hindurch und konnte den stummen Kampf, der in ihr tobte, sehen. Er hatte grausame, barsche Dinge zu ihr zuvor schon gesagt, also wusste er wie er diese Art von Reaktion in ihr auslösen konnte. Auf eine abartige Art und Weise war ihm das in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Ausgenommen dieses Mal, wo ihm der Schmerz genauso sehr wehtat. In seinem Innersten wusste er, dass Phillippe vor seinen Freunden nur große Töne gespuckt hatte. Und die Wahrheit war, dass Hermine in dem ganzen Durcheinander unschuldig war. Ihr einziges Verbrechen war, dass sie jemandem vertraut hatte, der sie nicht verdient hatte. Sie brauchte Draco nicht dazu, sich vor sich zu stellen und zu schreien „Ich hab's dir gesagt!", weil sie es bereits wusste.

Keiner von Beiden sprach für einen langen Augenblick. Sie konnte die Blätter im halten Windstoß rascheln hören, aber sie waren von ihrem hitzigen Streit so geladen, dass keiner der beiden Notiz von der beißenden Kälte nahm.

„Hat dir das gut getan? Mir noch eins reinzuwürgen, wenn ich so und so schon am Ende bin?", fragte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Und ich kam her um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen!"

„_Das _sollte eine Entschuldigung sein?", fragte Draco ungläubig und reibt über seinen schmerzenden Kiefer. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Granger. Nächstes Mal schicke Blumen." Der Witz viel ins Wasser, da keinem der beiden zum Lachen zu Mute war. Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Was willst du von mir? Eine Entschuldigung? Ein Versprechen, dass ich für alle Zeiten mindestens zweihundert Meter von dir entfernt bleibe? Was?"

Sie sah ohne zu blinzeln zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß was ich will. Du bist es, der nicht weiß was er will."

„Ach ja, ist das so?"

„Ja, so ist es." Sie sah zu den hell leuchtenden Sternen am Himmel hinauf und suchte nach einem Zeichen. Sie atmete tief ein. „Seit wir uns geküsst haben, ist es so, als würde ich nicht existieren. Als wäre ich unsichtbar. Und manchmal denke ich, es ist schlimmer, als wenn wir uns ständig an die Gurgel springen. Ein paar Wochen wurden wir hier in Beauxbatons... nun, keine Freunde direkt, aber wir haben uns besser verstanden, ich denke, keiner von uns, hätte dies erwartet." Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie all das vor ihm zugab, aber sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass, was auch immer zwischen ihnen war, geregelt werden musste, bevor sie morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Sie mussten die Luft zwischen ihnen reinigen, bevor sie wieder ihren Freunden gegenüber treten würden. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich als sie sprach: „Ich weiß, es war nur für eine kurz Zeit. Eigentlich kaum erwähnenswert wenn man darüber nachdenkt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alles vergessen kann. Ich hab's wirklich versucht, aber es ging nicht.

Ich habe Seiten an dir gesehen, die, so dachte ich, nie existieren könnten. Liebenswürdigkeiten und eine Intelligenz, die du immer mit deiner arroganten Art verdeckt hieltest. Während wir hier waren, hatten wir sogar etwas Spaß zusammen. Also denke ich, was ich will, ist, dass das alles nicht wie ein misslungener Zauber verschwindet, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Seine Augen blinzelten sie spöttisch an. „Ich habe Phillippe völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Meine ‚Freundschaft' mit ihm war ein kompletter Schwindel. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du und ich Freunde werden oder im Drei Besen an Hogsmeade Wochenenden zusammen herumhängen, aber ich glaube, ich muss wissen, dass dies alles wirklich echt war, dass der Draco Malfoy, der mir mit meinem Französisch geholfen hat und doofe Vergleich mit Blumen und Hogwartsschülern gemacht hat, kein Fantasiegebilde meiner Einbildungskraft war." Hermine fühlte sich erleichtert, dass sie nun alles von ihren Schultern nehmen konnte. Sie wollte es Draco schon so lange sagen und es fühlte sich gut an, die Worte endlich auszusprechen.

Es schien genau die gegenseitige Wirkung auf Draco zu haben. Anstatt von ihren Gefühlsregungen beruhigt zu werden, wurde er nervös. Auch wenn er zugeben konnte, dass er das Gleiche wie sie wollte... oder sogar noch mehr... war es einfach nicht möglich. Nicht zwischen einem Malfoy und einem Schlammblut.

„Also?"

„Hast du gar nichts zu sagen?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Gut", gab sie bündig zurück, „Wie du willst." Sie drehte sich schnell um, um zu gehen und war bedacht darauf, dass er nicht sah, wie sie eine Träne vergoss. Aber bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, rief ihr eine frustrierte Stimme etwas zu.

„Es ist egal, was ich will." Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Er lief bedachtsam auf sie zu bis er genau vor ihr stand. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren, der durch die kalte Oktobernacht stach. „Alles, was wichtig ist, ist was sein muss. Ich dachte du würdest das verstehen. Wir alle haben eine Rolle zu spielen und wir können das Skript nicht inmitten der Show noch mal neu schreiben. Was wir wollen ist irrelevant." Seine Augen und sein Ton wurden weicher, als er in ihre glänzenden Augen blickte. „Dinge müssen wieder so werden, wie sie waren, Hermine. Hier zu sein hat uns nicht daran denken lassen, denke ich. Aber wenn wir wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind, wenn wir wieder in unsere wirklichen Leben zurückkehren, wird dies wie ein Traum davon gleiten."

Die Träne fiel, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. Draco reichte mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf um sie sanft wegzuwischen. mit zitternder Stimme fragte sie: „Wenn nichts von dem hier Wirklichkeit ist, wenn es wirklich nur ein Traum ist, wird es nichts ausmachen, was wir heute Nacht tun, die letzte Nacht fort von unserem wirklichen Leben?"

Mit tiefer und heiserer Stimme murmelte er: „Das stimmt." Dann lächelte er schief. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Sie fing an zu lachen. Er konnte die Veränderung in ihren Augen sehen, als sie von Melancholie zu tränenfrei wechselten, bevor er überhaupt ein Ton aus ihrem Mund kam. Es entfachte etwas in ihm, ein tiefes Verlangen, das er nicht verleugnen konnte. Nicht wenn sie mit so einem süßen Blick zu ihm hochsah. Nicht wenn er wusste, dass heute Nacht das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er ihr so nahe sein konnte.

Sie konnte sehen, dass seine Augen auf ihrem Mund verweilten und seine Gedanken mit seinem Herz kämpften um endlich dem nachzugeben, das zu tun, was sie ebenfalls wollte. Sie wusste, Draco hatte Recht. Die Dinge zwischen ihnen konnten nie anders sein, als sie es immer schon gewesen waren. Das war's für Draco und Hermine und morgen würden sie wieder zu Malfoy und Granger zurückkehren. Sein Kopf senkte sich so langsam zu ihr herunter, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie es aushalten könnte, noch länger zu warten. Schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen und mit ihnen kam eine Woge von Gefühlen, die keiner bemerkt hatte, dass sie in ihnen gesteckt hatten.

Draco schlängelte eine seiner Hände sanft hinter Hermines Nacken und zog ihr Gesicht näher an seines. Sein anderer Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und zog sie nahe an ihn heran. Er konnte ihr leises Stöhnen in ihrer Brust fühlen, welches Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ und jeden Ort seines Körpers wie ein Stromstoß durchschoss. Es erwärmte ihn auf Dauer, trotz der kalten Herbstluft. Er gab sich ihr hier und da völlig hin, gab sich dem Gefühl hin, dass sie in ihm auslöste und dem Wissen das eine andere Nacht nie wieder mit dieser verglichen werden konnte... weil er nie wieder eine weitere Nacht mit diesem Mädchen verbringen würde.

Ihr Kopf schwirrte mit so vielen Gedanken und Ideen, aber ihr Mund und ihre Hände wussten ziemlich genau, was sie taten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, als sie den Kuss vertiefte, drückte ihren Körper an seinen und konnte dadurch fühlen, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug. Als seine Hände mit den Haaren in ihrem Nacken spielten, schoss eine Welle purer Zufriedenheit ihr Rückgrad hinunter und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten würden. Hermine hatte sich nie erträumt, dass sie von der Berührung von jemandem, der, so dachte sie, so kalt war, dahin schmelzen würde.

Draco wurde von dem süßen Geschmack ihres Mundes schwindelig und als die Wellen, jedes mal, wenn ihre Hand ihn drückte, über ihn hereinbrachen, zog Draco sich aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zurück und atmete tief ein, um ein bisschen dringend benötigte Luft durch seine Lungen einzuschnaufen. Hermine stand atemlos von ihrer hitzigen Umarmung vor ihm. Ihr Haar war durch seine wandernden Hände durcheinander geraten, ihre Lippen geschwollen von ihrem glühenden Kuss und ihre Augen, die nach seiner Berührung fragten. Sie hatte noch nie so strahlend ausgesehen. Er schritt nach vorne, sodass sie zurücktreten musste. Er Lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Tür und stützte seine beiden Hände neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er starrte in ihre Augen und war erstaunt zu sehen, wie sie im Mondlicht zu tanzen schienen. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Tür, welche ihm Stabilität verlieh und er konnte fühlen, wie die Kraft wieder in seine Beine zurückfloss. Die stürmischen Gefühle waren verschwunden und seine Gedanken wurden klarer.

Hermine hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit wie sie hier auf der Terrasse standen. Gerade als sie fühlte, dass ihre Körper sich nicht noch näher sein konnten, schlang er seine Arme enger um sie, um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Wenn sie zurückwich, um zu atmen, nutzt Draco die Gelegenheit, um die Geheimnisse und empfindlichen Punkte an ihrem Hals zu erkunden und flüsterte dabei zärtlich ihren Namen. Die sanfte Berührung seines gold- strähnigen Haares, zusammen mit seinem warmen Atem und den leidenschaftlichen Küssen, ließen ihr Herz schneller schlagen, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es jede Person in Beauxbatons hören konnte. Das Schwindelgefühl überkam sie abermals. Als er noch einmal seinen Kopf hinunterbeugte um ihren Nacken zu liebkosen, kitzelte sein Haar ihr Ohr und sie lachte hell auf.

Draco wich zurück. Sorge und Befürchtung flatterten durch seine leuchtenden, silbernen Augen. „Was?", fragte er nervös, wobei sein Atem stockend aus ihm herauskam.

Hermine beruhigte seine Ängste sofort. „Nichts. Es waren nur deine Haare." Sie lächelte sanft als sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte. „Sie haben mein Ohr gekitzelt, als du deinen Kopf bewegt hast."

„Oh", antwortete er und beugte sich vornüber um ihr Ohr zu küssen, „für einen Moment dachte ich..."

„Dachtest du, dass ich sagen würde, dass wir logisch denken und zum Ball zurückkehren sollten, bevor wir etwas tun, was wir bereuen?"

Seine Küssen hatten sich ihren Nacken hinunter gewandert und er zog am Kragen ihres Gewandes um besseren Zugang zu haben. Mit einem tiefen Murmeln schaffte er ein leises „Mm-hmm".

„Aber du hast etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen, Draco. heute Nacht ist nur ein Traum und in Träumen gibt es nichts zu bereuen."

Seine Lippen fuhren ihren Nacken wieder hinauf und er wich gerade soviel zurück, um ihr leicht zuzuzwinkern, was sie zum lächeln veranlasste. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal für einen weiteren magischen Kuss.


End file.
